What An Asshole
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: The Asshole of High School. Elijah Goldsworthy, known as the heartless, the sarcastic, the annoying, the monster. But, what happens when he pushes his cruel "jokes" to the next level.Will Clare reveal his true identity? Is he really who he seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! SO, FUNNY STORY HOW THIS CAME TO MIND, WELL, IF YOU ASK ME TO EXPLAIN, DON'T. SO NOT WORTH THE ANSWER LOL. LET'S JUST SAY 55 MINUTES OF A BORING CLASS=NEW STORY! I THINK IT MIGHT BE THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS, IDK YET LOL. OKAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

_**JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS:**_ HUMOR, STUFF THAT MIGHT TOUCH YOU CLOSE TO HEART, CYBER BULLYING, AND HURTFUL/HUMOROUS SARCASM!

**I promise this story might turn out to be one of your guys' favorites!***

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 1<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I walked into class, my heart pounding from running up and down the steps in thirty seconds because Ali needed to borrow my textbook for her next period.

My eyes averted to the assignment on the board from yesterday that we never got to go over.

I sighed in annoyance, not wanting to do anything. I had a long day, and just wanted to sit and bore myself to death in this class. I didn't want to pair up with my so called "partner," who never did anything but smirk at me and say annoying non nonsensical things.

"Okay class, now before you get into groups or should I say assigned partners, I would like to explain the assignment again," Ms. Dawes announced rushing in and slamming a handful of papers down on her desk causing half the class to jump.

I heard obnoxious breathing behind me, and I rolled my eyes knowing it was the one and only, fucking Elijah Goldsworthy also known as the most annoying partner in the world.

As I tried to concentrate, I felt what I thought was Eli's pencil rub against my bra strap.

I quickly spun around and hissed, "If you touch me one more time, I'm going to permanently remove your fingers."

He mouthed an "ouch," and whispered, "Someone's a bit moody. Is it that time of the month already?"

I gripped my desk, not wanting to say anything at all, as Ms. Dawes interrupted his cruel and irritating words.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards, Is their something you would like to tell the class?" Ms. Dawes asked suggestively.

I looked up and shook my head as Eli mumbled something causing everyone in the class to laugh.

He was so irritating.

I just wanted to fucking strangle him half the time he was around me.

As Ms. Dawes continued her explanation of the project, I tried to listen but was rudley interrupted by fingers grazing lightly along the clasp of my bra.

Before I could turn quick enough, it was too late.

He was too quick.

I was too slow.

Eli had successfully unstrapped my bra, and he bursted out in laughter.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, the second interruption of the day, what is it now?" Ms. Dawes asked.

My eyes bulged, my face flushed, as I bowed my head in embarrassment.

Eli didn't answer her, but continued to laugh, and slam his head down on the desk because it was just so funny to unstrap a girls bra in class.

"Okay then, Mr. Goldsworthy, I'll see you in detention, as I do everyday," Ms. Dawes told Eli as he then became silent.

Eli sighed, and hissed, "This is all your fault Clare."

I quickly spun around, my face red from being so embarrassed, and asked, "My fault? So it's my fault your idiot, it's my fault you can't control your fingers, and it's my fault your the biggest dick ever?"

"Correction Ms. Edwards, I have the biggest dick ever," he said smirking.

I turned back around, slamming my back against the desk, and Ms. Dawes smiled, "Eli, Clare, detention after school, both of you."

"Seriously?" I asked my mouth agape.

The class stared knowing I never get detention.

She nodded.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck me.

Fuck me hard.

Fuck me so hard until I internally bleed and die.

I hate this, all I wanted to do was get through last period, and go home to sleep.

Was that too much to ask?

I guess so.

For the rest of the English period, I had Eli shake the back of my seat, whispering dirty things in my ear, as I tried to pay attention to Ms. Dawes.

* * *

><p><strong>...45 MINUTES LATER...<strong>

When the bell rung, and everyone left, Eli and I remained.

Ms. Dawes started packing up her stuff and I asked, "You aren't going to stay with us?"

She shook her head, "No, but you and Eli are going to stay in this room until four o' clock and work out your differences."

I growled and said, "It's never going to happen."

"Not if you keep that attitude up," she told me grinning and continuing, "I'll be back in an hour."

Before she left I asked, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Eli laughed and I glared at him as he had some sense as to shut the fuck up.

"Sure, I'll wait until you come back, so you don't skip," Ms. Dawes said waiting outside her room.

I walked into the bathroom, walking into a stall and taking off my top to re clasp my bra. I used my fingers, and growled when I couldn't reach the other side of the clasp. Fucking Eli, and all I could see was his smug smirk when I closed my eyes in frustration.

Once I finally got it clasped, I sighed walking out of the stall. I looked into the mirror, and flinched looking at the black bags under my eyes and the lines beneath the bags. I was so exhausted, and spending an hour with Elijah Goldsworthy, the biggest jerk I know was not going to help me with my sleeping problems.

I smiled, walking past Ms. Dawes, and into the room.

Eli sat, his legs spread and his hands leaning in between them. He sat on the top of the desk, of course not normal.

But, why try and act humane when you can be Eli?

I sat down across from him, as he glared me down.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him leaning my head on my hand.

He smirked and said, "I see you got your bra on right this time."

I laughed and said, "Yeah all thanks to you I was publicly humiliated in front of the whole class. Glad to be your victim."

I groaned, slamming my head on the desk as Eli talked.

"You know, I am a pro at removing bra's, it's like a natural born talent, or more like a gene," he told me as I felt him smirk.

I mumbled, "Does ugly run through your gene's too?"

He laughed and said, "Oh quite the contraire Clare, handsomeness swims in the gene pool."

My head felt heavy, as I rose it to look at him lazily.

"You're such a dumb ass, gene's don't actually swim in a pool," I told him laughing.

Eli glared at me, smirking, eying me up and down, ignoring my comment and staring.

Just staring.

This is the first time I've ever seen him silent.

"Elijah has no nasty remark?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "No, I do. Your eyes are ugly."

"Your nose is big," I retorted.

I stood up and stood my ground. Eli stood up mirroring me.

"Your ears are too small for your head," he growled.

I laughed and said, "Your hair is greasy."

He smirked and said, "When was the last time you washed your hair? What are you five hundred years old? The color in your hair is already fading."

"Oh," I said. "You want to say stuff about my hair...I see how it is Eli."

Eli breathed out, his hot breath hitting my face due to me being shorter than him.

"Your breath smells like shit," I hissed.

Eli glared at me, trying to find something else wrong with me.

"Your boobs are big," he said smirking crossing his arms.

My mouth went agape and said, "You have a small dick."

"How would you know, huh?" He asked. "Oh that's right, you don't...It's not like you've seen one before."

I glanced at Eli, up at the ceiling, and then back at him. That smirk remained plastered across his face like a statue.

I growled, sitting back down, and he asked, "Give up that fast?"

"Eli, can we just try and be civil? We have forty minutes left and I haven't slept in two days, can we just be quiet and enjoy each other's silence?"

He smirked and asked, "Why not?"

After a few seconds of silence I got worried thinking Eli had actually listened to me for once.

As if on cue, I pushed my luck, and Eli said, "You breathe funny."

My head shot up and said, "I'm sorry Eli, I'm sorry I breathe funny. I sincerely apologize."

"You should get that checked out," he told me.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Where are you going?" He asked alarm in his voice. I swiftly turned around, my smile crooked and stared him down.

"I would rather get in trouble for skipping detention, than sit here with arguing with you. Actually, I would rather pour gasoline all over myself, light myself on fire, burn, and have my ashes thrown in a dumpster than stay in this room with you," I told him smiling.

"Don't say things you don't mean," he told me the second I turned around to head for the door.

I laughed pathetically, this was the typical Eli.

This is what he does.

He acts like a jerk, then lures you in when he doesn't have company.

I turned around and pressed my finger against his chest and said, "You know Eli. I know your game quite well. Don't fucking play me Eli, this is my game. You should know better than to play a game with a person when it's their game. I thought you would be smart enough..."

Eli smirked as I turned around and I heard him say, "The game...has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Who the fuck does she think she is?

Who?

Huh?

The president, I think not!

I want to know how Clare Edwards could possibly think she's hot shit.

She thinks her shit doesn't smell.

Oh but it does.

I strongly dislike people who think that way.

Stuck up.

Annoying.

Well, you know what Clare, I'm in the same field baby.

But, what she doesn't know is that I have a few tricks up my sleeve...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

After taking a five hour nap, and finally getting some shut eye I turned on my computer to look at facebook.

It always relaxes me to see what's on the news feed.

I don't know why, but it's a not as bad as some habit's.

My eyes lingered people's status'. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I read Eli's status and the comments...

_**ELI:** Clare Edwards, your shit smells baby! Unhooking your bra before English Class to attract attention, tsk tsk. _

**Comments:**

Fitz: Whore! (;

Reese: Eh, I'd tap that!

Johnny: What the hell! Edwards gone Wild Part 2...get it...bc Darcey was just as crazy! ha-ha Classic.

K.C.- Glad I broke up with her, she is such a slut! What happened to her?

Ali- You're all stupid immature jerks.

Adam- Eli I'm going to kill you!

Drew- Hmhm, I agree with Reese. Why not try a "Christian" chick?

Owen-Edwards going kinky...I like it.

Eli- I heart all of you guys (; see Clare, all these people think like I do. And you think their is something wrong with me...well guess what you're wrong...yet again.

Tears dripped down my face as I read all these hurtful comments.

I slammed me computer down, going out to sit on my balcony. I heard someone open the door, but I when I was on my balcony, my family knew I was upset and just wanted everyone t o leave me alone.

Why was he doing this to me?

What did I ever do to him?

I gulped, my chest heaving from crying so hard, and tears blurring my vision.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and buried my head in my lap and cried...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I laughed reading all the comments.

This was perfect.

I hit her right when she least expected it.

She would walk into school tomorrow, with the same sarcastic and irritating attitude.

Just the way I liked her.

I laughed, my back hitting the bed as I breathed out relaxing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence when my phone vibrated. I growled.

Who the fuck is texting me at ten at night?

A text from Adam, I should have expected this.

I had this coming.

_"Eli,_

_What the hell are you doing? We know you like Clare, but_

_telling her this way isn't right. What's wrong with you? Calling her_

_a whore and a slut on Facebook. That's cyber bullying! How can _

_you be so...heartless? If she cry's herself to sleep tonight,_

_it's on your head._

_-Adam" _

I laughed, Clare has no emotions.

She can't cry.

It's not possible for Clare Edwards to...cry.

I flipped my phone open and quickly texted Adam back:

_"Adam,_

_'re so naive. I'm just playing around._

_She's probably fine. _

_-Eli." _

I looked up at the dark ceiling, and enjoyed the pleasant darkness approaching me.

My slumber was interrupted by a loud vibration.

_"Eli,_

_Don't be a smart ass. You better apologize to her tomorrow._

_And, don't be your sarcastic self either. In other words, _

_Eli don't be a fucking asshole, and apologize like you mean it._

_And, how do you know she's fine? She could be crying right now,_

_and you have to live with that for the rest of your life. Next time,_

_don't say things you don't mean. Dumb Ass._

_-Adam." _

I sighed, throwing my phone at the door and almost regretting what I posted online.

I turned to face my bedroom wall, and sighed.

Did I actually care if Clare was crying right now?

No.

Yes.

Maybe.

I shouldn't.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

I don't.

I smirked, shaking my head, drifting into a guilty sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 1<strong>

So, _**Like/ Dislike?**_

I know, kind of had a change of thought, lol.

_Please Review! Tell me what you think negative and positive reviews are always accepted (; _

**10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

This will probably be three, four chapters as I said at the top!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Can't wait to read your reviews on this story!

(;


	2. Chapter 2

HEY YOU GUYS! OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS, MADE ME SO HAPPY (; Lol, I'm glad I attracted so many of you guys' attentions. Now, I'm gunna make you proud (; Oh btw, I noticed their were some letters to words tht were cut off, and I was really pissed when I noticed that. Oh Well, sorry you guys :) Please, Enjoy the Second Chapter of What An Asshole...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 2<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

My head popped up when I heard my alarm go off, and sighed knowing I had cried myself to sleep last night on the balcony.

I really didn't want to move from this spot, but the alarm was fucking annoying me. I got up, stomping over to my alarm clock slamming my hands down on the "stop" button.

"Honey, it's 7:20! You're going to be late!" My mom called out from downstairs.

I rummaged through my clothes, and honestly didn't care what I wore or looked like. I didn't even want to go to school.

Eli had officially ruined my life.

First, he tried.

Failed.

Second time up, he tried.

Failed.

Third times a charm, he tried.

And then, he succeeded.

Once my clothes were on, and my hair brushed, I glanced at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and puffy, my neck was strained from sleeping with my head down, and streams of mascara was stained on my face from crying so much.

I gulped, wiping the remains of the makeup off my cheek. I sighed, walking slowly down my steps.

"Hey honey, do you want me to drive you?" My mom asked me.

I shook my head, and just sat on the steps.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I didn't know what I was going to walk into at school.

What has Eli gotten me into, I didn't know. And, I was scared to know.

My mom glanced at me worriedly, and I bursted out into tears...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I leaned my back against my locker, my heart racing, noticing Clare wasn't at school yet.

She was never late.

Ever.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slam of a locker next to me.

I grinned nervously, trying not to make eye contact with Adam.

"So, Clare's not here yet. Do you think that you had anything to do with her absence,Eli?" Adam asked me.

"Maybe she's sick," I added raising an eyebrow, quickly opening my locker, and placing unnecessary books into my bag.

Adam laughed pathetically, even I knew that was a really bad excuse.

"Oh Goldsworthy you are really pushing your luck now, she's probably scared to come to school! Who wouldn't, do you know how many rumors I've heard about her since the second I walked into school Eli?" He asked me.

Suddenly, my throat grew dry, and I shook my head.

"Tons Eli, tons. And you were the cause of it. You could have possibly ruined her social life," he told me continuing, "Nice job Eli."

I growled, slamming my locker, and hissed, "Is their anything else you have to blame me for?"

Adams grin tilted from side to side and said, "God Eli, it is your fault after all. The least you can do is feel guilty. Do you feel anything? I mean first you tell me you like her, then I turn my back and you're calling her an attention whore. You and me both know that you were the one who unhooked her bra in English Eli."

I sighed, not having anything to say.

"She had it coming," I told Adam smirking.

"Jesus Eli, you're sick. This girl, didn't do anything to you, and she's scared to walk into her own school because of you! It's your fault. Whatever happens to her, is your fault," Adam told me storming off.

Stupid Adam.

I didn't have any intention of hurting Clare.

All I wanted to do was get back at her.

Not make her cry, or have these rumors started.

My heart skipped a beat, as I saw Clare walking in through the doors, her head down, as people immediately averted their attention towards her, and started shouting cruel names out towards her...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I kept my head down, heading towards my locker, tears starting to form in my eyes at the names I was hearing.

"Hey," I heard a sincere voice as I spun my combination into my lock.

I ignored it.

As any sane person would.

I kept my head down, ignoring the voice and the person, knowing it was Eli.

"Clare," he said as I unlocked my locker and opened it seeing notes fall out of it.

My eyes analyzed each one that read, _"Whore, Fuck me, Call me 718-543-7780 I could go for a good time (;"_ and several others piled up.

I placed my books in my locker, as Eli pulled on my arm trying to get my attention.

"Don't touch me," I hissed ripping out of his tight grip on my arm, slamming the locker and quickly running into the bathroom.

I locked myself in the first stall I could see, and dropped my bag, crying hysterically into my hands.

"Clare?" I heard a voice call out.

It wasn't him, it was Ali.

I heard her heels click slowly on the floor, trying to find the stall I was in.

When I saw her feet beneath the stall she said, "Clare come out."

I opened the lock slowly, and when I saw my best friend, I wrapped my arms around her crying hysterically in her arms.

"Everyone knows," I whimpered as she tried to create a sentence with my slurred words.

Ali rubbed my back, not knowing what to say, because it was too late to fix anything.

I gripped onto her tighter and she said, "Clare, I think you should go home. You can't stay in here crying all day."

"I know, but I can't go home. My mom is staying home from work, and If I came home she'd ask me what's wrong and I'd have to tell her the truth. Then, she'd call the school and then I can't, I just don't even want to think about dealing with this like that," I told her wheezing.

Ali pulled away from me as I turned around to grab my bag, and Ali said, "You can't leave yet."

"Why?" I asked wiping my tears getting ready to face my problems.

She smiled and frowned as she said, "Eli's waiting outside for you, and he wanted me to tell you he is going to wait until you come out."

I growled and said, "He ruined my life, the least he could do is leave me the fuck alone."

Ali said, "I'll guard you and keep him from getting to you as long as I can. But, he seems pretty determined."

"Thanks Ali," I told her lunging towards her as she wrapped her arms around me.

I took a deep breath, this is it.

* * *

><p><strong>ALI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Eli's eyes averted towards me, hoping I was Clare and he stood up.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

I crossed my arms and asked, "Why would you care?"

Eli glared down at me and Clare rushed behind me, heading down the hall to math as I blocked Eli from going any further towards her.

"Ali, come on, I just want to talk to her," Eli told me begging.

I shook my head,"You want to talk to her, you have to go through me."

He laughed at me and said, "I just want to apologize to her."

"An apologize won't work this time Eli," I told him turning around swiftly quickly disappearing before he could catch up to me.

I don't care what Eli had to say because he still ruined Clare, and she's my best friend. I'll stick up for her, even if I know she's clearly wrong because that's what best friends do.

And, Clare is my best friend. I'll stay by her side through anything, and that includes this.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

This day was a complete blur.

Through each class, I held my head low, avoiding any human contact.

I sighed, knowing I had to get through English next and then I could finally go home.

My heart raced, knowing Eli was in this class.

Tears formed in my eyes, and dripped down my face as I sat at my desk and held my head down.

I felt a light tap, and I ripped my arm quickly away assuming it was Eli.

"Relax, it's just me," Adam told me giving me a reassuring smile.

"Come on, I told Ms. Dawes you were upset and I need to talk to you, let's go in the hallway," Adam told me as I got up slowly making sure not to make any eye contact with Eli.

Once Adam and I got out in the hallway, I slid down the lockers and slowly onto the floor.

Adam kneeled across from me and said, "Clare, don't let these people get to you. I know Eli's an asshole, and you should never forgive him, but talking to him might help you."

"What? What are you insane? He did this to me, and the worst part is, it's just begun..." I whispered looking down.

Adam sighed and said, "I know it's hard, and you've been under Ali's protection all day, but she can't protect you from the world Clare. I know it's hard now, and everyone thinks this stuff that Eli said about you online. But, Clare, all that matters is what you know and you know that you didn't do that. You know that you didn't. People who spread rumors have no lives, and all that they can do is spread rumors about people that aren't true. Trust me Clare, their is worse out there than rumors."

I laughed and said, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?" Adam asked me grinning.

I wiping my tears and said, "A little."

Adam held out a hand, and said, "Come on Clare, don't let assholes bring you down."

When I stood up Adam said, "But no matter what, I'll be here to pick you back up again."

I smiled for the first time today, and wrapped my arms around Adam as he returned it in a tight embrace.

When we pulled away, I walked back into class, all eyes on me, including Eli's.

My facial expression turned from strong to weak in a matter of seconds seeing a post it on my desk from Eli.

_"Clare,_

_Just want to talk. Give me a chance._

_After Class. I just want to say..._

_something._

_-Eli." _

I laughed, noticeably loud, and turned around to smile at Eli.

Eli returned it in a smirk and I crumpled the post it in his face, throwing it on the ground, and crushing it beneath my foot.

I rolled my eyes turning back around to try and attempt to pay attention to Ms. Dawes.

* * *

><p>I lifted my head, when the bull rung, and I rushed out ignoring cruel words, and rushed to my locker as Eli called my name out.<p>

Before I could get to my locker, Eli sprinted ahead of me, and stood right in front of my locker.

"Excuse me," I whispered looking down knowing he wasn't going to move.

When Eli was about to say something, he was interupted my Reese screaming out,"Eh Eli's getting it in! Eh buddy! Let me give you a hand!" Reese said shoved me forcefully into Eli as his crowd laughed at me.

Eli tried to hold on to me, trying to comfort me, as tears dripped from eyes, and I pushed him away from me causing his back to slam against my locker.

I sighed, just screwing putting away my books and starting to walk down the hall and out of the school as Eli followed me.

"Clare, Jesus, please, I just want to apologize!" He pleaded out.

I looked up at him and laughed, "Apologize."

"Eli, it's way past apology now. You took it too far this time..." I whispered looking down at my feet.

His face remained apologetic and said, "I know Clare, I know, and I just want to know what I can do to make this better."

I looked up at him grinning and said, "I know exactly what you can do to make this all better Eli."

"What?" he asked me completely clueless.

"Die," I told him starting to walk away.

"Clare! Please! I just want this to stop," he begged.

I turned around and asked, "What has to stop? You're in great shape. No one slapped you in the ass today walking down the hall, no one called you a whore, no one cornered you asked them to suck their cock for money. Did they Eli?"

His face hung low, his bangs flowing in the wind and said, "That's what I thought."

I gulped, turning once again away from Eli as he said, "I'll take the status offline. I'll tell everyone what I said wasn't true. I just want everything to go back to normal. The times when we used to bicker."

"It's too late to go back. Even if you did take it offline, everyone still knows, or thinks. But you know what Eli, they can think what they want to think because...it's true. According to you..." I whimpered through my tears.

Eli shook his head, "You aren't a whore Clare."

"Then why'd you call me that all over the fucking internet Eli?" I screamed asking him attracting attention.

Eli opened his mouth to talk but Fitz and a couple of boys interrupted and asked, "Yeah Eli, why did you?"

The crowd of boys huddled around Eli and I and he gulped as tears fell from my eyes.

"Because...because it's true," Eli said smirking.

I threw my hands up in the air, and laughed, "Oh yeah Eli, you know how I can start to forgive you for lying. Start telling the fucking truth!"

When I tried to back up out of the circle, I was stuck due to the amount of guys surrounding me.

"Come on Eli, apologize," Reese whined mimicking me.

Eli sighed, glancing at me and I said, "Tell the truth Eli. Tell them everything you said is a lie. Please..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2<strong>

DID YOU** LIKE/DISLIKE?**

_**30 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**_

I enjoyed reading all your reviews, and can't wait to read your opinions about chapter 2!

Will Eli stick up for Clare or keep his reputation?

So, who think's Eli acting like a complete f*&$# is all an act? Who doesn't? Let me say, he's hard to predict.

I know I said this will prob b 3-4 chapters, but idk this might go a little farther than that. I wanted this to just be a simple love-hate relationship between them, but I just go so into it...my bad!

Hope ya liked it (;

Okay!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES AGAIN, WHEN I READ IT BEFORE I UPDATED IT, IT WAS PERFECT! LOL, THEN I UPLOAD IT ..AND THEN..MISTAKES :/ GEEZ FAN FICTION! LOL. Alright, Sorry about that AGAIn..HOPEFULLY, *CROSS YOUR FINGERS*, THIS CHAPTER UPLOADS WITH NO MISTAKES! But, I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 3<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I waited for Eli's response, as my heart raced.

This answer would either make me, or break me.

"She's lying, she did it on purpose, she's full of shit...as usual. God if you wanted attention, why don't you just ask?" Eli asked me with a hoarse voice.

My mouth opened agape, but no words came out.

"I can't believe you Eli..." I whispered turning around to shove my way through a crowd of boys.

I bowed my head, as Reese screamed, "Come on baby! We all know you love the attention!"

Reese wrapped his arm around me as I tried to force him off of me while trying to walk at the same time.

Eli did this to me. How could he not even care? He had the nerve to say I lied, when he was lying through his teeth with that same grin plastered across his face.

I looked back, noticing Eli had disappeared off school property within seconds.

When Reese finally gave up, he left my side, to be alone.

This is how I liked it now.

I liked to be alone.

It's a sad time in one's life when being alone feels good. No one deserves this. No one deserves to be bullied over lies. It makes me want to crawl up in a hole, and cut myself until I bleed to death. The feeling inside me, made me want to throw up.

Not eating all day, and living on tears and air, wasn't going to work.

When I finally reached my house, I saw a figure sitting on my doorstep.

Eli.

I ran past him, tears falling from my face, and rushed to the garbage can in my kitchen. I heard faint footsteps, as I hurled into garbage.

My chest heaved, vomiting, as I felt a hand rub up and down my back.

I hated this, I hated throwing up. It made my legs feel weak, throat burn, and head spin.

When I finally stopped, I got enough strength to say, "Get the fuck out of my house."

I wiped the corner of my lip, my chest rising, as tears dripped down my face.

Eli dropped his book bag on the floor, remaining silent, and kneeled down to open it.

He slowly stood, handing me a water bottle.

"Drink this," he told me as I took it was a shaky hand.

The water burned my throat, as it slipped down into the long journey through out my body.

Tears streamed down my face, as I glanced at Eli who stood in awkward silence with me in my kitchen.

Eli opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him and said, "Save the apology and just leave. You've done enough damage."

Once again his mouth opened to speak, and I walked by him, completely ignoring his statement grabbing his bag.

I opened the door, and dropped it out on the porch.

"Get out," I told him.

"Seriously Clare?" He asked me as if I was supposed to smile and let him in as if he didn't do anything wrong.

I grinned, tears continuing to fall down my face, and Eli gripped his bag from the ground.

He turned around and said, "I tried to-."

I slammed the door in the middle of his sentence and ran up my steps, rushing to my balcony, as the wind blew by my face.

I looked down beneath me, and for the first time, thought about jumping...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I tried to fucking apologize," I told Adam trying to convince him that I did really try and say sorry and fix everything.

Adam sighed and said, "But, you told every one that was huddled around you and Clare that she was a liar Eli!"

I looked down and my hands balled into fists.

"I know! Fuck, I know I screwed up! But, she deserved it! I tried to talk to her the whole fucking day, and what do I get? Saint Clare's turn of the fucking cheek," I growled at Adam slamming my hands down on The Dot table.

Adam looked at me, searching for words to call me.

"Eli, if you want to set things straight you have to stop telling everyone she is lying. Who knows what if, what if she kills herself Eli?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "She wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, you also said she wouldn't cry over this, and look at her today. She didn't stop crying the whole day," Adam told me, guilt starting to course through my veins.

I sighed, "I'm going to fix everything."

I left Adam, storming out of the Dot and rushed home to my computer to finish what I started...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I sat outside in my front yard on the tree swing, swinging slowly back and forth looking down at my interlocked legs.

When silence filled the air, my mind raced.

I couldn't believe that earlier today, I had actually thought about jumping off my balcony and committing...suicide.

My head shook, out of instinct, thinking about it.

I was slowly driving myself insane, as all the words said to me today in school raced through my mind and echoed through my head, taunting me.

Who would have known that High School could pull you down so hard?

I used to be _"the smart girl,"_ or _"the one over there,_" but now I'm just...the school whore.

Honestly, I would rather be a nobody than a somebody right now.

When I was little, all I worried about was my crayons being in my bag in order. All I worried about...was stuff not worth worrying about.

I closed my eyes, folded my hands together, and prayed.

_**"Please God, please, make this pain go away..."**_ I whispered out loud the feeling in my chest building up in agony.

All that I had done today was cry, and I've had just about enough with crying.

Crying didn't get me anywhere, now did it?

No.

I licked my lips, wiping the last tear, thinking the last negative thought, sighing the last out of rhythm breath, feeling the last ounce of pain coursing through my mind.

This was it, it was war.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I walked into school, with the only intention of finding Clare and talking to her.

Last night, I sat at the computer, for five hours just staring at the status I had put up that started this whole _"Clare's a whore thing." _

I felt like a complete ass not being able to do delete it.

But, my fingers wouldn't let me.

I couldn't do anything to fix this.

Adam and Clare were both right, it was too late.

The one thing, the only thing, I could do was beg for her to forgive me.

And, I wasn't going to stop until she accepted the apology.

Once I spotted Clare, I glared at her, as she stood by her locker, ignoring everybody around her, reading a book.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"How are you?" I asked her curiously.

She looked up at me, bright eyed and smiling, remaining silent placing her book in her locker.

Clare was completely ignoring me, as if no one was standing right fucking next to her.

My eyebrows pressed together and I asked, "Can you give me...two minutes of your time?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not worth it."

"Clare, I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair to get you to listen to me, I will. Just please, two minutes," I begged her.

She looked at me, her head tilting from side to side and said, "Now that would be two minutes of my life wasted now wouldn't it, Elijah?"

Clare knew when someone said my full name it would irritate me. She smiled at me, eying me up and down licking the corner of her lips.

"Okay, two minutes," she said.

I was about to talk, when she said, "In front of your friends and the whole school...on your knees..."

"What? You said that you'd give me two minutes, not in front of my friends, let alone the entire school!" I screeched my voice getting higher.

She laughed at me and said, "Then, I guess I don't accept your apology."

I sighed, looking down at my feet and then back up at Clare who walked confidently away from me. Her curvy hips swaying from side to side, grabbing my attention.

Was she really worth it?

Was Clare Edwards, my secret crush,the one that I get turned on by when we fight, the one that I kind of sort of hated with a strong passion...worth it?

I flipped out my cell phone and sent a text to my whole phone book except Clare, my mom, and dad:

_"Hey,_

_You want to see the whore in action?_

_Meet me and "Clare" at the front of the _

_school at three p.m. right after last period._

_-Eli." _

WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I slid in the seat next to Clare for last period, English.

"Hey," I said and asked her "How do you feel?"

To be honest, Clare looked a bit...fresher, more relaxed.

Yesterday, all she did was cry and cry and cry. And, the worst part was it looked as if it hadn't effected Eli one bit.

She tilted her head, a tear forming in her eye and said, "Could be better."

I smiled at her and said, "It will Clare. Just, give it time and who know's the next gossip will be about Jenna's pregnancy or Hannah's STD infection," I quickly covered my mouth as I blew two secrets as quick as I heard them.

Now, I felt like shit.

Wow, it was really no one's week this week.

This week was shit.

Complete shit.

"Please, don't say anything, they'd kill me, please-," I told her as she nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't spread rumors," she said with an exaggerated, loud, obnoxious voice so Eli would hear.

I smiled, shaking my head, and looking up at the board as my eyes bulged hearing my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Thank god no one had noticed, not even the teacher, and I glanced down at a text from Eli.

_"Hey,_

_You want to see the whore in action?_

_Meet me and "Clare" at the front of the_

_school at three p.m. right after last period._

_-Eli." _

My eyes bulged and I quickly texted him back even though he was right behind Clare, and conveniently in screaming distance.

_"Eli, what the fuck are you doing?_

_-Adam." _

Clare watched, as Eli and I texted back and forth for the remaining forty minutes of the class.

This was going to blow up in his face.

The whole "apology" thing was not going to turn out well, at all.

He thinks he's going to be able to apologize to her, and say he's a liar and all of this shit in front of the school and we all knew it wasn't going to work out.

Eli will get up in front of the whole school, including Clare's "bullies" and he would freeze.

His last resort would be, well...to lie.

To call Clare a whore.

And he did this to embarrass her, and give her the attention she's always "wanted."

Then, Clare would go home, a nervous wreck, upset, and will just tired of him putting her hopes up that he'll apologize.

I needed to stop this.

I needed to stop it, before it started.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My head shot up, and my eyes opened, when the bell rung.

I quickly got up, and ran to my locker, wanting to get out as quick as possible and Adam stood, blocking my locker.

"Dude, get the fuck out of my way," I told him.

"You can't do this, you can't apologize to Clare," Adam begged me.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion.

"Okay, first you want me to apologize to her, and make everything better and say I lied, but, now you don't want me to. Make up your fucking mind!" I screamed at Adam, confused as fuck.

Adam said, "I know you Eli. You think you're going to set this straight, but once you get out there, you're going to freeze up and you're going to lie again! Please, just pull Clare aside and do it alone. Don't do it in front of everyone."

I laughed and said, "You think doing it in front of everyone was my idea? Oh no, it was Clare's idea. I apologize...on my knees, in front of the whole school, and say that what I said was a lie, she'll forgive me. And, that's the only way she'll forgive me."

Adam growled and said, "She'll forgive you Eli, if you just...fix it. But, not this way."

I shook my head, smirking, turning away from Adam and heading to the doors.

Adam ran past me, standing between me and the door.

"Adam, if you don't move, I'll move you," I growled.

He stood between the door, and I said, "You fucking asked for it Adam."

I pushed Adam forcibly causing his feet to fall out from beneath him.

Adam shook his head, tears filling his eyes, looking up at me and I smirked.

I passed Adam, walking through the crowd of people gathered in a circle.

Once I reached the middle, there she stood, her arms crossed in annoyance...tapping her right foot gently.

My heart dropped into my stomach, and my stomach dropped into my ass, and my ass fell to my feet as I searched for the words...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Everyone surrounding Eli and I waited patiently for one of us to talk.

"Come on Eli, tell them why you called everybody here," I told him raising a curious eyebrow.

Eli smirked and I could tell his hesitation in his words as he started to talk.

"The reason...the reason I bought you here right now, was because...because I want to apologize to Clare and want you all to know something!" Eli screamed making sure the whole crowd could hear.

My heart stopped, was he actually going to do it?

Eli slowly went down on his two knees in front of me, looking up and glancing into my eyes.

_"What is he doing? What the fuck?"_ I heard rumblings from the crowd.

Eli gulped and looked me straight in the eye saying, "I'm sorry Clare. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell. I'm sorry for lying to everyone. I. Am. Sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Tears dripped from my eyes, and I nodded.

He breathed out as I held out a hand to help him up.

"You hear that everybody? I'm the one who unhooked her bra in English class, I'm the asshole that lied about it all over Facebook, that's me. I'm the one! And, I'm sorry Clare," he said his chest breathing in and out.

Owen shouted, "We don't care about your stupid apology! You started a revolution man!"

"Yeah!" Someone screamed out.

"Yeah! Come on baby show me some ass!" Reese screamed getting everybody worked up, pulling out cell phones, and completely ignoring Eli's words.

As the words were being said, Eli smirked and said, "Well, it was worth a try. Sometimes, things just don't turn out the way you want them to, sorry tuts."

I laughed, he was full of shit.

This whole apology thing was just so people could gain up on me and yell at me.

So they could corner me and call me a slut, a whore, and all the names in the fucking book.

I shook my head and said, "To believe you would try and make MY life better, yeah right. What the fuck was I thinking?"

When I spun to turn around, I rammed into Fitz's hard chest causing me to fall onto my back.

I screeched in pain, feeling my shirt rise up and the concrete to scrape my skin. I winced, tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey look! She's on her back! She's doing what she does best," Eli called out making everyone laugh.

I looked down, tears dripping down my face, here we go again.

My head shot up when I heard quick paced footsteps and Adam appeared grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up off the floor.

"Told you I'd be here to pull you up," he said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3<strong>

Did I have you all thinking Eli was actually going to "fix" everything?

ha-ha yeah right!

I like Eli with this bad, bi polar, weird side! It's kind of cool to write about it! lol

YEH SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES EVERYDAY, LOL I JUST KEEP GETTING IDEAS IN SCHOOL...LOL I'M SORRY I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY!

Is that sick? Yeah probs, oh well (;

I hope you liked the whole Adam thing with the helping and stuff yeah! lol

**LET'S JUST SAY THE BICKERING HAS JUST BEGUN (; **

Let's just say in the next few chapters, this story will take a SURPRISING turn...

_**REVIEW (;**_

_**60 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY YOU GUYS! I LOVED THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE...AMAZING. I ASKED FOR SIXTY REVIEWS, AND GOT 74! YOU'RE AMAZING...NUFF SAID. AND AMAZING PEOPLE DESERVE...AN AMAZING CHAPTER NOW DON'T THEY? he-he! I love you guys! KEEP REVIEWING AND THE CHAPTERS WILL KEEP COMING! THEY KEEP ME GOING! LOVE YOU GUYS! Please Enjoy the Fourth Chapter of What an Asshole...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 4<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Ouch!" I screeched, gripping onto Adam's arm while tears dripped down my face while Ali tried to clean the huge scrape on my back.

"Stop moving Clare and maybe it won't hurt that much," she said gently pressing the alcohol cotton swab onto my back slowly.

I hissed, gripping Adam's arm tighter and I glanced into his eyes as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It hurts..." I said wincing at the pain.

Adam smiled and said, "Sorry I wasn't there before you fell on the ground."

I laughed and said, "I'm just glad you got there in time when you did."

When we all remained silent, I felt the my shirt being pulled back down from the back and wincing at the pain.

"All done," she said smiling.

I slowly turned to sit on the corner of my bed and breathed out.

When I was about to thank Ali, I was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating.

Once she hung up, she looked at me, giving me a sincere look and I smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. You can go."

She wrapped her arms around me gently, trying not to hurt me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, stay strong kid," she said smiling while walking out of my room and down the steps.

I looked at my blinking computer, knowing I had received a notification from Facebook.

I chose to ignore it.

Adam looked at me, ignoring the noise, and said, "I'm sorry that had to happen today. I tried to warn Eli and tell him that he wouldn't-."

I shook my head, looking slowly up at him and said, "It's not even worth talking about him. Eli will always be...Eli. Their is no way to change a person like him." I gulped just trying to pull myself together.

"My mom's going to be home soon, so I think I should get you out of here before she gives me the talk," I told Adam laughing.

Adam smiled and grabbed his book bag, "Sure, it's no problem."

I slowly trailed behind Adam and we stepped outside.

"Thanks for everything today Adam, I don't have one friend that would ever help me up when the whole school is against me," I told him smiling letting tears flow down my face.

Adam embraced me in his arms, not knowing what to say.

Their wasn't anything to say anymore.

It was too late to say anything.

"I'm scared," I whispered in Adam's ear as he hugged me looser trying not to come in contact with my lower back where I had gotten hurt.

Adam let me go slowly, and said, "You're going to get through this Clare. You're strong."

I nodded and gripped the door knob slowly.

"Strong enough to take Eli on?" I asked him smiling wiping the tear from my face.

Adam turned, flashing me a smile, and said, "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I called Adam, possibly, twenty eight times, I think.

I lost count after sixteen.

"Hey Adam, it's me, listen I'm sorry about pushing you, I didn't mean it. Come on man, don't be a pussy, I mean, oh shit, I keep fucking up man, just please. Cut me a break. Call me back," I sighed heavily hanging up from being ignored by Adam for the fifth time and going straight into voicemail.

I wasn't proud of what I did to Clare outside.

But, then again, I wasn't the one who pushed her.

I would really feel like shit if I pushed her.

If anything, I would want to fuck her, not hit her.

I laughed, knowing being in a relationship with Clare was long gone after what I've started.

So, why not make it worse?

Why make try and make things get better when it's clearly too late?

I smirked looking at my book of "Pranks and Annoying Things" to do to people book...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smiled at everyone walking into school, as they gave me the death glare.

When I reached my locker, I took a deep breath, noticing Reese was standing in front of it.

"Can you move?" I asked obviously annoyed.

He smiled at me and said, "Not until I get what you gave Eli."

"What did I give to Eli?" I asked him not surprised that Eli had started yet another rumor about me.

He said, "Wow, Eli said you would deny it, but ignoring what happened between you two...just doesn't seem right."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "What did I do to Eli?"

"You gave him a blow job behind the bleachers, everyone knows," he said as my cheeks flushed red.

He laughed and said, "You're blushing! It's true! Oh my god, I thought he was flubbing, but I guess not. I should always listen to Eli, even when I doubt him, he always turns out right."

I smiled and said, "Yep, it's true. Now, can you please move?"

Reese quickly stepped aside and leaned seductively against my locker.

"So, will you?" He asked me.

Why not just fuck Eli over and agree with the rumors?

That would annoy him even more.

"Sure, why not, it's not like I have anything else to do," I told him.

"Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded and slammed my locker shut getting closer to Reese. I slowly pressed him up against the locker and whispered in his ear.

My hot breath made him shiver beneath me, and I grinned.

I pressed my chest against Reese and he smiled.

"I'll see you after school, I guess?" I asked him getting antagonizingly close to his lips.

Reese's lips quivered in anticipation and I smiled breathing out moving away from him.

"Where do I meet you?" He asked.

I walked away from him swaying my hips, purposely, and said, "Use your imagination and...you'll find me."

My face lit up, blushing bright red, not believing what I just did..

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eli asked me as I sat down in my assigned seat for English.<p>

"Hi Clare, how are you? I hope the rumors I spread about you don't effect you at all and you don't get abused by teenage boys with raging hormones in the hallway," I told him grinning.

Eli sighed and glared down at me and said, "The whole point about me spreading rumors about you is so I see you crying, why aren't you crying?"

"Why am I supposed to cry? Does that turn Eli on?" I asked him grinning.

"Or do I have to ask your mother what turns you on Eli..." I whispered.

He grinned, "Oh nice one Clare, bringing my mom into this. Well, I would have a better come back, but it's all over your mom's face."

I giggled, and Eli growled, "Why are you so fucking happy?"

Eli quickly sat behind me as people whispered about Eli and I questioning whether the rumor was true.

Then, Eli tapped my shoulder and asked, "Hey,you, yeah you, listen, Reese and you? Really?"

I turned and asked, "Does it bother you?"

"You just didn't seem like that type of girl," Eli told me smirking.

I laughed and asked, "Well...if I did it to you, why shouldn't I share my talents with other guys?"

Eli smirked and said, "Fine. Suit yourself. Have fun."

"I intend to," I told him.

Eli slammed his fist down on his desk and I turned around, "Anger management much?"

He smirked.

I slowly turned around and tried to pay attention but couldn't due to Eli's heavy breathing down my back.

Eli traced his fingers over my bra strap and I quickly spun around and said, "Don't you fucking dare."

He smiled and said, "Don't test me..."

"Mr. Goldsworthy, caught talking once again, what is it this time?" Ms. Dawes asked breaking the tension and Eli's fingers ripped quickly away from my shirt.

I could feel Eli smirking at her.

"Sorry Ms. Dawes, won't happen again," he said his hot breath going down my back.

Ms. Dawes slammed the piece of chalk on the ledge of the black board and said, "Seriously Eli. What's going on that you've all of a sudden become so talkative? You used to be one of my best students."

I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Clare asked me a question," Eli said.

My eyes bulged open and I shook my head.

Ms. Dawes opened her mouth a little and said, "Is that so Eli? Well, since today is Friday I'll let you two go. But, on Monday if I hear one more bicker out of one of you...Both of you get detention."

* * *

><p>I sighed quickly getting up and running out of the classroom when the bell rung.<p>

"Hey Clare! Wait up!" Eli screamed as I quickly spun my locker combination into my lock.

Eli stood next to my locker, out of breath, and I asked, "What do you want?"

"Just to...talk," Eli said smirking.

I laughed pathetically and said, "The last time I "talked" to you, I got pushed on the ground and called a whore. No thank you..."

My sentence trailed off as Eli tried to contemplate on how to fight with me.

Once I got my locker opened, about ten notes fell out.

I growled and bent down to pick them up and throw them out.

When I did, someone slammed into my ass causing me to squeak and jump up.

I spun my head around and saw Fitz.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Fitz sighed and said, "What Eli got."

I threw my hands in the air and screamed, "Everyone wants what Eli got! Why doesn't everyone just line up behind the fucking bleachers and I'll suck everyone's dick at once?"

Fitz smiled and said, "Eh, whatever floats your boat baby."

My eyes averted to Eli who stood with his right hand in his pocket, smirking.

"She's pretty good at multi tasking, I'll tell you that," Eli said smirking.

I smiled and felt tears coming to my eyes and I didn't know why.

When I started walking, I felt a hand get a firm grip on the clasp of my bra and pulled me back forcibly, sending me off my feet and onto my back on the floor...once again.

I winced, feeling my back, touching the scrape.

"Where do you think your going?" Fitz hissed violently.

"Come on man, just leave her alone," Eli said.

Fitz laughed and said, "Just because you got what you want doesn't mean we're done with her.""

Fitz slammed his hand on his locker and winked at me.

"See you Monday," Fitz said winking yet again at me.

Eli looked down at me and said, "Tsk tsk Clare...on your back again. I thought you'd be better than that."

I gave him a questioning look and asked, "Really?"

He nodded.

"This is how it's got to be Clare," he said.

"So...me being bullied and pushed around by you is how it's gotta be?" I asked him with anger in my tone.

He smirked, "That's how I like it. I like you all frazzled, it's...somewhat amusing and adorable."

I grinned, oh I couldn't wait until Monday.

If Eli thought that he was going to do stuff to me, and me not fight back.

He was wrong.

He was so wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>**MONDAY MORNING**<strong>

"So, everything's set?" I asked Adam as he grinned.

I smiled and said, "Thank you Adam so much for helping me out. I'd do it myself...but I can't."

Adam laughed at me and said, "No problem."

I had spent my whole weekend in my room, doing homework, occasionally getting up to eat and use the bathroom.

But, other than that, I didn't do anything else but think about ways to get back at Eli.

So, the first thing Eli did was embarrass me...and that's exactly what I wanted to do to him.

My heat shot up, and my heart raced noticing Eli had just entered school.

I leaned my back against the locker, biting my lip, and Eli said, "Morning...Edwards."

He eyed me up and down, noticing I was wearing a shorter skirt than my usual spring skirts and a strapless shirt.

"Why the sudden change of appearance? Is their a special occasion?" Eli asked smirking.

"Not that...I don't mind the change, I-I-um," Eli fumbled his words and blushing a tint of red appearing across his face.

Toying with his emotions.

Hm, I have to put that on the list too.

"No occasion," I said closing my locker.

"Just...feeling a change of the weather is coming," I told him smiling.

Eli's eyebrows tightened and sighed gripping the strap to his bag tightly.

"So..I-I guess I'll see you in English..." Eli said trying to form words as he eyed my chest.

I smiled and placed my finger under his chin causing our eyes to clash, "Didn't your mom tell you that staring was rude?"

He gulped and I giggled slowly walking away knowing my plan was falling perfectly into place...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I waited for Eli to exit the boys locker room, and smile knowing this was actually going to work.

I checked my hair in the mirror, trying to make it look like I was busy.

Slowly, I tied my shoes trying to make sure everyone was out of the locker room.

When the coast was clear, I smiled opening Eli's opened locker.

Dumb ass never bought a lock.

I told him to buy a lock...several times trying to warn him that someone, someday will steal his stuff.

Who would have known it would be me?

I laughed knowing this would teach him a lesson.

I hated being stuck in between two "friends."

It was always so hard.

But, in this case Clare was right and Eli deserved to be punished.

I smiled grabbing all of Eli's clothes in my hand and placing them in a bag.

Once I got his clothes in a bag, I exited the locker room and saw Clare waiting nervously by her locker.

I handed her the bag and she smiled, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She screeched wrapping her arms around me.

"No problem, I got to get to class. Good luck," I told her.

"I won't tell him it was you," I told her reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smiled gripping Eli's clothes in my hand and walked into the library.

Once I got a seat, I pulled out my scissors.

I smirked, cutting holes in his clothes in the most embarrassing places...

* * *

><p><strong>**45 MINUTES LATER, AFTER CLARE GIVES ADAM BACK THE CLOTHES TO PUT BACK IN HIS LOCKER**<strong>

I smiled, waiting for Eli to come out of the boys locker room with holes in the funniest places.

Adam came out, approaching me, laughing hysterically and holding onto me trying to catch his breath.

"Clare...he...you...oh my god..." he said as I tried to put together words that weren't making any sense.

When everyone came out of the locker room except Eli, I had assumed that he was too embarrassed to come out looking like the way he did.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Adam immediately kept a straight face as we watched Eli walk out, with holes in places where holes should never be.

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back a smile.

Eli simply smirked at me, as I stared at the huge holes that showed his nipples, and his jeans had a gaping hole in the front which showed off his racecar boxers.

"Good one Clare...I give you props," he told me smirking.

When Eli starting walking off, I eyed the big hole in his jeans in the back that caused everyone around him to point and laugh.

Yes! This was what I was waiting for!

I couldn't do anything else...but smile.

He turned around and growled lowly saying, "I love the new change of the weather Clare. But, I feel a storm coming..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4<strong>

So, anyone like this chapter?

I couldn't really think of something REALLY funny and embarrassing to do to Eli besides this, as of right now. Maybe if you give me ideas than Clare will keep fighting against Eli!

Let me just say, that this story is getting HEATED UP!

Will Eli take it too far?

Yes.

_**THANK YOU FOR THE OVERWHELMING AMOUNT OF REVIEWS (; **_

**85 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

**PLEASE REVIEW (;**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I READ EACH AND EVERY REVIEW AND I TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION! **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	5. Chapter 5

HEY YOU GUYS! WORKED PRETTY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING AT THE BOTTOM AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! BIG NEWS!**_ ALRIGHT, LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING! PLEASE ENJOY THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 5<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Ha-ha.

Oh Clare.

You have no idea who the fuck you're dealing with.

I couldn't not burst out in laughter at the thought of Clare actually trying to get back at me for what I've done to her.

Unlike her, I can take people talking shit about me.

And, unlike her, I don't have to cry every time someone calls me something I don't like.

But, usually everyone knows better than to say something or I'll kick their ass.

I should have known that the whole Clare looking hotter than usual thing was a set up.

If she thinks she can take my clothes, cut them, and get away with it she can dream the fuck on.

I'm going to make her life a living hell...with me in it of course...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I walked into school, hesitantly of course, trying to keep my distance from several staring teenagers.

"I can't believe she did that..." someone whispered.

My head spun and everyone spread out glaring at me like I was some experiment with a disease.

Rumors.

Stupid Rumors.

I sighed, as a huge crowd surrounded my locker.

"What's going on?" I asked Adam.

Adam sighed and said, "Another one of Eli's jokes I presume..."

I stood on my tippy toes trying to see past the huge crowd.

Soon enough I got sick of waiting and said, "Excuse me," while gently shoving through the crowd.

Once I reached my locker, I came eye to eye with Eli who leaned on his locker right next to mine, smirking.

"Good morning Clare," he said as my eyes averted to the collage of condoms tapped to my locker.

Their was no possible way I could open my locker now because their was a condom wrapped around the lock.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and smirked crossing his arms.

Everyone around us waited for Eli to say something annoying and out of line but, he didn't.

I listened closely, and heard a faint vibration echoing through my locker.

"You didn't..." I told him glaring him down.

Eli started to move and said, "Oh but I did."

I rolled my eyes, while slowly removing the condom off of the lock, and tossing it on the ground.

The crowd backed up as I opened my locker, stepping to the side, as ten vibrating dildos fell from the inside of my locker.

My face turned beat red, and I kept my hand on my hip as Eli mimicked me.

Everyone around us started hysterically laughing and I said, "ha-ha very funny Elijah."

Eli glared into my eyes, and smirked.

"You know it takes a psycho to think of something like this," I told him.

Before he could say a sarcastic remark I held up a finger silencing him and said, "But, the fact that you actually did it, makes you look like an even bigger psycho than already are."

He smirked and walked by me, gently bumping into my right shoulder and said, "Then I guess you can call me crazy!"

The crowd laughed, but, soon disappeared and I glanced at the dildos all over the floor and just rolled my eyes slamming my locker and asked, "What are you looking at?" as the crowd soon dispersed...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smiled noticing Clare's obvious aggravated expression across her face as she walked into English.

Her bad mood just made what I had planned for her a hundred percent more enjoyable...for me anyways.

The second Clare sat down, I pushed her chair in with my feet causing her to squeak.

"Eli," she whined and said, "Not today. You've already done enough damage."

I laughed, oh but I was just getting started my sweet Clare.

When Ms. Dawes started to talk, I started to trace the outline of her bra, yet again.

I smirked, as I leaned forward and said, "Suck my cock."

She turned around, her bright blue eyes clashing with mine and said, "Shut up."

I smiled, knowing I was annoying her.

"Let me fuck you," I hissed in her ear so only she could hear me.

Clare shivered, jolting lightly from my breath going down her back.

I looked up, making sure was occupied, and whispered, "I wonder what it would be like...to have you underneath me, trembling, and begging for me..."

She turned around, slapping me across the face causing all heads in the room to turn.

Did I deserve that?

Hell no.

Elijah Goldsworthy does not take shit from anybody.

Especially Clare.

I held my hand over my right cheek and moved it slowly to try and make the tingling feeling go away.

Ms. Dawes stood before us, smiling and Clare asked, "Detention?"

She nodded smiling.

I growled and then laughed knowing I got us in trouble.

Which, would also piss Clare off even more.

Yay!

Damn, she was fucking strong, compared to most girls who have given me pity slaps before.

"Nice hands," I mumbled pissing her off.

I couldn't wait until left Clare and I alone in this room to bicker among ourselves...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Once again, as smart as Ms. Dawes was she decided to leave Eli and I alone to talk out our differences.

What a shit head.

This was never going to work.

If Eli and I were forced at gun point to settle our differences non of us would budge.

Eli glared at me, eying me up at down, and I asked, "Why the fuck must you be so irritating?"

"It's...funny," Eli hissed.

Hm.

"Well, if it's so funny how come I'm not laughing?" I asked him.

Eli's smirk twisted from side to side and said, "If it's funny to me, it's funny to everyone. You just don't have emotions or feelings, that's why you never find anything funny."

I mouthed an "oh," and continued, "I think you're annoying, that's a feeling."

He stood up from the desk, inching closer to me and asked, "Do you find me attractive Clare?"

I laughed out pathetically, until I noticed he was asking a serious question.

That was completely out of line and had nothing to do with what we were bickering about.

"Ew, no," I told him blushing.

Fuck don't blush you asshole.

You**_ don't_** like him.

Eli glared into my eyes and said, "Oh, well if you don't find me attractive than why has your face turned a slight tint of pink?"

"Because that's what it does when assholes talk to me," I told him grinning.

He stared at me, contemplating on what to say.

"I bet you you probably turn pink when assholes do other th-," I cut Eli off and said, "Don't go there Eli."

Eli quickly shut his mouth, a smile begging to appear across his face.

I stood up, starting to walk around the room because my leg had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes forcibly, due to an itch, and when I blinked my vision had become blurry.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What now?" Eli whined.

I felt tears coming to my eyes noticing I had lost both my contacts from rubbing my eyes.

"Eli, this isn't funny, my contacts fell out of my eyes," I told him.

I heard footsteps get closer to me and he asked, "So...you can't see anything right now?"

I nodded.

He better not take this as an opportunity to do something to me.

Oh! Brain Boner!

"Eli, I have my spare glasses in my bag, can you get them for me?" I asked him pleadingly.

Eli sighed and asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Oh come on Eli, please, I can't see," I told him.

My vision was very blurry, and kind of black now. I hated the dark, so this was starting to scare me.

I always had my contacts in, or my glasses so this would be prevented.

"Eli..."I whined my heart starting to race from being scared of not being able to see again.

I heard ruffling of my bag and I said, "Thank you."

Eli screeched, "Found them!"

I sighed in content knowing the blurriness would soon go away.

When I was little, my fear was the dark. It still is. I know, it's really sad to be sixteen and still afraid of the dark but it's one of the few things that have scared me since I was little. I remember dreaming about being blind, and I woke up sweating like a pig. It was the most horrifying experience, and it didn't even actually happen to me.

"Hold your hands out," Eli whispered as I noticed he was uncomfortably close to me.

I held my two hands out, and I heard my glasses drop on the floor beneath me.

"Eli!" I whined. "Pick it up!" I said getting really frustrated at this point.

"Get on your hands and knees...and look for them," he said as I could feel him smirking.

I sighed, "Eli you are taking this too far."

I widened my eyes, trying to see, but I couldn't.

"Eli, this really isn't funny what so ever," I told him but he remained silent.

"If it isn't funny, then tell me Clare, why am I laughing?" He asked me.

I sighed in frustration and Eli said, "This is what we call payback. You cut holes in my clothes, you don't get your glasses."

"At least you could see Eli! This is not fair," I told him as I just gave up and went on my hands and knees searching for my glasses.

Eli laughed and I could feel him staring at me.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint, move your hand to the right," I moved my hand slowly and hesitantly to the right and my fingers touches what felt like...a shoe.

I looked up, squinting and kind of getting a headache from not having my glasses on or contacts in, was that even possible?

With me, anything was possible.

I glanced up, and breathed out, "Eli this isn't funny."

My body was directly underneath Eli as he glared down at me.

"I don't know about you, but, I'm loving the view from here," Eli told me, as he what looked like from here, that he was crossing his arms.

I closed my hand into a fist formation and slammed it onto Eli's foot as he screeched out in pain.

"What the hell?" He screeched as I laughed moving my left hand out searching for the glasses.

It only took me about a minute to grip my glasses in my hand and place them on.

Once I got them on, I got up and said, "Thanks for nothing. Mr. fucking useless."

Eli was sitting at his desk holding his foot in his hand and wincing every time he moved it.

"I think you their is a slight possibility you broke my foot," Eli said looking down concerned for his foot.

I laughed, "Good, then my mission has been accomplished."

"When the fuck is this over?" Eli asked whining slamming his feet on the ground and I said, "It'll last forever if you keep looking at the clock asswipe."

* * *

><p>When I got out of detention, I glanced at my locker and saw Fitz leaning on my locker.<p>

"Thanks Eli, everytime I get out of school, detention or not I have this one standing at my locker," I told Eli as he smirked.

Eli stopped, halfway walking down the hall, keeping what seemed like a safe distance...from his _friend?_

Why would he keep a safe distance from his..._friend?_

I walked hesitantly towards my locker and gulped.

"Can we save the whole suck my dick conversation because now it's just a waste of time. I'm not doing anything anymore," I told Fitz as he grinned down at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked Fitz.

I spun around and Eli crashed into me, hard, causing me to skip a breath. I was stuck between Fitz and Eli until Eli moved away and Fitz picked me up off the floor causing my bag to fall on the floor and leave it behind.

"Put me down," I squealed as Fitz gripped me tighter and I knew what was coming.

The boy's bathroom.

"No, no, no, Eli tell him to put me down!" I squealed.

Why wasn't anyone fucking around?

Where the hell was the fucking principle?

Fitz kicked the door open with his foot and basically flung me into the bathroom.

My glasses went flying off my face and I growled.

Tears escaped my eyes and I searched frantically for my glasses.

This was ridiculous.

Why am I always the target?

Why do I have to be the school chew toy?

I silently cried, feeling around for my glasses yet again.

"Fuck," I mumbled trying to find glasses in what seemed like the biggest bathroom I've ever been in.

When I slammed my hand onto a shoe I gasped, not knowing someone was in here and I probably looked like an asshole on the floor.

"Take my hand," the strange voice said placing a hand in front of my face so I could see it.

I moved my hand to his, and his cold hand gripped my small hand pulling me up.

"Stay still," he whispered.

I nodded, my heart racing, not recognizing the voice at all, and wondering where Eli and Fitz had gone.

I remained still, letting the person slowly place my glasses on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered and he said, "It's okay, I'm used to being bullied too. Guys are assholes, especially them. I can't believe some guys have the nerve to mess with girls. It's so immature and ridiculous, it's like what are you in first grade?"

I was puzzled by this teenager. I didn't recognize him at all.

I completely ignored his statement and decided to ask him a question.

"Sorry, but I don't recall you ever coming to Degrassi before, did you just recently transfer here?" I asked him.

The boy nodded and said, "Oh I'm sorry. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Jake."

* * *

><p><strong> END OF CHAPTER 5<strong>

_**Like/Dislike? **_

Well, this boy is going to bring lots of trouble to the table!

Someone, I'm not sure who, reviewed suggesting I bring Jake the new character for next season into this story.

And, I thought, well that would bring jealousy for Eli...and Adam?

Hm, well, we will find out soon enough!

**95 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** I HAVE RECENTLY (JUST YESTERDAY AT LIKE THREE A.M.) **GOT A TWITTER. IT'S: ** TheCliffyG

Now, first off give me a chance to get used to using twitter bc, i have no fn clue how to retweet and all that stuff yet, all i know how to do is upload a status lol give me time. I'll learn (: I plan on letting you guys now when something is going to be uploaded if I have new story coming up!

Alright!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

HEY YOU GUYS! OMG, SO THESE PAST TWO DAYS HAVE BEEN PURE HELL! I SPENT THE LAST TWO DAYS AT MY MOMS WORK STUDYING FOR A MIDTERM THAT WAS FIFTY QUESTIONS, AND NOW I THINK I GOT A 100 AND I'M NOT STRESSING ABOUT IT ANYMORE! SO, I JUST WANTED TO GO HOME, UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER, BUT NO. FANFICTION WAS DOWN. BUT, THANKFULLY IT'S BACK UP! BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND REVIEW! _**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS**_! PLEASE ENJOY THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

**OH I would like to dedicate this chapter to _**degrassibear **_, she's an amazing writer! I've been recently hooked onto one of her stories _"Heal Me"_ I'd advise you guys to check it out when you have time..it's like addicting!** (;

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 6<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, after Fitz practically threw me into the boys bathroom, my glasses fell off, and then I was on the floor crying and trying to find my glasses. Then, as I'm feeling around for my glasses, I don't find my glasses. I found...a foot. I'm like thinking, oh shit who the fuck just saw me crawling around on the floor looking like an jackass," I told Adam my story as he smiled listening intently.

"But, no it's this new kid, his name is Jake," I told him smiling.

Thank God I put my contacts in after I left school to meet Adam after detention because I hated looking at myself in the mirror with glasses on.

"Oh, is he dreamy?" Adam asked me grinning.

I shook my head, but when I thought about it he did have nice eyes.

"No...no, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, with all these rumors, I wouldn't date anybody," I told Adam looking down at my coffee regretfully.

Adam sighed and said, "At least you know that who ever likes you during this time in your life, will actually like you for who you are."

"Yeah, but still, I can't trust anybody...except you of course," I told him giggling.

Adam glanced at me and said, "Clare, you can always trust me. I'll never turn my back on you. It's just, maybe who knows, this new guy might give you a little life. I mean you're always walking around school so upset and your head down. I just...want you to find someone, other than me and Ali, that will always be there for you to cheer you up."

I nodded and asked, "Do I really just mope around all day?"

"Not really mope, just you seem very...depressed except when you're around Eli and this tension between you two grows and it's so powerful even I can feel it," Adam told me laughing.

I glanced down at my coffee, sipping it gently, and placing it down. I swear I could feel every person in The Dot staring at me.

And, I knew good thoughts weren't going through their heads.

_"Is that the girl from the video?"_ I heard someone ask pointing at me.

I bowed my head and I told Adam, "You can go. I know you're embarrassed, just go."

He shook his head and asked, "Are you fucking crazy Clare?"

My smile soon turned to a frown when a random boy pushed me further into the booth that Adam and I were sitting in and asked, "Is this you?"

The boy glared at me, comparing me to the girl in the video who was crawling on the bathroom floor trying to find her glasses with my ass in full view.

Well, not my ass, but the back of my skirt.

"It's her!" The boy screamed as I growled, "Move."

I shoved the boy out of my way and when I stood he glared at my ass and said, "It's definitely her!"

Adam pushed the boy out of the way, saying something that I chose to ignore, and charged out of the Dot as I felt all eyes on me.

I held my head down, and moved past every body and rammed right into a hard figure.

"Sorry," I mumbled tears falling from my eyes just trying to keep moving but the person gripped my arm causing my head to snap up.

"Clare?" The boy asked as I raised my head and my eyes clashed with Jake's.

I cleared my throat as I heard Adam screaming my name to tell me to wait up, but he quickly stopped talking and said, "Just wanted to say...I'll see you tomorrow..."

Nice cover up Adam.

"Yeah, it's me..." I whispered.

Jake asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, listen, I'll see you around," I told him just wanting to get as far away from this place as possible.

Jake's mouth opened to talk, but was silenced by a screaming teen, "Look!Yeah buddy! He's gunna' get it in!"

I looked down, my face turning red, and totally embarrassed by this stupid kid.

Normally, I wouldn't really let this bother me because I had gotten used to it, but being around Jake, the new kid that I kind of wanted to impress, and being called a slut wasn't really what I wanted to happen.

"Hey you little shit! Do you want to wake up with a penis tomorrow morning?" Jake screamed going past me.

I turned around and he said, "If you want your package attached to you when you wake up, you'll never go near that girl again. You'll never touch her, you'll never talk to her, you make one ounce of eye contact with her...and we both know what will happen. Now scram!"

The teenage ran as quick as he could away from the scene screaming, "Sorry!"

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered.

Jake smiled at me and asked, "How else are we going to have a coffee together with so many annoying teenagers around us without me saying something to get them to go away?"

I grinned and asked, "Was that an invitation?"

He nodded.

Jake walked to the door, opening it, and holding it open.

I stood there, not knowing if this was a set up or not.

"Why?" I asked him continuing my question noticing he had a blank stare across his face, "Why me?"

He smiled and said, "You're the only civil person I've met at Degrassi so far and I intend on keeping it that way."

I wiped my tears and just continued to wonder why. Why would this kid want anything to do with me? Why would he want to spend time with a person like...me? Why? I was in no mood to question it, as Jake kept the door open following me inside the Dot...

* * *

><p>"So, what happened between you and Mr. Handsome last night at the Dot?" Adam asked me grinning as I breathed out smiling.<p>

I grinned and said, "I had a really good time."

"What did he tell you? You seem like you went from hell to heaven over night," Adam told me trying to find out what happened.

I tilted my head and said, "He didn't mention any drama in school. That was enough to make me happy."

Adam smiled and spoke softly, "I'm glad he cleared your mind for a while and kept you distracted. But sadly, we have to get back to reality and I just want to warn you to watch out for Eli. He seemed extra fired up this morning for some strange reason."

Before I could ask Adam why, he disappeared in the crowd of the hallway.

I sighed, placing my bag on my shoulder and rolled my eyes seeing Eli walking down the hallway with an angered expression across his face.

"Wow, Eli doesn't have a smirk plastered across his face for once, what happened?" I asked sarcastically concerned.

He gripped his hand on his book bag strap and his lip twitched.

"What's going on between you and the new kid?" He asked me.

I laughed, "Oh Eli. You're funny. Like I'd tell you. Oh, by the way thanks for posting the video of me crawling on the floor in the boy's bathroom looking for my glasses all over facebook. Too bad no one saw the part where Fitz flung me into the bathroom and you didn't help me at all..."

I slammed my locker shut, hoping he would feel my anger towards him.

Before I could turn the corner of the hallway I heard him say one word with a cracked voice, as if it was a cry for help, the one word that sounded like he meant it that I've always wanted to hear.

The one word that he had been scared to say.

The one word...that sounded like it finally meant something.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I watched as Clare ignored my apology, continuing to walk away, as a tear fell from my eye.

When I actually meant it, she didn't listen.

I slammed my two fists on the locker next to me and growled.

This Jake guy was bad news, I didn't want her around anybody but me.

I don't want her associating with anybody but her annoying _"friend,"_ me.

"Bro, what's up with the run of the guyliner?" Adam asked causing me to jolt out of my skin from him scarring the shit out of me.

Honestly, I didn't know where he came from.

I was all alone in the hallway just a second ago.

"She likes Jake man, she likes that Jake kid...I know it," I whispered my voice cracked from my chest starting to rise and my heart throbbing in pain.

Adam looked at me and said, "I told you this was going to happen Eli. Well, I didn't know about this Jake kid until yesterday. But, I told you making fun of her, spreading rumors, and posting videos of her all over Facebook wasn't really a way to say "hey Clare, I like you."

Adam laughed at me, but then stopped noticing I was really hurt.

"What does he have...that I don't?" I asked Adam.

He sighed, leaning gently against the locker, and said, "Well, first of all he treats Clare the way she deserves to be treated. He doesn't treat her like another guy. He doesn't unhook her bra in English class, he doesn't bicker with her, he doesn't call her names, he doesn't spread rumors about her, he doesn't put it all over Facebook, and he doesn't gather the whole school for a public apology then get her pushed on the ground to make her listen people call her a whore."

"Did I really do all those things?" I asked him.

He shook his head and then squinted, "Yeah you did."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I fucked up...I fucked up big time."

Adam nodded and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Should I try and get her to talk to me?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "Eli, in my opinion, I think both of you just need a breather. Both of you should just relax, take a break from fighting, go to the corner of the ring you know man? Just, take a break from all this drama. It's enough. It's even upsetting you. And, when you show emotion, you know that you've taken it too far."

"But, she knew I kind of liked her, and she is still going to spend time with him," I whined my eyes wandering the hallway.

"Eli, look at me," Adam ordered as I glared into his eyes.

"You have to give it a break, it's enough. You look like you haven't slept in what...a week, possibly two? Clare hasn't stopped crying until she met this guy yesterday. Just, give her time to be happy Eli. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want Clare to be happy?"

I don't know.

If she should be happy, she should be happy with me, not this_ "Jake"_ kid.

Adam interrupted my train of thought and said, "Eli, all that you've been doing to Clare is pushing her further and further away from you and you expect her to just crawl back to you and say _"it's okay Eli, everything you did to me we'll just put it behind us and be in a relationship together,"_ no it's not how it works Eli. You've gone too far this time. Maybe, when you go home today, actually think about what you did. But yourself in her shoes."

Before I could respond to that Adam had quickly walked away and I asked, "How do I do that?"

How do I do that?

Thinking about liking Clare, sent shivers up my spine, and just made me want to fight back and get her back.

No.

No Eli, you can't.

Don't do that to her.

Yes Eli.

Do it.

You know you want to.

I felt as if two voices in my head were fighting each other for me.

"Stop it," I growled sliding down my locker holding my hands up to my ears trying to get the voices in my head to go away...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"He did something, he...he..." I tried to find words as to puzzle my sentence together to tell Jake that Eli had apologized to me this morning.

Jake said, "Come on Edwards spit it out. What did he do?"

I sat with Jake outside of the school at one of the picnic tables, glancing at him.

"He apologized," I whispered.

Jake laughed and said, "You're really going to believe that shit. I mean come on the dude is just playing you, like he's been playing you this whole time."

A part of me, wanted to believe that Jake was right, but, another part of me was screaming at me and telling me that Eli really meant it.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered a tear falling from my eyes.

"This is just too much to handle..." I mumbled wiping the tear from my eye.

Jake glanced at me, and gripped my hand, making me kind of feel uncomfortable, "Clare, you're a strong girl. I mean I have known you for only two days, and I know for a fact that you're stronger than what you think."

I laughed and Eli approached our table as I quickly moved my hand out of Jake's and he asked, "Can I speak to you?"

"Su-," Jake cut me off and stood up, "No. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"No, it's fine, Jake really-," once again I was cut off, but by Eli this time.

Eli smirked and asked, "Who the fuck do you think you are Mr. fucking I wear tight pants so high my testicals are-"

I cut Eli off and glared at him, "Stop it. Both of you."

I knew that face from anywhere.

Eli was going to hit him at any second. He was going to lose it.

I stepped in front of Jake and Eli's fists relaxed and I said, "I'll talk to you after school Eli." I gripped Jake by the hand, pushing him in front of me, and walking quickly into school before Eli could fight with him.

"What's your problem?" Jake asked.

I said, "I told you he is unstable. Didn't you listen to me when I told you that yesterday in the Dot that he is like a ticking bomb? You don't know when they are going to explode Jake! Have you ever heard of a person that straps to a bomb and tells you when it's going to explode?"

Jake's eyebrows tightened and said, "Well, it depends if the bomb is strapped to the front of you then you can see the time."

He was just like Eli.

Sarcastic.

"Listen, I'll see you later," I told him.

Jake grabbed my arm gently and said, "Please, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking. Just, don't talk to Eli after school. It's for your own good."

I smiled and nodded, just wanting him to go away.

I gripped my bag in my hand, and sighed.

Once the hallways were clear and everyone was in class, I slid down against my locker.

I've took it upon myself to skip last period to clear my head.

I slid down against the rows of lockers, and started to cry, not knowing what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Like/ Dislike?**

**I got all of your reviews (; You guys are like...amazing! And, you deserve an AMAZING STORY!**

SO, WHO THINKS CLARE WILL TALK TO ELI?

WILL SHE LET HIM DOWN?

WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE DOESN'T?

WILL HE TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL?

Hm, Well guess you'll have to review to FIND OUT!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**135 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S**. You guys' reviews really motivate me, hope the chapters to this story turn out the way you want them (;


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, AND I'M LEAVING YOU GUYS AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS WITH THIS CHAPTER! SORRY ;( Okay, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE, ENJOY THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

**THANKS TO MY NEW BETA READER THIS CHAPTER IS GRAMMER/PUNCTUATION/SPELLING MISTAKE FREE-**SUPERFRESH :) Thanks again!***

**Okay, now please enjoy this chapter...(and the evil Cliffy at the end of course..)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 7<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

The bell just rang…decision time.

What do I do?

I spent my whole last period crying in the hallway. And where did that get me?

No where.

I got up, wiping my tears, as I watched Jake come down the one side of the hallway and Eli come down the other.

My heart jumped not knowing what to do.

I was stuck in between these two.

Jake was such a sweet, over protective, warm hearted, cute guy. But Eli…he was this mysterious ticking time bomb that could explode at any second and that's what made him so...interesting to be around.

Yeah, he's an asshole, and if anybody else were in my place they would probably never even glance at him again, let alone talk to him. But there was something about Eli…something about him that I would never be able to figure out unless I was around him more.

Yeah we fought.

Well, correction. We fight. We fight with each other ALL the time. But in my opinion, it kind of makes our _"friendship"_ more interesting.

"Clare," both guys said simultaneously making me turn my head from side to side as they glared each other down.

I sighed in confusion.

I glanced at both Eli and Jake, who didn't blink, but just stared intently. I could feel the tension grow between both of them, just waiting to explode.

But the question was, who was going to crack first?

I didn't really want to find out who, so I moved in between them and faced Eli.

"Listen, both of you," I glanced at each of them gaining their equal attention.

I sighed, "Jake, I've only known you for two days and you're already down my throat trying to control me. I just think we all need a breather here. I think we all got off on the wrong foot. It seems like I've caused too much tension. I think we should all take a week to just ignore each other. That means, no more rumors, no more videos on Facebook, no more protection and no more talking. Just...enjoy the silence."

My eyes averted to Eli who smirked at me and then Jake who sighed in anger.

"I'm sorry, I just think that's what all of us need" I told them closing my locker and walking away to leave both of them staring intently at each other not saying a word...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Looking. At?" I asked the little shit standing in front of me, pausing in between each word so the pretty boy could attempt to understand what I was saying.

He sighed, "I thought we were going to enjoy the silence. We can't enjoy silence if your big mouth is still running."

My hands twitched wanting to strangle him so badly.

This was my competition?

Really Clare?

My _shit_ was tougher than this guy.

"Well, since your new around here, let me tell you something. No matter what Clare tells both of us, I won't listen. I am not capable of listening to nonsensical things. And that includes me breaking her silence vow. I also have a couple of Clare's vows that I plan on getting her to break...but you don't need to know about those. It's big boy work, something that you wouldn't understand," I told him smirking and slowly walked away from him waiting for him to say that one sentence that always sticks in the back of your head and makes you want to turn around and say something completely out of line and stupid back to them.

Does that ever happen to you?

Happens to me all the time, don't feel like an outsider.

As if on cue, he spoke, "You know you had your chance Eli! You screwed up. It's my turn now."

Out of instinct, I turned, and laughed pathetically, "Who the hell do you think you are? Why do you think Clare keeps crawling back to me? Why do you think that no matter how many bad things I do to her, she always comes back? Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm already penciled into her schedule."

Jake stood, glaring at me, searching for a witty response.

"Once I convince her that you're bad news and show her how good it feels to be treated the way she deserves to be treated, she'll forget all about you. I'll make sure that whenever someone mentions your name, she'll turn her head and ask...who is that again?"

After he finished his comeback, I had brief déjà vu, because I thought I had heard it before.

Adam told me, that's right!

He told me that I treated Clare like...one of the guys.

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled, slamming into my shoulder purposely as he walked passed me.

I didn't say anything because he was right. That was a possibility. It _could_ happen.

This kid was capable of pulling my strings like a puppet.

"Got you thinking, didn't I emo boy?" Jake asked smiling while turning the hallway corner leaving me standing there alone.

This is how it could end up.

I could end up, living in a house with a hundred cats, my house would smell like cat piss and manure, and my closet would be filled with rats. I'd end up opening that closet, and introducing them to people as my best friends. I could end up with rats as my only friends! I'd be lonely, and end up rubbing my own dick for the rest of my life...

That sounds horrible!

That...that sounds like a fucking nightmare.

I gulped, snapping myself out of my trance and ran out of the school as fast as I could towards Clare's house forgetting that I had a car...and could drive...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Who is it?" I whined to the person banging frantically on my door.

They never answered, just kept banging.

After a long day of school with drama worse than Gossip Girl, all I wanted to do was rest until my mother got home and pounced on me to do my homework.

"Alright, Alright, stop bang-," I was cut off by a wheezing Eli standing at my doorstep.

Was I going insane or did I not just tell Jake and Eli that we should all take a break from one another?

Eli gulped, and said, "Clare, I need to talk to you. I can't...I can't end up living in a house full of cats. I can't rub my own dick-, I mean, forget what I just said, Can I come in?"

He continued rambling about a house, rats, and something about his dick.

I stood there, and just shook my head looking pathetically at him.

"I...can't...I can't breathe," Eli whined holding his hand over his chest.

I opened the door frantically assuming he needed help, and once I closed the door Eli blocked it.

He stood in front of the door preventing me from kicking his ass out. He immediately stood up, breathing normally and smirked.

Another one of his_** "jokes"**_ I'm assuming.

"Eli, please, if your fine, and don't need me to call 911, just get out and save me a headache," I whined rubbing my head.

He was known for his sick and cruel jokes that would cause me pure anxiety. And right now I really wasn't in the mood for his little antics. Eli had brought me to a point where I really didn't care about an apology anymore. I didn't care. His problem with me, was that I didn't care anymore.

Oh well.

He sighed, holding up his hands, and said, "I just want to talk. Just for two minutes, two minutes that's all I need."

"Eli, if you want to apologize I-," he cut me off and said, "I want to do more than apologize."

My eyebrows tightened and I crossly threatened, "If you ask me to suck your cock one more time Eli, I swear to god-," I was silenced by Eli who crushed his lips against mine.

Once I realized what was really going on, I pushed him away and slapped him lightly across the face.

He opened his mouth, and closed it again, confused. He lightly slapped me across the face, barely hurting me at all.

In return, I slapped him back.

He slapped me again, just his fingers brushing up against my cheek.

"If we are just going to stand here and slap each other instead of talking about what the hell just happened, get out," I demanded my face red and flustered.

Eli smirked and he said, "It was an..impulse."

"Oh really? Kissing me...was an impulse," I mimicked him.

He nodded and mumbled, "I want to do it again."

"Do wha-?" I was once again interrupted by Eli's hand grazing against my cheek and moving my head up so my lips would align with his perfectly.

My heart felt like a baby bird, slowly flapping it's wings to fly for the first time.

What the fuck was I doing? I was making out with the guy who spread rumors about me. I was making out with the guy who made my life a living hell. I was making out with the guy who made me cry endlessly, sometimes for days.

Why?

I pulled away slowly, my eyes fluttering open, and glancing into his eyes.

"I have nothing to say," I whispered.

Eli looked down at me and we both remained speechless.

"Can you please just go?" I asked him.

Eli was about to question it, but just nodded, knowing we both needed a break from each other. We both needed time to process what the fuck just happened...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"He kissed you? I'll kill him!" I screamed causing heads to turn as we walked into school.

Clare growled, covering my mouth as I kept rambling, and she hissed, "Can you please keep your fucking voice down? I don't want anyone to know! It was just...it was nothing. It never happened. I'm taking a vow of silence for a week from both of them. If I don't talk, then no trouble starts."

"Honestly, if you don't talk to them, it might make things worse and Eli might do anything to get you to talk to him. And, I mean...anything," I told her as she sighed.

"Why can't you just agree with me?" She asked me.

I smiled and said, "Because I'm your friend and I care about you."

It's too bad I care too much.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

The second I walk into school with Adam, there he stood.

The person we all know and love, Elijah Goldsworthy.

I stood next to Adam, hoping he'd stay with me while I go to my locker so that Eli wouldn't talk to me, but instead he quickly sped off, leaving Eli and I alone.

Eli glared at me.

We stared at each other, not saying a word.

I was definitely not going to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, are you just going to ignore what happened between us yesterday?" Eli asked me with a shaky voice.

When he spoke, his lips quivered. Those lips. The lips that had crushed against mine yesterday. The lips that nearly drove me off of a cliff. The lips that gave me the best kiss I've ever had.

Eli stood there, as I remained silent not wanting to say anything.

The only logical explanation for my silence was because there was nothing for me to say.

I ignored Eli and tried to not make eye contact with him.

"So, we kissed and you have nothing to say?" Eli asked me, leaning his left arm against my locker.

I shook my head.

"Really Clare? The only reason you don't want to talk is because we both know you want to do it again. It scares you to feel wanted, doesn't it Clare? Well, you know what Clare, Welcome to the real world. Some people actually care about you..." Eli told me slamming his hand against the locker and storming off.

My heart beat raced and my throat grew dry, reanalyzing his statement.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, as I shrugged my shoulders slamming my locker shut...

* * *

><p><strong>1 WEEK LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Alright Clare, for a week I've tried to talk to you but all I get is a shy glance and a shake of the head in return.

I kissed her, mistake number one.

Kissing her makes me want to kiss her more.

Mistake number two…caring.

It wasn't like I could hold myself back. I tried, but the way she was talking, the way her lips quivered in anticipation, and the fact that no one was home...I just had to do it.

But, now she won't talk to me.

I know I didn't do anything wrong, I'm Eli.

I _**NEVER**_ do anything wrong. I'm what they call perfect.

"So, she won't talk to me. I have to do something that'll force her to talk to me no matter what," I told Adam as he sucked in air and coughed.

Adam sighed and said, "Eli, honestly she'll talk to you when she's ready. Don't push it."

"How long is she going to pretend like that kiss never happened? Plus, she started talking to pretty boy again and that bothers me. When I walk up to her, and start talking she'll just turn away and ignore my existence. The only thing I can do, is get her to talk to me."

I glanced at Adam, and immediately stopped when Clare walked into the cafeteria with Jake.

Fucking Jake, he can suck my cock for all I care. And, I'd make sure I had full blown Aids before he did.

Ha-ha.

I watched as they sat down, and Clare placed her bag on the ground.

I heard a clank, signaling something had fallen out of her bag, but just I turned away.

"So, how do you plan on getting her to talk to you?" Adam asked me.

I laughed and said, "I'll think of ...something."

My eyes averted to Clare, who sat smiling and laughing with Mr. Perfect.

I glanced down her back, to her smooth white legs, listening to her gentle laugh, and my eyes widened looking at her asthma pump lying aimlessly on the floor beside her.

"Eli, no..." Adam hissed as if he read my mind.

I sighed and leaned over the table, "If I take it..she'll have no choice but to talk to me if she wants it back..."

I smirked, getting up from the table ignoring Adam...

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 7<p>

_**Like/Dislike?**_

_**155 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**_

You guys are so amazing! Please, keep reviewing!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS! SO, I'VE HEARD MANY OF YOU ARE ADDICTED TO THIS STORY? IS IT POSSIBLE? WITH ME, ANYTHING IS! (HA-HA) ANYWAYS, I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU AGREE WITH ME! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE ENJOY THE EIGHT CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

***A Special Thank You To My Beta Reader- superfresh * **

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 8<em>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I grinned happily slipping Clare's asthma pump into my right pocket.

"Eli! Eli wait up! You have to give it back to her!" Adam screeched trying to catch up with me as I walked at a quick pace to my car.

He was out of breath, leaning his hand against Morty, wheezing uncontrollably.

"Geez Adam, relax, nothing bad is going to happen," I told him smirking and throwing my book bag into my car through the driver's window.

Adam glared at me. He actually glared at me, for the first time ever. It seemed as if he cared about Clare a little too much. As if he _like_ liked her.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I asked him smirking.

His eyes bulged and he said, "Oh I don't know Eli, she might need to use it! She could be in gym, running, and then have an asthma attack and not have a pump!"

"If she's going to have an asthma attack, then the only person who can help her will be me. Not Jake, not Alli, not you, me." I hissed at him, noticing that he was probably cursing me out in his head to make himself feel better.

"Why are you doing this to her? You're such a self centered prick! If anything happens to her, it's on your fucking head Goldsworthy," he growled, storming away from me like a baby.

Ignoring your problems, that's exactly how you should deal with them, asshole.

I rolled my eyes, looking at my car, and smiled watching Clare walk out of school all giggly and happy.

Her positive attitude kind of sickened me, but the beautiful way she laughed, made her chest rise and sink uneasily. She was walking slowly trying to catch her breath, as I leaned against my car, shoving my hands in my pocket, and feeling the asthma pump brush against my fingertips.

I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at her legs. But, with my fucking luck, that fucking douche was standing right in the way.

Jake.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek. Her face wasn't calm, or content, like it was when I kissed her. Clare's facial expressions had told me that she was uncomfortable with him touching her. Her face showed a state of alarm.

I didn't move, just stood my ground firmly staring at him, making sure he didn't go any further.

He whispered something in her ear, and she glanced at him, shaking her head.

What the fuck was he asking her?

I breathed out, sighing, and trying to relax. Doing breathing exercises to try and clear my head always helped me when something bothered me. But, since I liked Clare, it was hard to get her out of my head. When we "played" around with each other and bickered, it was what could distract me from the world. Clare takes me to a whole different universe sometimes, and in that universe, I'm actually happy.

In that universe I never make mistakes, I never make people resent me, and Clare and I are dating.

Some fucking universe.

I gripped the asthma pump in aggravation, and immediately let it go not wanting to break it.

He was such a fuck.

There was no other way to describe Jake. He wouldn't touch her when I wasn't around, but he would make sure he touched her when I was watching.

Jake tries to make me jealous. Oh that fuck, he thinks he's hot shit.

Alright Jakey boy, what's going to happen when you're by her side and she can't breathe and you can't find her asthma pump?

That's what I fucking thought..._I'll_ be the one to save her.

I smirked, and rolled my eyes opening my car door and slamming it behind me.

My hand wouldn't let me put the keys in the ignition, my feet wouldn't let me press on the gas, my mind wouldn't think of anything besides Clare. Was this what it felt like to actually have feelings for a girl?

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yeah, he kissed me on my neck, it was so weird," I told Alli as I sipped my coffee, describing to her the incident I had with Jake outside of school earlier today.

Ali giggled and said, "Oh Clare, he was just trying to get your attention in a weird, seductive, cute, creepy kind of way."

"But, we've only known each other for a week and he makes me feel..." my sentence trailed off not knowing how to describe the way Jake made me feel.

When Eli and I kissed, he made me feel comfortable, at ease, and not alarmed. When Jake touched me, it was a nice gesture and it made me feel wanted, but, it was too much too soon. He's so protective and the thing is, we aren't even dating.

Another bad thing was, he was always around.

"Uncomfortable?" Alli asked breaking me out of my trance.

I tilted my head from side to side trying to think of a word that described how Jake made me feel.

"Clare, if he makes you feel uncomfortable you should tell him because then he might think it's okay to do other things too if you don't stop him now," Alli told me sipping her water and glancing at me, waiting for me to respond.

I gulped nervously, and my heart raced just thinking about letting Jake go too far.

"Alli we aren't even dating, he would never think-," I stopped talking knowing Jake could take it farther than I would want him to.

Alli glanced at me and then asked, "What ever happened between you and Eli? Didn't he kiss you or something?"

I nodded, and crossed my arms, "Yeah, but I can't be with him."

"Why not? If you like him and he likes you, what's the problem?" She asked me while looking behind me, waving someone over.

I turned around, and saw Drew approach her. I took that as a sign to get up and leave. I grabbed my bag, and Alli said, "No, stay!"

"No it's fine Alli, I don't want to be a third wheel, I'll text you when I get home," I told her, leaving quickly knowing she didn't really want to deal with my problems and just wanted to spend time with Drew. I didn't really mind, because I just wanted to go home and sleep.

I pulled my iPod out of my bag, and placed the headphones in my ears, smiling as I blasted my favorite song.

"Are you brave enough to let me see ya peacock!" I screamed laughing uncontrollably, noticing that I had caused several heads to turn and glare awkwardly at me.

Oh screw them, I'm living my life and not giving a fuck.

Was it a crime to not want to be _"normal"_ these days?

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are your fingernails...blue?" Jake asked me examining my hand that lay limp in his hand.<p>

I pulled my hand out of his view, feeling embarrassed. I hate when people point out your problems, it makes me want to crawl in a whole and hide.

The worst feeling in the world is having someone innocently criticize you and then you trying to act like it doesn't bother you, even though deep inside it's eating away at you slowly.

"I don't know," I mumbled looking down at my hand and just ignoring it.

Jake smiled and said, "It's a nice day out today."

I nodded, "Yeah, beautiful."

Jake glanced at me and then back at the sun gleaming down on us. As we walked to school together, I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. Whenever I saw Jake, he would remind me of Eli, and I didn't know why.

I haven't heard from Eli in so long.

He hasn't even bothered me with an annoying or sarcastic remark in two days.

Was he up to something?

Eli must be planning something big.

Well, I'm ready for anything.

"Are you okay? You seem very deep in thought," Jake spoke breaking me out of my stupor.

I gulped and nodded, remaining silent.

Sometimes, I wondered if Jake and I were on the same page.

Jake gripped my hand gently as we approached the doors of Degrassi. He wouldn't hold my hand unless we were in school, which also made me question this _"thing"_ we had going on.

I pulled my hand away and he asked, "Okay, do I smell or something? What's up with you today?"

He stared at me, his innocent eyes waiting impatiently for my answer. Honestly, nothing was really up, I just had my mind on other things. Things like...Eli. I smiled, glaring at the ground and wishing that when I'd look up I'd see Eli and not Jake.

Was I starting to question if Jake was the right guy for me?

Yes, he got me through the rumors—he didn't believe any of them, and especially didn't laugh at me when some random person yelled something along the lines of "Whore," when we were walking down the halls together—but something felt off.

"Nothing's wrong, just tired," I told him right before he pecked me on the cheek and said, "I'll see you in math. I have to go to my locker before class."

"Alright," I said glancing around me trying to remember where I was.

When I was looking around, my eyes clashed with green eyes.

"Morning," Eli said standing his ground firmly, gripping his book bag strap tightly with his infamous smirk plastered across his face.

I smiled and looked at him, my eyes lightening, and cheeks turning rosy red, "Morning."

He nodded and walked away, not saying another word. He didn't try to start a fight with me, mention our kiss, or bring up any rumors. He didn't mention...well, anything.

This made my heart pick up it's pace and with each passing second my chest felt as if it was tightening.

I covered my heart, and breathed in and out slowly.

"It's alright Clare, don't worry, you'll be fine," I whispered to myself looking up and fixing my posture walking down the hall to first period...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Please give it back to her," Adam whined as I threw on my gym shirt walking out of the locker room.

I sighed, "I have it in my shorts pocket, if she needs it, I'll give it to her."

I wouldn't let her die if she was having an asthma attack. Fuck, I might be a dick, but I'm not a heartless person who kills people, especially not the girl I like.

Or am I?

Just kidding, just kidding.

When Adam and I walked into gym, I glanced at Clare who was stretching across the room. I watched as she lifted her arm across her chest, and smiled talking to Alli.

I think not having Jake in the same gym class as us really took the weight of competition off of my shoulders. When Jake was around, I had this intense feeling that I had to compete with this kid for Clare's attention.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked me.

I glanced at him and said, "Make small talk."

My feet moved me towards her even though my head was screaming at me to stop and not intervene with a girl who probably doesn't even like me anymore after all the shit I did to her.

But, when I thought about it, what did I have to lose?

"H-how are you?" I asked fumbling my words like a dipshit.

She smiled and said, "Alright feeling a bit light headed."

Oh fuck.

Light headed.

My eyes averted down to her nails, and they were a tint of blue.

Blue fingernails, light headed, both symptoms of an asthma attack.

"Alright everybody! Line up, we're doing suicides!" Coach Armstrong yelled.

Fucking great.

Really God? Do you really want to screw me that hard in the ass today?

Running will definitely give her an asthma attack.

My heart raced and I asked, "Can I run next to you?"

"Why? Are you afraid you're going to pass out?" Clare asked nudging my elbow playfully.

_I want to say, "No, I'm afraid __**you're**__ going to fucking pass out."_

But instead, I just smirked.

Clare and I, along with everyone else in the class, lined up for suicides.

I've never felt this nervous about running before in my life.

I watched as Fitz stood next to Clare, smiling at her.

"Hey," Fitz said as the whistle blew and then we were off. I breathed in and out, pacing myself as the tape increased going faster and faster as the levels got higher and higher.

Why wasn't Clare stopping yet?

By the time we reached eighty five, I still remained by her side. Clare and I were the only one's running by this time, and I wasn't going to leave her side because I was so afraid that she would pass out, and fall, cracking her head in the process.

With my luck, that would happen.

"Not giving up?" Clare wheezed asking.

I shook my head, gulping, clearing my dry throat.

When we reached 95 suicides, the gym class clapped, knowing we had reached the end together. Clare walked side by side with me and she said, "I um, I-."

Oh fuck.

She held her hand over her head and said, "I, I think I, I um."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I need to sit."

"I can't really—I can't see straight," she whispered as she leaned over to one side, clashing into me. All heads turned when her body fell into my arms.

My heart raced, not knowing what to do.

"Coach! Coach! She fainted! Clare fainted!" Fitz screamed drawing attention to everyone as I lowered her down to the ground.

I gulped and the Coach screamed, "Everyone get out of the way!"

He pushed through people and kneeled down next to her, "Clare, Clare, can you hear me?"

Coach Armstrong touched her face, moving it from side to side, and she wasn't opening her eyes.

I sat behind her, leaning her against my back.

Coach tried to wake her, and I said, "Obviously she isn't fucking awake! Go get help!"

He ignored my cursing, and got up running, out through the gym doors.

Everyone stared, whispering to each other, as I looked at Clare.

"Come on Clare, wake up, wake up," I whispered my voice going hoarse and tears dripping from my eyes.

I moved my two fingers over her vein, and felt no pulse.

"Does anyone know how to do CPR?" I asked everyone in the gym and Fitz raised his hand.

I sighed, "No seriously, this isn't a time to joke the fuck around. Do you or don't you?"

He nodded and said, "I took a lifeguarding class, I know what to do."

At this moment, I totally regretted not taking that CPR class last summer. Instead of doing that, I stayed in my nice air conditioned room, reading comics, and surfing the web. Now, at this very second, I was kicking myself for it.

Fitz ripped Clare out of my arms and laid her flat on her back, on the ground.

My heart raced, looking down at Clare's lifeless body.

I did this to her.

He tilted her head back, and pinched her nose, breathing two heavy breathes into her mouth.

Tears streamed down my face, my heart racing, my fingers twiddling nervously, my mind thinking guilty thoughts, and my legs feeling like jello. This was the worst thing I could have ever done.

Adam was right, I pushed it too far this time.

"Please Clare...please wake up," I whispered wondering where the fuck the coach was when you needed him.

Why wasn't help coming?

I glared down at Clare and Fitz, as he pressed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth.

I couldn't see Clare's face, so I moved to her side and noticed…

_she was kissing him back._

Her lips were locked with his, and her hand moved up to the side of his face.

"Clare?" I asked wiping tears from my face.

Fitz pulled away, smiling, and Clare sat up.

They all started to laugh at me.

Was this some sort of sick joke?

"Faking a death, real funny," I whispered.

Everyone around us started laughing as I darted through the gym doors, and then through the Degrassi doors, running the whole way.

I didn't turn back once, I didn't look back.

She made a fool out of me.

Now, I finally knew how I always made Clare feel.

And, the feeling...sucked.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p>So, <strong>likedislike**?

I got all your reviews, thanks so much! You guys are amazing! If you want the chapters coming, you have to review! (;

WHO THINKS ELI WILL GET BACK AT CLARE? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF JAKE IN THIS STORY? (ANNOYING, WEIRD, CREEPY, NICE?)

*I'M PROMISING YOU THAT THIS STORY WILL KEEP GETTING INTENSE AND DRAMA FILLED!*

Let me know what you think in the review! (;

**175 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

_**Thanks again to my Beta Reader-Superfresh! **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Chapter 9

HEY YOU GUYS! FIRST OFF, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND JUST A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK! SO YEAH, BLAME THEM! HA-HA. ALRIGHT, WELL JUST WANT TO REASSURE YOU THAT THIS STORY ISN'T COMING TO AN END...ANY TIME SOON BECAUSE EVERY TIME I TRY AND END IT, THEIR IS JUST SO MUCH MORE TO WRITE! LOL. SO, YEAH I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! OH AND BY THE WAY, I READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, AND I LOVED THEM. ABSOLUTELY LOVED THEM! I ASKED FOR 175 AND GOT 191. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE..AMAZING! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! LOVE YOU GUYS! NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE NINTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

_**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER THAT CORRECTS AND CONTRIBUTES TO THIS STORY-**__**superfresh :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 9<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I breathed in, my chest tightening, as my eyes shed tears one by one. I was at a point of no return, where I couldn't stop crying. I sat on the hood of my hearse, pouring my eyes out at my secret hide away. This hide away was where I was could look out to the horizon and cry, knowing that no one could ever see me or find me.

I clenched my hands together, interlaced them, and watched as they shook lightly due to how worked up I was.

"I was so stupid..." I whispered to myself looking up to watch the sunset.

My instincts were wrong this time. I had let my guard down. I let Clare in.

This time, the joke was on me. She knew I took her inhaler, she knew I was watching her every move that day and was subconsciously worried about her.

For the first time in my life, someone had outwitted me.

But, it was as if she had took it too far. Yes, I admit, I took it way too far in the first place taking the inhaler away from her, but she had the nerve to fake an asthma attack in front of the whole school and make out with Fitz right in front of my face.

It was as if our kiss had never happened, as if my feelings never meant a thing to her, as if..._I_ didn't mean a thing to her.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I feel like a bitch," I whispered to Adam as tears flowed down my cheeks. I looked at my best friend, who although didn't want to admit it, knew deep down that what I did to Eli was the worst thing I could have possibly done.

"He shouldn't have taken your inhaler away Clare, so in your defense, he had it coming," he told me sipping his coffee.

I glanced down at my cup, tracing lazy circles around the mouth of it, and sighed looking up at Adam.

My chest heaved, as I tried to control myself and I said, "I just wanted to get back at him. I didn't know how bad it'd make us both feel."

My eyes wandered around the Dot, I tried to get a hold of myself but the tears just kept coming. Who would have known that getting revenge would be so...upsetting? Was it because the person I seeked revenge on was the guy that I truly liked?

No.

No it wasn't Clare.

"Clare is Eli really worth crying over?" Adam asked me.

I didn't know the answer to that. Eli always made me express my emotions in odd ways. He made me feel upset, happy, depressed, and excited all at the same time.

"Jake," I looked up, getting Jake's attention knowing he was the one person I needed to talk to right now.

I got up and said, "I'll see you in class Adam, I just have to take care of something."

Adam handed me my bag, and I trotted towards Jake who stood in front of me, holding a bagel for us to share as we usually did each morning before school. I wiped away the stained tears that had streamed down my face whenever I thought about Eli.

"You okay Edwards?" Jake asked noticing how tired I looked.

I nodded and smiled, "I'm great."

Jake handed me half of the bagel as we sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. I tried to distract myself from Eli by constantly making eye contact with Jake.

I smiled when our eyes clashed and Jake started to break the silence, "So, I was thinking if you aren't busy tomorrow night, me and you can possibly see a movie?"

My eyes averted to him, and I smiled, "Possibly? Of course I'll go, I'd love to."

Jake smiled and said, "Great, this will be our official first date." He looked down at his watch, his eyes bulged and said, "Oh fuck, listen, I'll see you in school I have a meeting for English honors before first period."

"Sure, sure, go, I don't want you to be late," I told him smiling.

Jake picked his book bag up, and hesitated before leaving. He glanced into my eyes, and I knew what was coming. He smiled and moved his head to the side, moving closer to my lips, practically breathing down my throat.

When our lips connected, it wasn't anything like when Eli and I kissed.

It was awkward, uncomfortable, and weird. I didn't feel a…spark.

My eyes opened and as I stared down at Jake's lips interlocked with mine, I started to get dizzy. I quickly pulled away and he smiled, running out of the Dot.

I walked back to Adam and sat in the booth across from him as he said "Well that was fucking awkward, even from over here."

His humor got the best of me, caused me to burst into a fit of laughter.

But, laughing at a time like this, made me feel guiltier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I shoved my hands in my pockets and waited for Eli to get to school.

Every morning I would hang out with Clare before school, but today, I had a bit of unfinished business to take care of with Emo Boy.

I waited for him, leaning against my car, as I purposely parked it next to Eli's normal parking spot. I glanced down at my watch, noticing he was two minutes late. As if he was reading my mind, Eli's hearse sped up through the entrance of the parking lot and swerved into the spot next to me.

When Eli parked his car next to me, I smiled, already noticing anger radiate from him.

"Good morning Elijah," I smirked as he stormed out of his car, gripping his bag and ignoring me.

I followed closely and said, "I don't know if you heard me or not but I sa—."

Eli cut me off, shoving his index finger in my face and said, "You say one more word and I will personally remove you from this planet. Clear?"

"Crystal," I whispered walking backwards slowly.

When Eli gripped one of the doors to Degrassi I said, "Oh Eli, I forgot to tell you something about Clare."

As if Clare's name triggered something in his brain, he turned around and hissed, "What?"

I grinned and said, "I kissed Clare this morning, and oh yeah, she also agreed to go on a date with me this Friday. So I guess she did have some room to pencil me into her schedule."

Eli smirked and approached me, getting fairly close to my face.

"If you go through with all of this shit, it better be because you actually like her, because if you don't and you're playing her just to get back at me...you'll be very, very sorry," he hissed.

I laughed pathetically at Eli's attempt to protect Clare's heart, and asked, "What happens then?"

Eli once again gripped the doorknob to walk into the school but first turned back to glare at me, "You don't want to know."

I rose my eyebrow curiously, and smiled walking back to my car...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My heart raced as I saw Eli walk into school with his head down as people pointed and stared at him.

"Hey look he isn't crying today!" someone screamed out to him.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling light headed, and like shit because I did this to him.

Eli glanced up as he walked past me, shaking his head gently, and looked back down at the floor as he walked by.

I could never even dream about doing this to someone. I hate to admit it but in a way, I was just as bad as Eli. Eli and I had both pushed whatever we had going on too far and it was tearing our lives apart.

When I tried to move my feet to run after him, I got stopped by Jake who stood in front of me.

He stood tall and strong like a statue.

"Where ya goin?" He asked me.

I smiled nervously and stuttered, "J-just, going to the bathroom."

"You were going to talk to Eli, weren't you Clare?" He sighed, turning my whole body in the other direction and pulling me tightly to him.

He spread his left hand in front of my face and said, "Clare, you have to imagine that we're in a parallel universe where there is no Eli."

I harshly shoved him away from me and said, "Jake, you have to realize that we aren't in a parallel universe and there IS an Eli! So, get used to it."

Jake's expression was shocked, shocked beyond belief. Yeah bitch I stuck up for Eli over you, get over it!

"Sorry, just not having a good day," I mumbled gripping my bag and storming down the other side of the hallway as Jake called out my name trying to get my attention...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I looked down at my seat in English and noticed there was water all over the seat.

I didn't move, just glared down at it, waiting for someone to clean it because I sure as hell wasn't going to.

"Someone pee their pants?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Everyone laughed as I saw Jake standing in the doorway of my English class.

Since when the fuck was he in my class?

I ignored him, my eyes rolling so far in the back of my head as I tried to mask the gathering of tears that threatened to fall from my face.

This day has officially been the worst day of my life. I had gotten pushed into lockers and shoved into the girl's bathroom (_twice)_. The torturous slandering I received throughout the day was close to unbearable. It made me feel terrible for how I treated Clare, thinking about how she must've felt when I did all of those things to her.

All I wanted to do is make it through last period and go home to sulk in my bed.

But, as of right now, I wasn't going to sit in this seat.

"Eli, something wrong with your seat?" Ms. Dawes asked causing my head to pop up and people to suddenly stop talking.

I smirked and was about to respond when Clare gently moved me out of the way to clean the seat.

Everyone watched as they wondered why she would help. Why would the girl that I made cry more than I can count on my fingers, help me? It's funny because I was thinking the same question. I watched as the seat was wiped clean, and she avoided eye contact with me throwing the paper towels out and then sitting in front of me.

I gently slid into place in my seat and sighed.

There was hope.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I was slowly destroying his social life as seconds grew into minutes and minutes turned into hours.

The least I could do was help him out a little.

Eli was this strong, masculine, tough and emotionless person on the outside. But, when you rip that part away from him, all that's left is the real, sensitive Eli.

When the bell rung, Eli walked out in front of me, and just when I was about to tap his shoulder I got roughly pulled aside.

"What do you want?" I asked Jake losing every inch of patience with this kid.

He smiled pressing me lightly against the wall, and placing his hands on my waist, "I've been waiting outside your classroom for ten minutes just to see you Clare."

_I was going to say "So, what the fuck do you want, a sticker?"_

But, instead my words were silenced by his cold, rough, chapped, lips.

My head felt as if it was spinning from the way Jake smothered me and basically suffocated me.

He pulled away, breathing out, and my eyes averted to Eli who stood next to us shaking his head.

"I thought that you standing up for me was your way of saying 'hey I'm sorry for faking my death let's talk again'. But no, you're just as bad as him. I'm so stupid. Have fun with Mr. Perfect. He'll show you a real fucking great time. Sorry I wasn't up to your high standards," Eli said quickly as he walked away, and slammed the doors of Degrassi.

I pushed Jake off of me and asked, "Why did you do that? Why do you _always_ do that?"

He tried to speak, but I ignored him, rushing past him to get to Eli.

Jake gripped my hand tightly, pulling me back, and slammed me into the wall.

I gasped, looking into Jake's eyes that were filled with hatred.

My heart skipped a beat, not knowing what he would do next...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 9<strong>

So, _**Like/Dislike**_?

What do you guys think of Jake now? LOL

Oh, yeah, and I have to tell you guys something, this is story is going to be taking a couple of unexpected twist and turns so, just a warning!

Hope your up for it ;)

**Review for the next chapter! **

**200 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Chapter 10

HEY YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORT AND SWEET, THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO KEEP GETTING...INTENSE. SORRY, IT JUST HAS TO HAPPEN. SO, HOPEFULLY EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY REVIEWS, B/C I WANT TO HEAR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND HONEST OPINIONS! LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY THE TENTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY BETA READER WHO REALLY DOES A NUMBER ON THESE CHAPTERS(I MEAN IT IN A GOOD WAY!) EVERY TIME I SEND HER SOMETHING**-_**superfresh ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 10<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I was taken by surprise when Jake was ripped away from me and was replaced by Fitz.

I smiled up at Fitz gratefully and in return he just nodded and smiled, "Anytime."

I sighed running away from Jake as Fitz held him in a tight grip.

"Eli! Wait!" I screeched, noticing he was sitting in his hearse with his head down on the steering wheel. I walked slowly to his car, and shivered as the wind picked up. I glanced through the window and saw Eli, noticing that he was crying.

He finally...cracked.

He opened the door, as I backed away a little to clear the way, and he placed his feet on the ground.

Eli looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, and his chest heaving. I remember what it was like to feel like he does right now. I remember the exact feeling. I looked down at him, shaking my head and started to say, "I'm so-.

He cut me off, holding his hand up and said, "Save it Clare. I don't want to hear anything anymore, I understand that you just want to be left alone, and that's what you're going to get."

"Eli n-," he wouldn't let me finish a sentence as he continued, "Stop trying to make me feel better Clare. All this shit that happened, I had it coming. Just, please let's really end this. Each time we talk to each other or even exchange eye contact it turns into a fight. I don't want to fight this when obviously Jake clearly comes first each time."

I pulled Eli up off his seat by the collar of his jacket, and his eye's bulged.

"Eli, just listen to me for two minutes," I growled as his eyes stared into my own.

He shook his head, "I'm done listening Clare."

Eli forcibly pushed me away, causing me to fall straight on my back, and stare up at him, emotionless. I couldn't believe what he had just done to me.

My mouth opened agape. I tried to speak, but remained silent.

"How could you do this to me?" I whispered, tears falling from my face.

Eli smirked at me and said, "I'll always be here Clare, and the reason is…to push you down."

I gulped, my eyes blinking vigorously trying to clear my vision, and I watched as Eli slammed his car door and drove off. I couldn't get up, I couldn't move, I didn't want to. I just wanted to sit in this parking lot, on the floor, without anyone to help me up.

To be honest, without Eli, there is no getting back up...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

As soon as I saw Fitz holding Jake in a headlock, I knew right then and there that something was wrong.

I heard a screech of a car and immediately averted my eyes to the parking lot. There I saw Clare sitting on the ground sobbing.

Eli.

My heart raced as I ran to Clare.

I looked down at her, as she stared aimlessly at the ground, crying.

To look at my best friend lying on the ground, crying hysterically over Eli, just broke me down into little pieces. And the worst part was, I couldn't do anything to fix it. I kneeled down slowly next to her and gulped nervously not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"H-he's really gone, I lost him," Clare whispered looking at me.

I sighed, my hands turning to fists, and I said, "Clare you don't need this. You don't need him."

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her grip, and I listened to her sob in my ear.

As she cried hysterically her small body shook uncontrollably in my arms, and I couldn't stop her. I loved Eli, he was my best friend, but pushing Clare away like this wasn't going to help either of them. Once I was done with Clare, I would go talk to Eli because he has officially taken it way too far.

Clare was and will always be like a little sister to me. I will always stand up for her and defend her no matter what. Clare was always there for me when I needed her and right now, she needed me.

A tear shed from my eyes as I listened intently, trying my best to translate Clare's slurred words in my ear, "I need him. I n-need him. I need him Adam, oh god I need him."

She whispered, _"I need him,_" in my ear so many times that I had lost count after twenty.

I rubbed her back with my hand, trying to calm her down, like an uncontrollable bawling baby. Except this baby had a broken heart.

I kept holding Clare, not wanting to let her go because I felt like if I did she would get hurt again.

"It's alright Clare, everything's going to be okay," I whispered in her ear, but she only sobbed louder at my feeble attempt to make her feel better.

I took that as a signal to shut up, and tried to help her up off the parking lot floor. If I didn't she would probably stay here, and cry in the same spot forever. My hands moved to her sides, as I tried to help her stand.

"Come on Clare, let me take you home," I whispered gently, getting her up off the floor, as she kept crying.

I walked her to my car, and sat her in the passenger seat.

When I glanced over Clare, I saw Jake walking our way and I mentally gave him the finger.

Come on man, seriously? Why won't you just give up.

"Don't move," I ordered to Clare as I closed the door and locked it, rushing around to the other side of the car trying to block Clare's view of Jake.

I put a hand up and said, "Stop right there."

"Is she okay? What did he do to her?" He asked alarmed, trying to look over my shoulder to see her crying.

I sighed, placing my hand over my forehead in frustration, "Listen Jake. I know you're probably a good guy and you mean well, but right now Clare and Eli are going through something that you will never understand. Honestly, I don't even understand it. But, Clare has a lot going on right now, and she doesn't need to add a psycho stalker boyfriend to the list too. Just, do us all a favor and don't talk to Clare until she's stable and I say you can."

"What, are you her fucking bodyguard?" He asked me.

I smiled and said, "No, I'm not the bodyguard….but they are."

Jake turned around to see Drew, Bruce, and Fitz all standing in size order.

"I'm just the support system," I told him smiling.

Jake sighed and said, "Tell Clare I'll see her tomorrow night on our date."

I laughed pathetically and said, "I thought Eli was joking about you, but you really are fucking clueless. Jake, she does not need you. You need to back the fuck up, about five hundred billion feet."

Jake grinned at me and said, "We'll see about that."

I stroked my fingers through my hair, and remained silent. I growled turning away from Jake, and opened my car door ignoring his comments.

When I slammed my foot on the accelerator, I watched as Clare held her knees up to her chest, and cried into her lap. Her chest rose unevenly, as tears shed from her eyes. I hated seeing a girl cry, or anybody cry for that matter.

As soon as I reached Clare's house, I stopped the car, and glanced at her.

She lifted her head and when I was about to say something to comfort her, she gripped the car door handle, and stormed out running into her house...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eli? You fucking pushed her on the ground! I really want to know what the fuck was going through your mind when you pushed the girl that you supposedly love so much to the floor!" Adam screamed at me.

I deserved this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eli? Honestly! I held her in my arms, while she bawled her eyes out in the parking lot over you! Why are you doing this to her?" Adam screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I can Adam! Because I can!"

"I can get away with anything! I'm Eli fucking Goldsworthy! I'm the one that plays pranks on innocent people, the life ruiner, the destroyer. I'm known for what I do for a reason Adam! I'm not meant to be happy with Clare, she's just a distraction! What did you expect? That Clare and I would be together and I would change? I can't change who I am!" I screamed at him causing people who were walking around my neighborhood to turn their heads and stare.

Adam gulped, "That's not a good enough reason Eli. If you like her than why are you doing this to her? Why are you putting her through this? Why are you pushing her away?"

"I don't know Adam! I don't fucking know anymore, I don't know what I'm doing. I saw her in the hallway kissing Jake, and I just lost it," I whispered remembering Jake's lips pressing against Clare's as she kissed him back.

"Eli you're jealous, I get it, but that's no reason to make her cry like that," he said trying to reason with me.

I shook my head, "It's the only way to communicate with her now. The only way I can grab her attention is by hurting her. And, if that's what I have to do to get her fucking attention, than so be it."

Adam screamed at me, telling me how wrong I was, and how stupid I was being. How being with her and treating her right was enough to grab her attention and how I didn't have to be an asshole to do it. But, in my defense, I wasn't listening.

I walked into my house, slammed the door shut, and slowly dragged my feet up the stairs as tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I signed onto Facebook and my eyes searched the news feed, trying to find a way to distract myself.

Eli's status had drawn me in at the speed of light.

**Eli:** _Clare Edwards "Get up, stand up, Stand up for your rights. Get up, stand up, Don't give up the fight." -Bob Marley_

What the hell was he talking about? Has Eli finally gone insane?

I think so, because I had no idea what he was talking about.

First, he pushes me down in the parking lot, basically telling me that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, and now he's all wah wah don't give up the fight.

Oh fuck this shit, why sit here and debate what the hell this means when I can just go to his house and confront him?

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Who the fuck is banging on my door now?

"I swear to god Ada-," assuming it was Adam at my door wanting me to go to Clare's house.

I stood my ground, glaring at the broken girl on my doorstep.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" I asked her harshly.

She looked up at me, remaining silent, twiddling with her fingers, and looking down at the concrete. Just seeing Clare like this made me want to crawl into a corner and die. I felt horrible for what I did to her, and as much as I wanted to apologize, I couldn't.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

I gulped, my throat dry, and smirked looking down at the floor and shaking my head in the process.

"Clare, I don't know how else to keep you away," I whispered.

She looked up at me and said, "I just want to get two things cleared up here and then I'll leave and never talk to you ever again. First of all, what the fuck did you mean on Facebook? And second, do you...do you still like me?"

These two questions were the hardest I've ever had to answer in my entire life. And I just took the SATs, so that's saying a lot.

I wasn't going to lie to her, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her my true feelings.

My eyes averted to her mouth, her lips were perfectly aligned as she bit down on her bottom one. When I saw a tear spill over her lip, I snapped out of my trance.

Come on Eli, keep your shit together.

"You came all the way over here just to ask me what the fuck I put on Facebook? Clare, I'm not who you think I am. I am an asshole Clare. I do things that assholes do. And, you know what? I'm pretty fucking good at it too so I'm not planning on changing anytime soon," I told her just trying to hurt her as much as possible.

Clare smiled and said, "It doesn't bother me."

"You know I als-," I immediately stopped what I was saying and asked, "What did you say?"

Clare smiled, wiping her tears, and said, "You, being an asshole, treating me like shit, I don't care anymore Eli. It's just, ever since we kissed, I have this feeling every time I see you and it drives me crazy. I don't know what to do and it scares me. I just want to know if you feel the same way, that's all."

I tried to find the words to speak. I felt the same exact way as her, yet something inside me wouldn't allow me to tell her that.

"I'm sorry...I led you on," I whispered.

She growled, "Why do you have to be so fucking difficult Eli? Why?"

I watched as Clare marched off my doorstep, and made her way down the street.

I closed the door with a shaky hand, and sighed when it locked shut. Was it strange that when I got Clare mad and flustered it turned me on? Was it strange that when Clare and I fought, it felt like the best conversation I've ever had in my life? Was it weird that...right now I wanted to go chase after her?

The answer to all of those questions is yes.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Forget about Eli, Forget about him.

My head shot up, looking at Jake, who stood in front of my locker, holding a rose.

I smiled, and then frowned remembering what he did yesterday to me.

"Clare, listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday okay? It was an impulse, I just, I didn't want you to go to him. I thought he was going to hurt you," he said with an honest tone of voice.

I sighed and said, "Jake, I'll forgive you if you promise me that you'll let up a bit. I just can't take the whole always around me, breathing down my neck thing. It's suffocating."

"I promise! I promise! Just, please, give me a second chance on our date tonight," he said staring at me with those blue eyes.

I nodded, "Okay."

Jake handed me the rose, I breathed in the scent, and smiled.

"Thanks Jake," I said wrapping my arms around him and breathing out a sigh of relief.

When I let go of Jake, I said, "I'll see you later, first period calls."

I gripped my bag, gently holding the rose in my right hand, and walked down the hallway. I slowly watched as couple's streamed down the hallway. There were so many of them, all happy, chatting away with the person that they love.

I wish I could be like those couples. All I want is someone who's sarcastic, always a smile on his face, and who holds my hand when I'm scared. But too bad what I want is only real in a fantasy world.

When I turned the corner, I banged into someone, and my textbook fell right onto the rose.

I sniffled, and looked up at Eli.

He smirked and said, "On the floor again Edwards, ya know one day I might just take you up on that offer."

I remained on the floor, looking down at the broken rose, and I watched Eli walk away only to turn his head and flash me a smile.

My confusion turned into a full on grin, as I breathed out, the old Eli was back.

Is that good thing, or a bad thing?

In my book, this was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

Eli is the guy in my fantasy world.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, let me say this, you guys are IN FOR THE NEXT THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS! THEY ARE ALL FILLED WITH INTENSE DRAMA!(Like, seriously, I can't even handle it AND I'm writing it! ha-ha) <strong>

**But, you'll have to review to get there :) **

_**PLEASE REVIEW ;) **_

_**220=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**_

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

I LIKE...CAN'T WAIT TO UPDATE B/C YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...I'M JUST..I'M SO EXCITED! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS! SOOO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM ALL, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE...AMAZING! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND YOU MIGHT POSSIBLY WANT TO KILL ME BY THE TIME THIS CHAPTER IS OVER...SO I'M GOING TO STOP TALKING NOW AND PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER ELEVEN OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

_**Thanks Again To My Beta Reader Who Edited This Chapter On Her Blackberry AND Almost Went Cross Eyed For You Guys So You BETTER Like This Chapter (ha-ha) - superfresh : ) **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 11<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Okay, okay, oh I remember another one! How are women and tornadoes alike?" I asked my friends who were still trying to recover my last joke.

Fitz pinned his eyebrows together, thinking hard, and I smirked, "Give up?"

They all nodded and I almost burst out laughing just by thinking of the answer, "They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave."

I barely got the joke out before I started laughing hysterically. I almost fell on the ground, I was laughing so hard.

"O-o-oh fuck, that's enough, I can't-I can't," Fitz breathed out between laughs, gripping his stomach with his hands.

Once I pulled myself together I spotted Clare walking towards me. The guys all noticed and started walking away while Fitz screamed, "Tornado walking!"

I glared at him, trying to make him shut the hell up, but instead he yelled, "Love you too Eli!"

"Good morning Clare," I said shoving my hands in my pockets, looking at the closeness of our bodies.

Clare inched closer to me, causing me to gasp at our close proximity, but I stood my ground.

She curled a piece of my jet black hair behind my right ear and asked, "Telling another one of your jokes Elijah?"

I nodded, "Yeah, want to hear another one?"

She nodded and said, "Why not."

"Okay, so let's play a game called "Magic," I told her smirking. Hopefully she wouldn't actually know a game named Magic...

"What's that?" She asked pulling her hand down from the side of my face.

Perfect.

She stood there waiting for a serious answer.

Too bad, she wasn't getting one.

"Well, we go back to my house, we fuck, and then you disappear," I told her smirking as her mouth went agape and I walked past her, gently bumping into her shoulder.

I sighed contently, knowing that things between Clare and I were finally back to normal.

Thank God.

I missed this more than I missed my dead hamster Barnstable from when I was five. And that hamster was like my best friend...(I never really had friends until I got to High School). But hey, that's a whole different story.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Clare giggled gripping my arm and I asked, "Oh yeah? Then why am I laughing?"

She giggled as I tickled her and she screamed, "Eli stop it! Eli!"

When my fingers came in contact with her smooth side, I wanted to keep my hands in that position forever. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want to let go. This could be my new sick addiction, touching Clare. Hope she doesn't mind. Oh well, I don't give a fuck.

I finally stopped tormenting her when she bumped into someone.

Jake.

Fuck, either this kid has really good timing or I have really bad timing.

Either way, I'm the one fucked in the ass.

"Jake, oh sorry," she told him her face instantly turning from blush red to sheet white.

I love how the second this kid shows up, Clare becomes all tense and on edge. Like, why the fuck is she with him then? I make her happy, he makes her worked up and uncomfortable.

Seriously, who would you pick Jake or me?

That's a rhetorical question, you don't have to answer that because we both know the answer would be me.

Jake stared Clare down, and I smirked, "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Eli, wait!" She then turned to Jake, "I have first period with him, so I'll see you later?"

I have never heard Clare lie before, and for her to lie means that she really didn't want to spend time with Jake. Once Jake leaves I'm going to get the low down on this kid from Clare because it takes a really fucking annoying person to get Saint Clare to practically flip them off.

My eyes bulged as Jake pulled her into his arms, and forcefully kissed her on the lips right in front of me.

I closed my eyes, breathed in, and smiled fakely at Jake as he slowly pulled away from Clare's lips.

Clare wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, kind of disgusted, and sighed.

"I'll see you at lunch Jake," she said walking in front of me into the school.

Jake glared at me, and I glared right fucking back at him.

Who the fuck does he think he is? Does he think he owns Clare or something? Fuck no bro, you're really in for it. Competing with me for Clare is bad enough let alone trying to make me feel jealous. That's like the equivalent of tying a bomb to yourself and just sitting there like a fucking cow while you wait for it to blow up.

"You didn't wish Clare and I luck on our date tonight," he told me trying to hit me where it hurt.

But, what he didn't know, was I had learned to put my jealousy aside and pull out my inner prick.

My face turned to a blank expression, and Jake stared at me confused, "Sorry, let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a fuck." I smirked.

Jake asked, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I was slowly losing all of my patience for this kid.

Each word that left his mouth translated to _"Please Eli, beat me until I die."_ I don't know if you guys heard it like that, but that's all I'm hearing.

I looked Jake up and down-no homo-as I searched for a witty comeback.

"You know Jake, a hard on doesn't count as a person's growth," I told him as he actually looked down, checking if he had a boner.

I turned around, laughing hysterically, and almost forgot to breathe. Oh Jake, how naive you are. I always thought he would be a little better at confrontation but, apparently the answer to that was no.

"What were you two talking about?" Clare asked snapping her fingers in front of my face and taking me out of my trance.

I shook my head and said, "Oh nothing. He just has a boner."

Clare turned around to look, and I yelled, "Yuh! I Got her!"

She giggled and smiled, as the sunlight hit her face through the window. The sun barely peered through, but even that little bit just seemed to make her smile shine brighter and her whole face glow.

I swallowed hard, as Clare asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, see you later," I gulped quickly walking away from her before I could lose my shit.

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Having feelings for Clare isn't a bad thing Eli, we've talked about this so many times before," I told Eli as his hand shook uncontrollably.

I grabbed his hand to make it stop shaking and his eyes shot up and glared into mine, "It IS bad Adam. I like the enemy, I like Clare! And, the worst part is the feeling isn't going away. It's like, when I see her in the hallway my stomach feels like I'm on a rollercoaster. One of those that goes upside down and backwards and spins at like 80 MPH and all that crazy shit. Sometimes I'll even see someone using a pen that looks like hers and I'll start thinking 'Aw, Clare has that pen'. What the fuck is happening to me man?"

I let go of Eli's hand because it had become slightly awkward and said, "Eli you like her, it's not a crime. It's good because it means you actually do have a heart, not a never ending black hole."

"The last time I liked someone she ended up cheating on me, and this Jake kid is the perfect set up for a cheating," Eli told me, ignoring my joke. He looked down, his dark bangs swooping in front of his face.

I sighed, and gulped trying to word my advice correctly, "Okay, listen to me, number one get this Jake kid out of your mind. Was Clare crying over Jake in the parking lot yesterday? No. Was Jake the one that Clare was hoping still liked her? No. Eli, these are all signs. You need to go after her and stop her from going on that date tonight!"

Eli's smirked, his head tilting from side to side until he groaned slamming his head down on the table.

"Fuck why do girls have to be so fucking complicated?" he whined.

I sipped my water and said, "Well, would they be girls if they weren't?"

Eli laughed once, "Point made."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT AT 8PM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Um, I don't care what movie we see. It doesn't matter to me," I told Jake as I wondered why I was actually still going on this date.

Jake smiled at me, and said, "Come ooooon, Lady's choice."

I grinned and said, "Alright, Insidious."

"Hmmm, my girl likes scary movies?" He asked me smiling.

His girl? According to who? Why is it that I have a bad feeling that this date wasn't going to turn out so well? I don't like being labeled. Hey hi, I have a name (it's Clare by the way) so you're supposed to use it.

I waited, making popping noises with my mouth as Jake bought our tickets. I looked down at my feet, and tilted my head noticing that my right foot looked smaller than my left.

My head shot up when I heard a familiar voice.

I watched Eli and Adam walk into the movie theater, side by side, as Eli ranted and raved while Adam smiled obviously bored.

"Clare! Look at that, isn't this a small world?" Eli asked approaching me.

In a matter of seconds, Jake was next to me, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me uncomfortably close to him.

"Eli, Adam, what are you guys doing here?" Jake asked his hot breath going down my back.

Eli continued to glare at Jake, not answering his question and Adam burst out laughing, "It just so happens it's guys night, so we are seeing insidious. You know how much Eli loves the paranormal world!"

I giggled as Adam pulled out two tickets from his pocket and said, "Look at that, printing out tickets off the internet, technology man, it never seizes to disappoint."

Eli laughed, but didn't stop glaring at Jake.

I gripped Jake's hand, pulling them both out of an intense stare and said, "Let's go, movie's going to start in five minutes."

Once we got into the theater, Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled tentatively, and moved closer to him.

My eyes averted to Eli and Adam as I watched them walk in. Adam was holding two icees, and Eli pointed to the row directly behind us.

Great.

As the movie started Eli began kicking the back of Jake's chair, and I turned to tell him to stop it, but Adam had already beat me to it. I knew Eli was jealous, and probably couldn't stand the sight of Jake and I together, but I still felt bad for Jake.

One date, that's all it is and all it will ever be.

Once Eli stopped, Jake gently nudged the side of my arm.

I turned to lock eyes with Jake's, and I knew that face from anywhere.

Before he could kiss me, I quickly turned back to the movie screen trying to distract myself from Jake's disappointed expression.

Eli burst out laughing even though nothing in the movie was funny. He had most likely been staring at us and knew that I had rejected Jake's kiss. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to say no to Jake.

Jake was so hard to describe, and I just didn't want to hurt him.

"Kiss me," he ordered in my ear.

I turned to face him and he leaned in crushing his lips sloppily against mine. I moved back, but Jake's lips somehow stayed connected with mine. He moved his hand up my side, and cupped my breast.

"Jake, sto-," I was cut off by a bruising grip on my hip and his dry lips.

I placed my hands on his chest, and tried my best to push him off, noticing that Eli and Adam were gone when I finally did.

My chest heaved, my heart raced, and I finally mustered up the courage to say, "That's enough Jake. I'm done."

I got up, moving past him as he followed me. He touched me, he touched me when I didn't want him to. I gulped, tears streaming down my face. I never had someone touch me like that, and I didn't like it. It just made me more self concious about myself and made me feel...dirty.

I walked quickly out the door, and kept my head down.

"Clare, wait up!" He screeched gripping my hand and I spun around ripping it away.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Jake seriously, I'm done. This date should have never happened. I regret it did, and I apologize for trying to be a good person and satisfying your emotional needs. I just, I can't pretend anymore. I'm done."

"Clare I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he told me.

I shook my head and said, "You've always made me feel that way Jake. It's not you, it's me. My heart isn't in this relationship or whatever we had going on here."

Jake nodded and gulped, "I knew all the rumors were true."

"What?" I hissed as he tried to get to me just because I wouldn't let him feel me up on the first date.

He smiled, "I knew the rumors were true. All you want is attention, Clare, I can give you attention."

"W-what are you talk-?" my voice had been cut off by Jake's lips crushing over mine as he pushed me into the wall of the movie theater.

Jake's hand stroked my thigh, his cold hand moving up and down my leg.

Once our lips separated, I regained my balance, and kneed Jake right in the balls making sure he got what he deserved. Not listening when I tell you no? That's deserving of a good kick in the dick.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Jake slowly crouch to the floor and groan in pain.

"Fucking whore," Jake mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I breathed in deeply, and walked away from the movie theater as fast as I could before he could catch up.

I was useless, and in the end of every relationship I had I was called a slut, a whore, or something along those lines. I didn't know what to do. I pushed my hands into my pockets and felt hard plastic. When I pulled it out and realized what it was a smile crept onto my face. My fake I.D.

My eyes averted to the bar across the street.

I'm sure if I rose my skirt a little bit higher, pushed my chest out when I walked, and smiled I could get a couple of guys to buy me some beer.

"Hm," I mumbled wiping the tears from my cheeks.

This was it Clare, grow up, show people you aren't all talk and what you are called isn't just a nickname.

* * *

><p><strong>MIDNIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Are you sure I shouldn't go back there and check if she's okay, what if she's hurt?" I asked Adam pacing back and forth by my hearse.

Adam bit into his cookie and sighed rolling his eyes at me for the tenth time, "Eli, she's fine. Just because she isn't answering your phone call doesn't mean she's getting raped. Jesus Christ, calm down."

"I can't sit, what if he did something to her? Why did we leave again?" I asked him trying to remember why Adam and I had left the movie as quick as we did.

Adam looked at me and laughed, "You said you wanted to leave because you couldn't stand the sight of Jake and Clare making out."

"Right. But he should have bought her home by now, and she should be answering my texts and calls. Why don't you try calling her? It'll make me feel at ease, please," I nearly begged him. I just wanted to hear her voice and make sure that creep didn't harm her.

Adam pulled out his phone and groaned dialing Clare's number.

"Clare?" He asked while holding his finger over his other ear to block out noise.

I didn't know why, it was quiet where we were and if she was home it would be quiet as well.

He put her on speaker and Adam asked, "Clare, where are you?"

"In a place," she said giggling, breathing in and out heavily.

I grabbed the phone out of Adam's hand knowing he probably wouldn't get any useful information out of her.

"Clare, listen to me, it's Eli, where are you?" I asked her as loud and clear as I could. She just laughed.

Clare laughed and said, "In a place with lots of colors, like a rainbow beyond the sea, someone's waiting for me!"

Oh my god, she's fucking wasted and no one's with her.

There is only one bar I know in this town, and it always had loud music, so she had to be there.

"Clare, Clare, listen to me! Stay where you are! Don't move!" I screamed at her.

She laughed on the other line and said, "Okay dad," and hung up on me before I could tell her to stay on the line with me until I get there.

I rushed into my car, putting the keys in the ignition and asked Adam, "Are you coming with me to pick up the drunk mess or what?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders and hopped into the passenger seat of my hearse.

"We can't bring her to her house drunk, her parents would kill her," Adam told me as I kept my right foot on the accelerator passing every red light just wanting to get to Clare, not caring how many fucking tickets I get in the mail.

My eyes were kept on the road, ignoring Adam, but acknowledging his statement.

"She can stay with me, parents are away, remember?" I asked him.

Adam gulped and his eyes bulged.

"Oh relax I wouldn't try anything on her, she's drunk."

He nodded, and I gripped the wheel harder, speeding up. Adam glanced at me, then glanced at the road, his nerves increasing. I laughed, while speeding up knowing I was less than two minutes away from the bar. Just the thought of Clare being drunk, around sleazy old men that just want a good time made my lip curl in anger. If Jake was with her, and was keeping her from answering her phone I'd literally punch the shit out of the kid and drown him in his own blood.

Too far? Nah.

From what I know about Clare, she never drinks or smokes. So I don't know what would cause her to drink so much that she could barely respond to me over the phone. I hope she wasn't drinking because of me. My stomach dropped into my ass, and I slammed down on the break realizing I had stopped right in front of the bar.

Adam and I looked at the place, and I gulped.

"She's in there?" Adam asked.

I nodded, "Mhm."

"She couldn't have picked a different bar with a carousel outside and rainbows splattered on the walls when you walk in? No, she had to choose the place with a hundred heavily sedated guys high on weed and cocaine that resemble the fucking hulk. I don't even want to know what's going on in the inside..." Adam whispered.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and slowly got out of the car, as did Adam.

"Let's find her," I said slowly making my way through the crowd surrounding the outside of the bar...

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>LikeDislike?**

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be...your favorite because so far, it was mine and my beta reader's too!

SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER, DID I DO THE RIGHT THING WITH JAKE? DO YOU THINK CLARE'S WILD NIGHT WILL RESULT IN ELI AND CLARE FINALLY BEING TOGETHER?

HA! JUST REMEMBER I _NEVER_ MAKE IT EASY ;)

**265=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Those of you who ramble on and on in the reviews, I love when you do that so don't worry about it! You don't have to apologize!

P.S.S. JUST WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP! Just because Eclare kinda sorta separated (I hate saying is, so I'm in denial) through on the show, doesn't mean I'll stop writing Eclare because...they'll always be together in my heart SO therefore I will continue writing Eclare. :)

P.S.S.S. Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! HOPE EVERYONE'S HOLIDAY WAS GOOD (UNLIKE MINE WHO WAS RUINED BY A REVIEWER-) ANY WHO! THIS CHAPTER WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE'S OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! AND, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! BEFORE ENJOYING THIS TWELFTH CHAPTER PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND EVERYTHING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...THANK YOU!

**Author's Note- We want to thank (most) all of you who have reviewed What An Asshole! All of the support and positive feedback means a lot to us and keeps us motivated. The reason we want to thank **_**most**_** of all our reviewers as opposed to all is because some anonymous person keeps posting rude reviews on our story. Don't get us wrong criticism is absolutely wanted, but **_**constructive**_** criticism. Not venomous shit that helps no one. First of all, if you're going to bash someone's writing, man the hell up and don't put yourself under anonymous. Second, no one is holding a knife to you in an empty hallway (win for a Degrassi reference) telling you to read this story. If you don't like it then DON'T read it. It's THAT simple. Your shitty reviews are getting on our last nerve and YOU are in no position to be judging other people's writing. Are you frikin J.K. Rowling? Opp! Nope! You aren't! If you hate our story so much then do us a favor and don't read it. Futhermore, this is a fanFICTION aka its acceptable for Clare and Eli to be out of character, not to mention there was an author's note at the beginning of this story saying that the characters will in fact be out of character. So if you want to read a story that exactly follows the Degrassi storyline, go frikin find one like that. K thanks, and can't wait to never talk to you ever again!**

**Now that that's over with…to our lovely readers who actually like our story, we hope you enjoy this chapter it's one of our favorites! And please review!**

**Love, What An Asshole's Author and Beta Reader**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 12<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

The music was blasting, the people were sweaty, and everyone was so close together it looked like they were all butt-fucking each other. My eyes searched for Clare but I was a little distracted by all of the whores grinding up on me. As soon as I walked through the door, some girl rubbed my leg. I felt like, _totally_ violated.

Pfft Jokes! It was kind of awesome. But that's beside the point.

I like how Adam and I came here together, but Adam decided to wait in the car and "guard Morty". Aka he is too much of a pussy to even come help me look for his own best friend.

But in a way it was a good thing because drunk people like to do crazy shit to cars at night.

I finally spotted a girl across the bar with curly auburn hair and hesitantly called out Clare's name. The girl kept giggling and throwing back shots quicker than anything I've ever seen. I squinted my eyes getting closer to her, and noticed it was in fact Clare Edwards.

"Just one more, one more!" Clare screamed, holding up two fingers, to the bartender.

Jesus, she was wasted.

I think if you asked her to add one plus one and walk in a straight line at the same time, she probably couldn't do it. She was hanging off of the edge of her seat, and was begging for more shots.

My eyes narrowed and I moved more quickly when I saw a guy's arms wrap around her waist.

"Clare, come on, let me take you home," I told her trying to get her to focus on me. She looked me up and down, analyzing me, and burst out laughing, downing another shot. I really didn't know what was so funny about me at the moment, but she couldn't stop laughing.

I gripped her arm and the guy intervened, "Hey man! Why are you being a fucking cock block?"

"She's a minor," I glared at him. As soon as I said that, he quickly unhooked his arms from Clare and left.

Clare placed her hand on my shoulder and sadly asked, "Why'd you take my friend away? Where'd he go?"

I laughed at Clare because she was just so drunk but at the same time was aggravated that she was so out of it that she didn't realize that that guy was atleast twenty-five and just wanted to have sex with her. She looked at me awaiting an answer and I asked her a simple question, "Clare why are you here right now?"

She smiled, gripping the shot glass in front of her about to bring it to her lips when I grabbed it out of her hand and slammed it on the bar counter.

"Enough drinking Clare, you're done for the night," I told her as she frowned like a baby does when you take away their toy.

It didn't look like I was going to get a truthful answer out of Clare as of right now so I just took it upon myself to decide that the best thing for her to do is to just come back to my house and sleep it off there. The way she's been drinking, it's going to be bad tomorrow morning and she won't be able to take care of herself. I've experienced how a hangover feels, and trust me it ain't so pleasant. I'll text her parents from her phone saying that she's sleeping over at Alli's and have Adam get Alli onboard.

"Come on Clare, time to go," I told her gripping her hand so I wouldn't lose her going through the crowd as I pulled her away from the bar.

She laughed and pulled me back to the bar. Clare stumbled over herself as she tried to walk, and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She had successfully gotten into a bar at her age, managed to score booze, and come out alive. I should go drinking with Clare sometime she seems really fun to be around when she's drunk.

"Can I get a Bloody Mary?" Clare asked breathing out and wiping the side of her mouth.

I growled, and she said, "Make that two!"

"Clare, I don't want to drink, we have to go, I have to get you home," I told her as she smiled and nodded.

I smirked happy she was finally agreeing with me, and then all of a sudden her smile disappeared and her face went serious, "No, I want one more drink."

The bartender handed Clare two drinks and I asked, "Aren't you going to give me one?"

She shook her head, throwing her head back and downing the drink in less than two seconds.

"One is for me and the other is for my friend," she told me giggling.

I laughed and asked, "Who might this friend be?"

"Myself!" She screamed chugging the other drink and slamming it down on the table.

I chuckled, kind of starting to like the carefree drunk side of Clare Edwards. I'm so used to seeing her crying and upset that I couldn't even really fathom the thought of seeing her like this. But let me tell you, I liked it.

"Alright, let's get out of here," I told her gripping her hand. Right as we turned to leave the bartender yelled out, "Hey you got to pay for her drinks!"

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Really Clare?

Fuck.

"How much?" I yelled back at the bartender because the music was so loud. Clare danced behind me, not paying attention to what was going on.

The bartender pulled out a calculator from his pocket to count up how many drinks she had. I've never been so scared to know the amount of something.

"$256.00," the bartender said as my knees dropped from underneath me and Clare caught me before I hit the ground.

"Eli we should have sex at your house!" She screamed in my ear and giggled.

I was about to go off at her, when I bit my lip and stopped myself. She's drunk Eli, she doesn't know what's going on. Breathe in, breathe out. I closed my eyes, breathing in and breathing out. Why must I be punished for Clare's wrong doings? I didn't know this is the price I'd pay for rescuing my crush. Not to mention the literal price…two hundred and fifty fucking six dollars.

"No problem," I heard someone say, cringing when I realized that person was me.

I pulled out my wallet slowly, and looked between the folds and sighed. I did have enough money, but I didn't want to pay for it.

"Eli, I have to peeee," Clare interrupted me as I tried to count the money out in my hand. She clung to my shoulder like a bored five year old in a grocery store. Her breath smelt like full-blown booze. It was so bad, you could probably smell it from China.

I placed what used to be my birthday money on the counter and sighed.

Clare tugged on my arm and she asked, "Eli, can we have sex in the car?"

I didn't want to hear it anymore because after paying close to three hundred dollars on alcohol that I didn't even drink, I was pissed. Clare teasing me about having sex was just the icing on the cake. But I knew she was drunk and didn't understand a thing she was doing or saying. I just wish she would ask me this when she was sober.

Yeah right, some wish.

That's like wishing for Jake to die. Haha imagine if he died tonight, I would feel so guilty. Wait, no I wouldn't, I'd laugh my ass off and then shit all over his grave.

"I want another beer," she said while getting her lips antagonizingly close to mine.

Clare kept going on and on about touching me, and I just lost it. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder as she screamed, "Eli! I'm flying! Hey look there's my friend! Bye Jimmy! Wait, or was it Timmy? Timmy! No, I'm pretty sure it was Jimmy! Maybe it was Ronaldo."

Only Clare would go from Jimmy to Timmy to…Ronaldo.

Carrying a shitfaced girl over my shoulder out of a bar as she pointed to people and screamed at them made me bust out laughing.

Once I got back to the hearse, Adam's eyes bulged noticing I was carrying Clare.

Hey, she wasn't budging, it was my last resort.

Adam quickly opened the trunk of the hearse, and I plopped her down in it.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked giggling, her eyes wide with excitement.

I smirked, "I will if you don't shut up."

"But it wouldn't be rape," she said smiling, her eyes glazed over.

Adam growled and said, "Stop playing around with her Eli, she's drunk!"

Clare's answer intrigued me so I ignored Adam and questioned, "What do you mean it's not rape?"

She giggled, pulling her knees up to her chest and looked at the ceiling of the hearse.

"It wouldn't be rape...if I wanted it," she told me licking her lips. I stared at her my mouth agape and then quickly shut the trunk of the hearse before I lost my shit and attacked her with my penis. Maybe her spending the night wouldn't be a such good idea. But Adam couldn't take her home, and Alli's parents would shit their pants having a drunk girl in the house. Also, Clare's parents have already been successfully lied to. All that she has left is me.

I ran to the front seat, and Adam asked me, "Will she be okay in the back?"

"Trust me, she'll be fine," I hissed gripping the steering wheel.

Everyone at the bar probably thought I _was_ some rapist, because I carried her out of the bar against her will. And I did place her in the back of a hearse...

Oh well.

Let them think what they want.

"Jake wasn't in there with her," I told Adam as he stared at the red light coming up.

Adam gulped and said, "I just want to know what happened that made her drink like this. Eli, she looks like she could have kept going all night if we didn't come and get her."

The rest of the car ride to Adam's house was in silence. No one said a word, except for some incoherent mumbling from Clare. Adam and I were both left dumbfounded about why Clare had drank tonight.

When we left them in the movie theater, they were fine, blissfully sucking eachother's faces off.

The slam of the passenger's door snapped me out of my thought process. Adam went around the back of the hearse to get Clare out of the trunk. He gripped her side and helped her get into the passenger seat.

She slid in next to me, and giggled when our knees touched.

Adam stopped and leaned down near my window, "Take care of her."

I nodded, "Will do."

"Eli, this is your last chance, don't fuck it up," he told me touching my shoulder and walking up the steps to his house.

I made sure he got in okay and I turned to face Clare who was grinning at me. I breathed out laughing, still not believing that I had Clare Edwards in my hearse, at two am on a Friday night, drunk. What has come of my life?

Clare touched the door handle, and smiled.

She was like a baby, it seemed like everything she touched was new to her. I smirked, and sighed, starting the engine and mentally thanking god that she has finally shut up and just stuck to touching inadament objects.

As I was driving Clare asked, "Where do babies come from?"

I saw a devilish gleam in her eye, showing that she was testing me to see my response. I smirked and shifted in my seat, "Well Clare, a stork drops you off when you're a little baby on your parent's front stoop. They pre-order you, kind of like a cell phone."

She giggled and said, "That's sounds like a load of bull."

"Yeah well, don't believe me that's fine. But, I'm pretty sure that's how you and me got here," I told her glancing over at her and her blue eyes lit up.

I breathed in and once we pulled up to my house. I didn't move, waiting for Clare to make her move first. She touched the door handle to my hearse and her face showed the most confused expression I've ever seen in my life.

She looked at me and asked, "Either you open the fucking door or I'll pee all over your car."

I quickly got out of my side of the car and tugged on the door, but it was locked.

She tricked me.

"Clare, open the door," I told her.

She shook her head and giggled.

"I got you," she mouthed bursting out into laughter.

I sighed, and said, "Clare, open the door or you won't be able to see what the stork dropped off."

Clare's eyes lit up in excitement, and she quickly opened the door, slamming it into my junk in the process. She burst out in laughter as I tried to balance myself. I couldn't, and I dropped to the floor hissing in pain as Clare waited patiently in front of my house.

This is what I get for helping her out, an empty wallet and a busted nut.

"Can this day get any better?" I bellowed sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Eli, I think I'm going to throw up," Clare said. I jumped to my feet and groaned in pain when my cock rubbed up against my painfully tight skinny jeans. I took my keys and frantically opened the door then grabbed the kitchen garbage can knowing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

I closed the door and flipped on the lights as she vomited straight into the can.

Eh, I give her props, if I was as drunk as her I would have totally missed the garbage can and threw up everywhere else.

I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back gently as she disposed of all the booze she consumed tonight. I felt bad because I always cry when I throw up, and when I'm alone throwing up it sucks. It just makes me shake more, and scared that I might throw up a lung.

So to reassure her that she wasn't alone I said, "It's alright, I'm here," and I continued to rub her back.

I watched as tears dripped down her cheeks, one hand wiping her face, the other laying aimlessly by her side. I moved my hand from my bruised nuts to the one by her side. Her freezing hand and my warm hand became one when I interlaced our fingers.

She held onto my hand for dear life, clutching it in a bruising grip.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm right here by your side," I whispered in her ear as she slowly pulled her head up and wiped her lips with a shaky hand.

I sighed and she said, "Thanks."

I glanced at her appearance, and noticed she had a drink stain on her shirt, and if she was sleeping in my room, she'll most likely get sick. I have a bad draft in my room, and with the cold drink stain all over her shirt, it wouldn't be a good mix.

I stood up and hissed, fucking bruised nuts.

"Let me take you upstairs, you can sleep in my bed," I told her wrapping my right arm around her waist, hoisting her body to stand up. She walked by my side, and leaned her head on my shoulder tiredly.

Once we made it in one piece up the steps, I walked her into my room, and placed her on the bed. I went through my drawers, and pulled out a pair of boxers and a big T-shirt for her. She'd look great in my clothes.

I handed her the clothes and said, "You should change into these."

She looked at the clothes, and tossed them on the floor.

I growled picking them up and said, "Clare you have to change or your going to get sick."

She giggled and I knew the drunk Clare wasn't gone yet.

"Please Clare, I'm so tired, just put these on," I told her handing her the clothes.

Clare smiled and said, "You dress me."

No, no, no, God why the fuck are you doing this to me? I would never be able to contain myself if I had to change her. I couldn't do it. Please Clare, fucking snap out of it.

"Clare, you're a human being, and you can dress yourself," I told her.

She responded, "But you said I was a stork."

"I said you came from a stork, oh, forget about that, just please, change!" I told her.

She shook her head throwing the clothes at my face and I growled in frustration pulling the clothes down from my face and sighed heavily.

I guess I would have to change her...I had no choice. Unless, I just wanted to leave her and let her get sick.

No.

"Alright, I'll change you, lift your arms," I told her as she quickly lifted her arms and smiled at me.

I gently gripped the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up over her head letting her shirt fall on the floor. Her chest immediately caught my attention. Even though she was wearing a bra, she looked...amazing. By far the most mesmerizing woman I've ever laid eyes on.

I wanted to touch her...I needed to touch her...I couldn't touch her.

My hands shook lightly, as I gripped my Dead Hand T-Shirt, and gently placed it over her head as she pushed her arms through both arm sockets.

Now her skirt.

I took a deep breath and said, "You're going to have to stand up."

Since she was basically half out of it by now, and her eyes dropping, she leaned on me, as I gripped her waist lightly.

She hissed in pain and I mumbled, "Sorry."

My hands skimmed her side, and I lifted her shirt up a little and I saw two blotchy and bruised handprints on both of her hips.

Jake.

I'll kill him if he did this to her.

I took a deep breath, and put the argument aside for later.

My fingers frantically played with the front of her skirt, and I slowly lowered it to the floor, she pushed it aside with her feet. I bent down to get my boxers and I slowly held them open as she torturously placed one foot at a time in each leg hole.

I moved the boxers up hesitantly, as my hands brushed against her smooth legs.

My heart was racing so fast, I could hear it pound out of my chest.

"Jesus," I mumbled as I finally stood up.

The hardest thing I could have ever done was dress Clare and not be able to touch her, or...kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, as I gently lowered her onto my bed. Clare wrapped herself within the blankets as I smiled when she faced the wall.

I breathed in, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her alone in my room and shutting the door behind me. I didn't plan on bringing her to my house and making her sleep in the same room with me. You might ask why I wouldn't sleep next to Clare when she was all mine as of right now this second?

Well, I wouldn't do that for one reason and one reason only.

That reason is because drunk people wake up not remembering a thing from the night before. If she woke up and saw me in the same room as her she'd probably have a heart attack and pass out, and I am not in the mood for that.

I sighed, going to the freezer and grabbing a bag of ice.

Once I grabbed the bag, I limped to the most uncomfortable couch in the world, and plopped down on it.

I spread my legs, hissing when the ice touched my bruised dick and sighed.

Tonight, I learned a couple of things. Never, ever, let Clare drink again. And, if she does make sure I'm drunk too so when we have sex both of us can be blamed. Another thing, I like Clare. I definitely, without a doubt, one hundred percent have feelings towards Clare.

They do say God works in mysterious ways.

Man, he's more mysterious than I am.

And trust me, I'm the weirdest book you'll ever try to read and figure out.

I smirked knowing that Clare is the only person that picked me out, never judged me by the cover, and kept turning the page even though the book was just a mess…

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, when you review I'd like to know three things please :<span>_**

1) If you want us to continue this story any further.

2) Did you like this chapter as well as the story in general?

3) Would you want the characters to always be IN CHARACTER and never doing anything spontaneous or exciting. EVER. As in, a plain chapter, with boring perspective's about how Eli and Clare date, he asks her out, they go on a movie theater date, and then they go to school everyday holding hands...and NOTHING HAPPENS. Or, would you rather have an OOC story with Drama, shootings, sex, stds, witty comments, strange events, things happen that are unexplainable, stabbings, odd behavior, lemon scenes, AND stuff that keeps you hanging on the edge of your seat?

Let me know, because I'm really curious as to how these reviews are going to turn out :)

_**Please Review if you want this story to continue any further! **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl and Superfresh

_**300 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **_

P.S. I really hope you guys loved the chapter, aside from all the Drama with this reviewer. Alright, please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS! FIRST OFF, LET ME SAY...SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ABOUT NOW UPDATING FOR SO LONG! JUST, A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON, SO I APOLOGIZE. HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING? ;) PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER TO WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Someone asked my why people that were against Clare suddenly on her side? Well, I can't answer that right now because it will slowly...unravel in the story! I'm sorry! :D

_**Thanks so much to my Beta Reader for doing such a great editing job :D -**_ superfresh

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 13<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Oh fuck," I groaned trying to sit up, my head pounding so hard I felt like my brain was going to fall out of my head.

When I finally got my eyes fully open, I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room.

What happened last night?

My eyes bulged when I looked to the right of the bed and saw Eli. He was sleeping beside me in his computer chair. I smiled, and then looked at him curiously, noticing the bag of ice over his dick.

What. The Fuck. Happened. Last Night?

I hope we didn't have sex. Wasn't I with Jake last night? I groaned when my stomach churned and I felt acid make its way up my throat. I removed the blanket from myself quietly, trying not to wake Eli, and noticed I was wearing his clothes.

Shit, we definitely had sex last night.

I traced my fingers along the contours of my hips, and hissed when I reached a certain spot. I lifted my shirt up slowly, and saw two purple splotchy handprints on both of my hips.

Did Eli do this to me?

I have never been more confused in my life. When my stomach churned again, as a reflex I gripped Eli's knee, causing him to jolt out of his deep sleep. I held my hand over my mouth as he quickly led me to the bathroom. I immediately sat down, putting pressure on my knees while everything under the sun came spewing out of my mouth.

I hated throwing up.

Throwing up, plus the pounding head ache, and my lack of memory of last night made this officially the worst morning ever.

Eli tried to hold my hand but I pushed his away, and placed mine on my legs. They shook uncontrollably as I tried to keep my balance on my knees. I wiped the right side of my lip, and glared at him moving way from the toilet and sitting on the floor. I backed up against the bathroom wall and glared at Eli.

"What happened last night?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

Eli sighed, interlocking his hands, and said, "I think you should take a breather; have an aspirin, and relax. Then we'll talk about it."

I shook my head and pulled my legs up to my chest, "What did we do last night Eli?"

"What we did? What_ you_ did," Eli said laughing.

I tilted my head to the side, slightly panicking that he wasn't giving me an exact answer of what the fuck happened. I wake up, no recollection of the night before, in Eli's pajamas, handprint shaped bruises on my waist, and Eli sleeping with ice on his dick. Now is not the time to refuse to give me an answer.

Eli got up and said, "Come down stairs and I'll explain everything that happened last night to you."

He held out a hand and I waved it away saying, "I got it."

I stood shakily and tried my best to keep my balance. Why couldn't I stand up straight? Did I drink last night?

Headache, vomiting, lack of coordination…all symptoms of a hangover.

I looked at Eli with blurred vision, and tried to talk, "E-Eli."

My fingers grazed his shirt, weakly pulling on it for support, when my legs collapsed underneath me. I fell onto my knees and Eli rushed down to kneel beside me.

This was so frustrating! I had all these questions and I couldn't remember a fucking thing from last night. What if I did something I will regret forever? What if it was with Jake? Why would Eli change me? Or, did I change myself? What happened on our date? How the hell did I end up in Eli's house? Why would I be drinking in the first place?

I wrapped my arms around Eli, my chest heaving, as tears fell from my eyes and I whispered in his ear, "I don't remember anything. Just don't leave me okay?"

"It's alright Clare, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear rubbing my back as I trembled in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Clare, that's exactly what happened last night, I swear to you." I told her the whole story from her date with Jake, to the ordeal at the bar, to coming back to my house. Trust me, I knew that it looked really bad. She was wearing my clothes, I had ice over my dick, and she has unexplainable bruises on her body.

"But, I assure you Clare, I didn't touch you, except for when I changed you..." I told her as she calmed down from crying and was just taking everything in.

I told her all about me paying for her bill at the bar, and she begged me to let her pay me back, but there was just something in me that was screaming at me to never take her money. I paid for her bill of my own volition and I wasn't going to let her pay me back for it.

She smiled and asked, "Did I really do that to you with the car Eli?" as she gestured to my lower half.

I still had the ice covering my junk, and smirked.

"It was a pretty rough slam," I told her laughing.

Clare giggled and then an awkward silence filled the air.

I watched as she tied her shoes and then walked to the door. I asked, "Going so soon?"

She gulped, and nodded, "I need some time to just, take this in."

Clare got up and gripped the doorknob to leave me, when I slammed the door just as she tried to open it. She spun around quickly, my hand leaning against the door, and me glaring down into her big blue eyes. I smirked, a tear threatening to from my eye and she said, "Eli, please. I just...need time."

"You believe me right?" I asked her frantically, unknowingly stepping closer to her because I just wanted to kiss her goodbye so badly.

She gulped, quickly turned around, and broke our intense eye contact by opening the door and hurriedly walking away.

I ruined my last chance. I fucked up, _again_.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't believe me Adam!" I yelled harshly as I paced his room impatiently.<p>

Adam lay lazily on his bed, tossing his baseball up in the air and catching it, and asked, "Well, did she tell you directly that she didn't believe you?"

I shook my head, "No, but that's not that point man!"

"What is the point then Eli?" Adam asked me impatiently.

I slapped my hands onto my face and said, "I can tell she doesn't believe me! I sat by her side when she was pouring her guts out into a garbage can! I paid the fucking bill for her drinks! I made sure she was safe, and not taken by some psycho murderer rapist! I saved her, and all that I get is this fucking no answer crap and she runs away from me! What the fuck is her problem?"

"They do say love is a battlefield," Adam said laughing pathetically and then stopping when I glared at him.

I growled in frustration, "She is so aggravating Adam! I don't know what else to do! She probably thinks I fucking raped her!"

His head still on his pillow, rolled to the side. Making direct eye contact with me, he questioningly raised his eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Of course I didn't you dumb fuck! I would never lay a hand on her without her permission! I just—she was sleeping in my room, and I noticed a beer stain covering her shirt and you know I have a draft in my room. So, I handed her some of my clothes, but she refused to put them on unless I did for her. Then, I undressed her and…re-dressed her."

The blush that appeared across my face could have been seen across the world.

"So then, when I was undressing her I noticed that there were two huge bruised hand prints on her hips. And I don't know man, I think she thinks I did that to her!" I screamed at him when my hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"Adam, I don't know what to do," I told him, honestly having no clue how to go about this situation.

"Well, you didn't do it right?" He doublechecked.

I gulped, my throat suddenly dry, and I held my left hand in my right as it shook. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to fix this. If I went to Clare's house, she would probably make her parents answer the door and lie for her. If I called or texted, she wouldn't answer.

"I swear to god, I would never hurt her," I promised as tears were welling up in my eyes.

My eyes averted to Adam's phone that had suddenly started ringing. We both stared at the phone for five seconds as we noticed the called I.D. read "Clare."

I jumped over Adam as he tackled me on the floor and pinned me down.

Fuck, he was strong.

"Shut up," Adam said as he answered the phone and put it on speaker. I hissed when Adam covered my mouth, making sure I didn't slip up.

I listened intently as Clare and Adam's conversation started.

"Hey," Clare said sounding broken and upset. Adam grinned and said, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath, and with stuttering words, she spoke, "I-I'm just really confused right now Adam. Everyone keeps telling me what happened...but, I just can't remember for myself. I just need someone to talk to that isn't Eli or Jake."

Adam cleared his throat and asked, "Dot in ten?"

Clare breathed in on the other end and said, "Thank you Adam."

Adam hung up the phone and I bit his hand as he hissed in pain. I got up from the floor, and my head started to spin.

"Why doesn't she want to talk to me?" I whined.

Adam sighed and said, "Eli, go home. Or just, go _somewhere_ and try to relax. You and Clare both need a breather. Just let me talk to her okay? Everything's going to be fine." He placed a hand on my shoulder, flashing me a reassuring smile.

"I don't want a breather from her Adam...I want to start breathing _with_ her," I told him not worrying about how little sense my cheesy line made, only aching to tell Clare how sorry I am for whatever it is that I did wrong.

Adam rolled his eyes at my lame attempt at romance and then quickly shook his head and said, "It's a bad idea man. Just, let me talk to her first and then I'll text you or call you and tell you what happened. Then, you can come by if I say it's alright."

I nodded, just agreeing with him for the sake of Clare, and pounded his fist.

"Please, call me when you know something," I told him as I rushed down the steps and got into my hearse.

Now for revenge...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I cried my eyes out to Adam, feeling so bad that I was putting all of my emotions on him all at once.

"It's just...I don't know who else to talk to, I don't know what to do," I wheezed out, my chest heaving and tears streaming down my face.

Adam started to talk in a stern voice, "Clare there is nothing you can do now. You got the sides to all of our stories about what happened to you last night. Just because Jake keeps telling you this bull shit that Eli took you away from him, and brought you into a bar to get you drunk so you'll have sex with him, doesn't mean you have to believe it Clare!"

My eyes opened, and I asked, "But how do I know?"

"Other than the fact that I was there and as your best friend am honestly telling you that Eli is telling the truth? Well does anything feel different...you know where?" He asked me as I shook my head. "Do you feel like you were touched anywhere besides your waist?" I shook my head once again.

Adam laughed and asked, "Then why can't you just believe Eli? He did so much for you Clare. He kept you safe, he covered for you, and he even paid close to three hundred dollars for your drunken mistake. Eli has never done anything like this before...and he's changed a lot. I've seen Eli at his worst, but this is the time where you have to pay attention because he's at his best right now Clare. I've never seen him so emotional towards someone. He really likes you Clare and he would never, ever, do anything to hurt you."

I gulped and asked, "What about Jake?"

"The idiot's a compulsive liar Clare! He is lying to you just to win you over so he can get back at Eli," Adam told me trying to convince me that Jake hurt me and caused me to drink.

I sighed, holding my coffee with a shaky hand and breathing heavily out of my nose.

"Don't you think if Eli really took you away from Jake, that Jake would have tried to at least keep you by his side? Jesus Clare if he's going to lie at least tell him to lie well!" He raised his voice unintentionally.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "I can just not talk to both of them."

"Yeah, but, Clare honestly you can't do that to Eli. Eli doesn't deserve the silent treatment from you. He'll literally go insane if you don't talk to him. He was in my room today and his hands were shaking so much I thought he had Parkinsons. He's telling the truth Clare."

I nodded, and asked, "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Adam looked at me, giving me this strange expression, as if he was hesitant in telling me where he was.

"Where is he?" I asked Adam.

Adam's phone buzzed on the table and when I saw it was a text from Eli I quickly snatched it and flipped the phone open.

"Hey! Don't read that!" Adam screeched.

My eyes bulged and I yelled, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 13<strong>

_**Like/ Dislike? **_

Thanks for all the reviews, and since i got MANY reviews to keep this story going..it will :D

**So, review?**

Tell me what you feel right now? **Mad/Frustrated/Excited? Make Predictions!**

**345=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

I **PROMISE** it won't take that long to update the next chapter, you just got to review :D PLEASE, everyone review, I loved reading them and reading what you guys really feel :)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	14. Chapter 14

HEY YOU GUYS! SO, I PROMISED TO NOT MAKE YOU WAIT AS LONG AS I MADE YOU LAST TIME...AND I KEEP MY PROMISES, MOST OF THE TIME ;) ALRIGHTIE, I KNOW YOU GUYS REALLY WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER SO, ENJOY THE FOURTEENTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

A shout out to my **Beta Reader** who got this chapter to me as quick as she could! Without her, this story would be like a grammical hurricane! Thank you to**-lizzzx0**

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ AFTER THE CHAPTER ENDS, IT CONTAINS USEFUL INFORMATION, INCLUDING A SPECIAL PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 15!**

NOW, ONTO THE STORY...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 14<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE **

I feel like my whole world has suddenly came crashing down on my shoulders, hard. The feeling that was in my heart, the feeling that usually kept me going, is slowly disappearing. I feel as if my identity was shattered right from beneath me.

Sometimes, I wish that I could go back to last night at the movie theater. Oh, how I'd change everything.

I would rip Clare away from Jake's arms as quick as I could and wrap my arms around her to hold her close. I'd never let go. Ever.

But, too bad that's not fucking possible.

I can't go back, I can't change the past.

The only thing I have control in, the only thing I can possibly try my best to withhold in my hands, is my future.

I wiped the tears that streamed down my face as I turned the ignition on in my car and sighed trying to think if I actually wanted to go through with this. I had to do this; there was no question about it. I had to do it for Clare, whether she liked it or not.

_"Adam, I'm going through with it. He's going to regret he every got acquainted with Eli Goldsworthy.-Eli"_

I shot Adam a text and slammed right foot on the accelerator, not looking back and only looking ahead, to my lonely future...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"We have to stop him! He's making a huge mistake!" I screamed at Adam trying to get passed him but he wasn't budging out of the doorway of the Dot if my life depended on it.

Adam shook his head and said, "Clare, Jake deserves it! He had all of this coming!"

"Violence isn't the answer Adam, he shouldn't be hit because of what he so called did to me," I told him my chest rising up and down from screaming at Adam.

I glared at Adam, moving from side to side, trying to duck and go around him, but he wasn't going to move.

"So called? He did hurt you Clare!" Adam screamed at me and I just stopped trying and asked, "Then, what do we do?"

Adam looked at me and said, "We wait right here. I don't want you near them."

He forced me back to sit, as I nervously tapped my fingers on the table and constantly looked out the window, hoping Eli would show up and be okay...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I waited outside his house, opening my driver's window and hanging my feet outside of it, getting comfortable of course.

My phone rang so many times in the last hour, I'm sure Clare had found out that I've decided to take it upon myself to personally remove Jake out of this equation we have here.

I tossed my phone in the back of my hearse, and laughed pathetically.

Now she cares about me.

I have to put myself in danger for her to care about me, some relationship we have going on Clare. I pulled out my newspaper, and continued to read the most depressing stories in the world. I could wait here all day, I got my paper, the sun is out, the birds are chirping, and everything in my life is just the way it's supposed to be. What could be better?

If Clare and I would be together...that would make this a tad better.

"Elijah Goldsworthy? What brings you to my humble abode?" Jake asked snapping me out of a trance of Clare.

I smirked, and placed the paper down on the passenger seat and opening the door to step out and stretch my arms out.

"Heard you and Clare had a crazy night last night," he told me, smiling and shoving his hands in his pockets.

I gulped, and sighed with a smirk spread across my face, "First, you deserve this."

My fist "uncontrollably" pulled back and slammed into his nose causing his knees to give out as he tried to balance himself.

"Next, Jake, would you like to explain to me how Clare had bruises on her waist?" I continued, "Hm, good question, right? Because, she thinks I did that to her. And..." I laughed pathetically and spit on the ground near him as he attempted to stand.

"Me and you both know that I didn't lay a finger on her Jake," I told him with a hoarse voice.

Jake stood up, getting in my face, and trying to do what I did.

Except, I caught Jake's fist in my hand and shook it, bringing it back to his side.

"It's not going to work Jake, I'm stronger than you, mentally and physically," I hissed as he smiled. "Oh really? Is that what your mom tells you every day when you wake up?" He asked me trying to verbally get back at me.

I laughed and threw my hands up in the air, "At least my mom doesn't lie to me."

My fist fired once again as he lay beneath me on the floor, trembling, just the way I liked my lying victims.

"I give up, alright, I give up!" He screamed.

Those three words, those three little words that make my life five hundred percent better, even though it still sucks and beating Jake up will probably get Clare to resent me even more.

I held out a hand and said, "I might be the biggest asshole you'll ever meet, but I do have some class."

Jake took my hand as I pulled him onto his feet.

"Thanks, but, you do know I'm not telling Clare the truth," he told me.

I laughed pathetically, "You know what Jake, no one asked you to do the right things in life. They just assume you'd have common sense. But, then again, evolution says we all came from monkeys, too bad the human part never formed for you yet."

Jake took me off guard, firing his right fist at my face so hard I spun around falling flat on my face.

I growled, looking down at my mouth seeing blood pouring out of it.

That's it.

It's fucking on like Donkey Kong bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Adam, please, can we leave, he hasn't answered his phone in two hours. What if he's hurt?" I asked Adam while he sipped his water and bit into his hamburger not seeming to have a care in the world.

"Clare, when he's done, or when he's home or whenever, he'll call. Trust me, this isn't the first time Goldsworthy has gotten into a 'fight' with someone," Adam told me, just trying to relax me even though as every second passed, I felt guiltier and guiltier for not stopping it.

I looked down at the table, and glanced at my phone. Since I haven't checked it since yesterday, I decided to take this as an opportunity to check it.

My eyes searched for my latest texts that Jake had sent me from last night:

_"Clare, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to touch you like that. -Jake"_

_"Clare, please text me back, I'm sorry. -Jake"_

_"Hope you're okay, you're probably with Emo Boy. Have fun. -Jake."_

_"Why are you being so difficult? Boyfriends are supposed to touch girlfriends. -Jake"_

_"Now you are really over reacting, I just wanted to make you feel good. -Jake"_

_"Call me if you care about me. -Jake"_

My eyes shot up to Adam and I said, "He was telling the truth."

Adam licked his fingers and I shot up from the booth, dialing Eli's number and looking both ways as I ran across the street, down a couple of blocks to the one place Eli would be.

Jake's house.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Eli stop! Stop!" I heard a faint scream in my right ear as I pounded Jake's face in with my fist.

I looked to my left, and saw Clare, standing far away, distancing herself from the scene. I let Jake go, letting him fall to the floor and I asked, "What are you doing here Clare? I told Adam to keep you away."

Clare glanced at me and said, "I'm so sorry Eli."

What the fuck was she apologizing for? I'm the one that ruined her.

"Don't apologize, just save it and get the fuck out of here Clare," I told her as she stood her ground, placing her hand on her hip.

I've officially driven into Fuckville, and she was the mayor.

"Clare, don't give me that shit," I growled.

Jake moaned getting up off his feet and asked, "Do you know what this nut job did to me Clare?"

She giggled, and wiped the tears falling from her face, "Yeah, I do."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Jake asked getting infuriated.

Clare shook her head slowly, looking down at the floor, and I waited impatiently for her to talk. She remained silent, as I hoped she was taking this time to remember what happened last night. I glared at her, trying to read her, but she was so confusing and complex to figure out.

"He's not the nut job, you are," Clare spoke softly placing everything together slowly but surely.

She moved towards us, as I moved out of her way.

"You're the asshole! You're the one that tried to feel me up in the movie theater! I remember everything so clearly now. You held onto my waist when I struggled and I told you to let go of me...I remember. And, you bruised me. You kissed me when I told you not to. It was you, Jake. It wasn't Eli. You're the Asshole."

I gulped, smirking and just going along with this.

"What are you talking about Clare? I'm the one who saved you from him remember. I'm the one who saved you that time in the bathroom when you couldn't find your glasses. I am the one that helped you get through this shit with him," Jake growled.

I watched Clare cry uncontrollably and she shook her head biting her lip, "No Jake. No. 'This' wouldn't have happened if you weren't around."

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me Clare?" Jake screamed at her, scaring her, creeping her out, making her cry. I think we all had enough of this for one day. All of this drama was unhealthy to deal with. It wasn't getting any of us anywhere because we would all just deny it and keep fighting.

"Alright, I think that's enough, Clare go home," I ordered at her.

Clare nodded and we both knew she couldn't handle this right now. I saw Adam and nodded at him, watching him wrap his arms around her and walk her across the street and kept walking until I couldn't see them anymore.

"I guess this is over, this feud, we're done," I told him breathing out and wiping my bleeding lip.

Jake shook his head and said, "This feud is just getting fucking started."

"Wha-?" my mouth shut when his cleat came in contact with my dick and once again my nuts were punished. My legs collapsed and I fell to the ground, hissing in pain and wishing to be anywhere but here.

Jake laughed as I felt my muscles weakened by the second.

"Get off my property, or I'll call the police," he growled at me and I laughed pathetically.

I tried to lift my head, but my lower body was aching in so many ways possible, I couldn't stand.

"Will do, once my fucking ball sack comes back to my body," I hissed.

Jake tossed his head back, laughing hysterically and I asked, "What?"

"I recorded that whole kicking you in the dick bro, funny shit, can't wait to...I don't know...re play it four billion times and possibly, upload it on Facebook?" He asked a rhetorical question because I knew I had no control over it.

I growled, standing on my feet slowly, with no one to help me stand on my own.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want, you're the sick bastard that records things on your porch, not me," I hissed in pain when my dick rubbed against my jeans and the second I got myself to sit in my car, I sped away, letting the tears flow down my cheek.

After these two days, my nuts will never be the same...

* * *

><p><strong>5 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I got her back to her house and I'm pretty sure she's sleeping everything off right now," Adam told me over the phone as I twiddled with my fingers.<p>

I readjusted the ice covering my dick and sighed, enjoying the silence of my house.

"Man, what happens when you can't feel your dick?" I asked Adam, knowing he probably doesn't know the answer but it's worth a shot.

He sighed, "I'm a female to male transgender remember? And, my advice to you would be to go see a doctor."

I shook my head, gulping, and flipping through the channel, "I'm scared of the doctor. I don't want to go there. They'd touch me."

Adam bursted out in laughter and then he stopped, "Eli, you should honestly see a doctor tomorrow if it still hurts. Anyway, let's change the awkward topic, did you happen to see…?"

I nodded, "Yep, I saw the glorious video that Jake posted on Facebook, and I'm just so thankful he tagged me in it so I can see it in fucking play by play!"

My eyes watched the T.V., as I rewinded and forwarded through the video Jake had put on Facebook. I successfully hooked up my laptop to my T.V., so I could sit here and laugh at myself. Is that sick or what? I don't give a fuck, even I think it's funny.

"Relax man, I think if you keep watching it, it's just going to make you feel worse," Adam told me and I sighed, just wanting to be left alone for the rest of the weekend.

Possibly, the rest of my life.

"I think I'm just going to sleep this off," I told Adam because honestly, I was fighting my eyes to stay awake for no reason.

"Alright man, get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow. If you want me to, I'll go to the doctor with you tomorrow," he told me just trying to be a good friend but, on a serious note, I wasn't going to go to the doctor to have them touch my nuts.

"I'm not going there," I told him and continued, "Night man."

I hung up by accident before Adam could respond, and the last thing my eyes saw was Jake's face that was frozen on my TV...

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p>DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A BIGGER CLIFFY! I HAVEN'T GIVEN A PREVIEW IN THIS STORY YET AND I THINK YOU DESERVE ONE!<p>

**PREVIEW...**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

When my feet decided to let me move, I started to run and chase after her.

"Clare! Please!" I screamed out to her, but, no matter how fast I ran, they ran faster. Jake snaked her arm around Clare tighter, and the sight broke my heart into pieces. But this time, no one, not even Clare could pick up the shattered pieces.

I stopped when I had come to a dead end, and I heard a faint giggle in the distance.

Clare.

My head spun around faster than lightning, and I spotted Clare down the hallway with Jake holding her by his side. It was as if they were cemented together, destined to be together, forever they would be together.

I shook my head, watching them giggle and be happy meanwhile I was left with nothing and no one to hold close to me.

"Why did you do this to me?" I screamed out to her as heads turned.

* * *

><p>OKAY, SO WHO CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW WTF IS GOING ON? ;)<p>

Review if you want the next chapter up just as quick as this one was! :D

**370 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Just want to thank my older Beta reader for helping me through the beginning of this story and want to thank my new beta reader who is going to finish off this story with me :D Also, I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed, I mean 363 REVIEWS FOR THIRTEEN CHAPTERS, just makes me so happy! So, let's see if we can break my 372 REVIEW record from my old story THE JUNKIE? Alright, let's do it! **SORRY ABOUT THIS GUYS BUT THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING AROUND THE 22ND OR 23RD CHAPTER ;(** But, I do promise to give you the best chapters I can provide till the end.

Sorry for all these announcements ha-ha ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TO MY FAVORITE REVIEWER-** Okay, so I got another review from the same anonymous reviewer as last time and if you're reading this then great, I'm so happy you published three books. That's really amazing. I can't wait to read them, I can not hold back the excitement much longer so I'm glad you notified me about them.(Please tell me the names so I could read them :) I'm so overjoyed that you liked the last few chapters and I hope you like the next few coming up. I hope you keep reviewing and sticking to your word. That's just great...how you always keep to your word because a lot of people can't do that these days. By the way, you can keep reviewing as many times as you like, doesn't really bother me I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews (:

_***ATTN-***_On a side note, please check this story out, it's pretty...mind blowing for a first chapter if I do say so myself. The first chapter also had a cliffhanger and so it grabbed my attention right away!Please check it out and send her some lovely reviews (;- **her name is** **_lizzzxx0_ and the name of her story is _"Dear Agony" Please check it out, I promise you won't regret it!_**

*****I never really dedicate people much in my stories, but I've noticed one girl who always reviews no matter what chapter it is, how sucky or good, and her name is **Jess**! I just wanted to thank you for sticking with this story, reviewing every chapter and some of my other stories, SO this chapter's for you! (:*

Thanks so much to my Beta Reader-**_lizzzxx0 _**

Sorry about all these side notes, NOW please enjoy the fifteenth chapter of What An Asshole...

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 15<strong>

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Why are you kissing him?" I screamed at her, asking her why, why would she do this to me **again.**

I thought she liked me.

"Eli, your so naive, this all just a game...and you just got played," Clare told me smiling as I watched her lift her right leg up behind her and kiss Jake passionately.

My heart raced, tears streaming down my face, as I watched Clare, the girl who controlled my heart with two breakable strings kiss Jake.

I couldn't speak, I didn't have any words to describe the feelings or express the emotions that were fighting to burst out of my body. I had nothing to say, besides I deserved this. I could have pulled her away from him the second I saw him. But, I didn't.

"Clare, please stop it," I mumbled trying to pry the two apart for three seconds just so I can see her face.

The sun peered through the doors, and it shined directly on Clare's face as she pulled away from Jake's lips and smiled at him as he whispered a joke in her ear. She tossed her head back, giggling lightly, and turning around to walk down the hall and completely ignore me.

I watched as her hips swayed from side to side, and Jake wrapped his left arm around her body and pulled her closer to him. They were so close, not even a chainsaw could tear them apart. I didn't care that everyone around me watched me stand in the middle of the hallway, gripping my binder in my right hand, as tears continued to stream down my face and fall onto my shirt.

"Clare..."I whispered so faintly that not even I could hear myself.

I gulped, clearing my dry throat, not wanting to let her go that easy.

When my feet decided to let me move, I started to run and chase after her.

"Clare! Please!" No matter how fast I ran, they ran faster. Jake snaked her arm around Clare tighter, and the sight broke my heart into pieces. But this time, no one, not even Clare could pick up the shattered pieces.

I stopped when I had come to a dead end, and I heard a faint giggle in the distance.

Clare.

My head spun around faster than lightning and I spotted Clare down the hallway with Jake holding her by his side. It was as if they were cemented together, destined to be together, forever they would be together.

I shook my head, watching them giggle and be happy meanwhile I was left with nothing and no one to hold close to me.

"Why did you do this to me?" I screamed out to her as people's heads turned.

I screamed it again, except louder and clearer so she could hear me.

"Why did you do this to me?" I screamed at her as she wrapped her arm around Jake and pulled him down into a kiss.

"STOP!" I screamed, sweat pouring down my face as I jolted out of the worst nightmare I've ever had. My chest heaved, as I squinted my eyes trying to see the time. I closed my eyes, and gulped, I screeched, noticing I had fallen on the floor.

"Fuck," I hissed as I heard a continuous loud banging on my door.

Who the fuck was at my house?

I got up slowly, holding the ice to my dick, and grabbed a bat near my steps heading to the door. I turned to glance at the time and noticed it was three a.m., who the fuck would be crazy enough to bang on my door this late and be confident that I wouldn't beat the shit out of them when I found out who it was.

I tried to force my eyes opened, as I shrieked in pain when I opened the door gripping the bat tightly in my hand.

"Eli," I heard a faint whisper and saw Clare standing in front of me.

I looked down at the broken girl on my doorstep and wondered why she would be here, at my house, at this time.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked her hissing in pain from any movement I made.

She looked up at me, lunging towards me and forcing her lips onto mine. I didn't stop her, but I didn't know why she was acting like this.

I pushed her away and asked, "Clare, what's gotten into you? Why are you here?"

"I love you Eli," she told me smiling and I smirked in confusion. This wasn't my Clare, what did 'they' do to her? She leaned in crushing her lips over mine, as I kissed her back, tilting her head up so my tongue could dive right into her mouth.

I couldn't do this. This wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"Clare, stop," I mumbled, my chest heaving from her breath taking attack on my lips.

I stared down at her, tears streaming down her face and I asked, "Clare, what's really going on here?"

"I thought you liked me, I thought that you would want to kiss me, your parents aren't home and I just thought I could see you," she whispered her bright blue eyes shining into my eyes. She forcefully pushed me into the wall behind my door and I hissed in pain.

"Clar-" I was silenced by her soft lips against mine.

She pulled away and glanced at me, I smiled not questioning her actions at this point. I smiled, as she was shoved aside, letting a loud shriek out, as I came face to face with Jake.

"Clare!" I screamed out her name as Jake entered my house, slamming and locking the door in the process.

"I'm going to have her forever! You'll never have her! You sick twisted fuck, you actually think she could ever love you! She'll never love a nobody. Why would she love a skinny jean eye liner applying man! What kind of man is that? Who do you think you are? You need to be put the act to rest!" He screamed at me pushing me onto my floor, the bat falling from my tight grip, and my head hitting the leg of my small table close to the door.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked him wheezing out, gripping my cock in the process making sure he wouldn't hit me there again.

Jake laughed at me, getting closer, as I tried to reach the bat, but my arm just wouldn't extend enough to let me reach it.

"Ah! Fuck!" I screeched out in pain when Jake slammed his foot onto my hand as it started to twitch in pain.

I closed my eyes, mumbled curse words, trying to regain feeling in my hand as I heard the light tapping of a bat against a hand. I looked up, wheezing in pain, and just trying to regain sight through the bright blue stars that had started to blur my vision.

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked my heart racing and my breath's not forming regularly.

Jake looked down at me, gripping the bat in his hand over his head and said, "I'm ending you. I'm ending this whole thing...right now. So now, you can never get Clare!"

"Don't!" I screamed out as I watched the bat lower and my eyes opened jolting out of yet another nightmare.

"Fuck," I breathed out as the sun peered through my window and I glanced at the clock. I tried to calm myself down but, it just wasn't working. I had this feeling that Jake was in my house with me and was going to pull a baseball bat out on me.

I looked around, loosening the grip of my shirt around my neck with my hand and feeling the sweat that had absorbed into it. I twitched when I saw the pool of water on my legs from the ice that had melted. I got up slowly, hissing in pain from the uncomfortable tightening and bruised feeling between my legs. Now I know what it feels like to be fucked. I'd never want to be a woman; they have it so...hard.

I laughed a little, but then sighed trying to regain my posture.

"Fucking prick," I mumbled shutting the T.V. off when I had unfortunately let my eyes see an unidentified species too early in the morning...

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smiled for the first time since I last saw Eli, as I glanced at him limp down the hall slowly.

Eli smirked at me, stopping next to my locker, and he whispered, "Hey."

I looked at him, my throat growing dry, and I smiled at him.

"Hey."

Eli sighed in complete happiness that I just said a word to him. Anything I said to him, whether it be 'hey did you get the homework for English?' or just 'hey," it would make him happy. I felt horrible seeing him all broken into pieces. Literally, he was limping and his lip had a huge slash in it.

After this weekend, I really had no words for anybody, after seeing Jake and Eli fight like that I had been shaken up and not feeling too good. I spent my whole weekend just sitting in my room and crying. I didn't eat, and I didn't want to. I had contemplated several times on getting up and trying to get myself to go over to Eli's and talk to him but I just couldn't handle it.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me breaking me out of a trance.

I sighed, "Eli, you're asking me if I'm okay when you're basically walking on one leg and your face is all cut up." Eli smirked and held back a laugh, biting his lip, trying not to increase pain. I smiled, looking up at down at him, noticing he was holding a dream catcher in his hand.

"Why do you have a dream catcher?"I asked him smiling but not laughing because I didn't know why he needed it and didn't want to upset him.

He smirked and said, "O-oh this is for um, in case I fall asleep. Cece gave it to me because I haven't been sleeping well so if I happen to fall asleep in class...the dream catcher will catch my nightmares. I know it sounds stupid but-"

I cut him off and gripped his hand, "It isn't stupid Eli."

He smirked at me and I spoke from the heart, trying my best not to sound like a desperate whore who needed attention, "E-Eli, I was wondering if um, if you wanted to go on a date...with me. I'll take you out, everything on me, I think you deserve it."

Eli smiled at me and I asked, "How about after school?"

His smirk quickly turned into a frown and I said, "You don't want to go, do you?" I moved by him, quickly apologizing for receiving the wrong signals and Eli gripped my bicep causing my head to jolt up and he hissed in pain as he moved to face me.

"Clare, it's perfect, I'd love to go out on a date with you, it's just...I have a doctor's appointment after school," he told me sighing in an uncomfortable way.

I smiled and said, "O-oh, okay, but um, do you mind if I asked you why you were going to the doctor's? I mean, besides for all the bruises and stuff."

Eli glanced at me up at down, glaring, as if he was trying to distract himself from the true answer and I smiled gently when his eyes met my face. Eli sighed, gripping his book bag strap and his smirk shifted from side to side trying to determine whether to tell me or not.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering if you needed someone to go with because I know you like being a big macho man trying to act tough and it's just...you don't have to play that game with me Eli," I whispered turning away to get to my first class.

"Clare, wait!" He called out and I turned around swiftly.

"I'm...I'm r-really scared," he whispered and I walked closer to him as his chest started to rise gently. I watched as the boy I couldn't stop thinking about this whole weekend cry in front of me. I sniffled, holding back tears.

Was it weird that when he cried I had the urge to cry?

I was about to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be okay and I would go with him if he wanted me to, but, I jolted back watching Eli get shoved into his locker by Jake.

"Jake st-," I was cut off by Eli whose expression on his face turned from calm to angry within seconds.

It was as if he had two different personalities and I hated this side.

Eli glared at me, as if I had done something wrong, and he slipped his dream catcher in the right side of his book bag.

"Go away Clare," he glared at me turning to face Jake.

IF Jake hit him, he would get hurt more than he already was but Eli was not going to say _"I'm not going to fight you because you already beat the shit out of me once and I don't need it again."_ Eli was as stubborn as a bull and would never back down from a fight to a kid who is in the process of ruining his life.

I felt the tension grow between the two and Jake asked, "How ya' feeling?"

Eli's nostrils flared and I slid between the two before Eli could fire.

"Jake, that's enough, go away," I ordered as he smiled and shook his head.

He smiled at me, grinning at Eli, and trying his best to get to him. Which, he was.

"I really had fun on our date Clare. I was looking forward to a second date, but maybe you'd care to explain to me how the rumor about you and Eli got started," Jake told me rising an eyebrow in suspicion even though he probably knew about whatever fucking rumor that got started now because he probably started it!

Eli leaned forward, trying to push me as gently as he could out of the way and I said, "Eli and I are both sick to our stomachs with this rumor shit, videos on Facebook and cyber bullying! There is so much shit on that website that ruined both our lives, and we learned our lesson. I've taken it upon myself to delete my account last night because unlike you, many of us have better things to do than record Eli being beat up."

My chest rose from speaking so quickly and Eli said, "Alright, that's enough. Jake, get your big fucking honker out of our business."

Jake glared at me, staring me up and down, undressing me with his eyes, and I glared at his two hands lying aimlessly by his side. I gulped, remembering them brushing up against my thigh after he had told me I only wanted attention.

"Anything wrong Clare? Any memories coming back to you that you'd care to re-act?" Jake asked and before I could respond Eli hissed in pain pushing Jake to the ground.

I glanced to my right and saw the principal coming down the hallway screaming Jake and Eli's name.

"This isn't over yet," Jake mumbled.

I held out a hand to Eli and he gripped it slowly, growling lowly in pain as he gently made his way to his feet.

"Thanks," he whispered and the principal started to lash out on all three of us.

"Why is it that every time I see you two, you're always at each other's throats? Do I need to get the guidance counselor involved?" He asked Eli and Jake as they shook their heads quicker than he can even finish the sentence.

"That's what I thought, both of you, to class, and as for you Clare," when he mentioned my name my head shot up and he said, "Come to my office with me please."

Eli glared at me, giving me a questioning look, and I shrugged my shoulders.

I walked away from the two, and listened to my heart race as I walked behind Principal Simpson and he led me into his office.

He closed the door behind him as I took a seat in front of his desk and sighed not knowing what I did wrong.

"Clare, listen I can trust you to give me an honest answer if I asked you questions, right?" I smiled lightly and nodded. "Good, because I'm really concerned for Eli. He's been getting in a lot of trouble lately, and his parents called me this morning because he left the school holding a dream catcher. He won't talk to his parents and I just want to know if you know anything about what's caused him to start acting so strangely? He's always been a good student, scoring high on tests, and never had behavioral problems."

Should I tell him the truth? Or lie.

Lie.

"Honestly sir, I don't know," I told him keeping it short and sweet. Even though I knew what the problem was. If I told him it was Jake, then Jake would be suspended and just try to get back at Eli for what I did to him.

I gulped and Principal Simpson spoke again, "But, I always see you around him. You have to know something that we don't." I shook my head and sighed knowing that after this conversation ends I have to find Eli and tell him to pull his shit together.

"Alright Clare, if anything changes with him and he's acting weird towards you, please, tell me for the sake of his health and his parents," he told me basically pleading me to tell the truth.

I got up, my legs feeling like Jell-O, and my mind racing with guilty thoughts.

"Sir," I got his attention before I could grip the doorknob and I turned to face him.

"Yes Clare?" He asked with a smile hoping I'd tell him what he really wants to hear.

"Never mind," I whispered quickly exiting the office and tears streamed down my eyes knowing I was caught in between Jake and Eli.

I bumped into a hard chest, and I glanced up at Eli.

"What happened? What did he talk to you about?" Eli asked me, placing both his hands on his on my shoulders causing me to look up into his eyes. Eli's eyes were soft, his touch was gentle, his voice caring, which meant…that Jake wasn't around.

I gulped and said, "He wants to know why you're acting so weird."

"Did you tell him the truth?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head and started to walk by him feeling horrible that I lied to the fucking Principal. If he asked me any other question I could have avoided lying and told the cold hard truth.

"Clare, please," he begged while limping and his breath hitching in pain from trying to catch up to me.

I turned and asked, "What more do you want from me Eli? Simpson is right, you're acting weird, you're changing. I lied for you and I feel horrible. I just want things to be...normal again for us. Remember when we used to exchange dirty thoughts and fights about each other? I miss those times Eli, I really do."

Eli glanced down at me and asked, "Do you know what time I really miss Clare?"

He inched closer to me, as my breathing hitched, and he wiped a tear that fell from my right eye with his cold thumb. The ring on his thumb had brushed against my fiery red cheek and I swallowed hard trying to pull myself together.

"I miss this," he whispered tilting his head to the side, and lifting my neck up for our lips to touch. I felt relaxed, content, and comfortable. I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck pulling him closer down to me when I moved my head to the other side, and felt his tongue graze against my closed lips.

Nothing else mattered at this second, just us.

Eli smirked against my lips, his jawline becoming firm, and his tongue continued to massage my lips from the outside. I parted my lips, and let his tongue graze against my teeth. I pulled away slowly, already missing the connection we had, and just tried to find ways to breathe regularly once again.

"Is that a blush I see on Eli's face?" I asked him and he looked down, glancing at his feet and then back at me.

"Don't you miss that Clare? Doesn't if feel like when we kiss, everything else in the world around us, doesn't matter?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Then, who says that we can't be together? Who say's we can't team up against the world? We'd be invincible," he told me smirking.

He looked at me and said, "Sorry just got excited."

I laughed a little and said, "I got to get to class."

"Want me to walk you...girlfriend?" he asked me giving me a hesitant smile hoping I would say yes. I blinked a couple of times and he smirked.

I couldn't say no to him when he had that stupid grimace across his face.

"Eli, you can barely make it down the hallway without starting to cry because you're in so much pain. I think you should just go to your class," I told him my face turning pale.

Eli's face had turned expressionless and I smiled, "But um, I'll see you after school...boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 15<strong>

**So, Like/Dislike?**

**Sorry if this chapter was SO LONG, it was kind of a filler. **

Has Eli finally changed for the better?

Just a warning that this story is not going to be happy go luck from here on in...it get's more intense :D** Hint: Morty.**

**400 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER** (;

I love you guys!

Love,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

B.t.w. If you have a twitter, you can follow me and I'll deff follow you back! **TheCliffyG**

**Hope to talk to you there! Thanks for so much support on this story, it's only going to get better... (; **


	16. Chapter 16

HEY GUYS! Okay, first off, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry times one billion about not uploading quickly. School has been, well let's just say...not fun ha-ha. Anyways, Just a** reminder** that I told you already **THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY GO LUCKY ALL THE TIME.**..okay, enough typing, enjoy the sixteenth chapter of What An Asshole...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**- lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><strong>SHOUT OUTS<strong>:

I'd like to make a shout out to **eclaregoldsworthy **because I've been hooked on her stories "The Way We Are Now," and "The Perfect Demon." If you haven't checked them out then please do. You won't regret it!

Also, check out **"Dear Agony" **by** lizzxx0**, trust me it's going to be a drama filled original :D I've read it, and it's pretty good, send her some love (:

Love you guys! Enough chatter...please enjoy the chapter!

***Thank you for all the Reviews (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 16 <span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, you two are going out now?" Adam asked me with a grin slowly forming on his face.

I tilted my head smiling and I said, "I don't know, you know Eli, he'll say one thing and not mean it and then turn his back on me. But, he texted me, here, look."

I handed Adam the phone, as his eyes read it and he started to read out loud,_ "I hope that when you said 'boyfriend' you meant it, because when I said 'girlfriend' I meant it. I really like you Clare. I'm in math and so bored without you. I can't stop thinking about you. If you really do want to go out, then, meet me at my doctor's office. It's three blocks away from the Dot. If you show up, I know you want to continue whatever we started. ha-ha. I sound so cheesy, but yeah, if you come, I also have a place to show you after because I know the doctor's isn't an exciting first date... Okay, I'm going to stop rambling like a blubbering idiot, see you then...that is, if you show;) -Eli."_

Adam laughed and asked, "Well, are you going to go?"

I breathed in, my heart racing, "I don't know what I should do. I just feel like, when I'm alone with Eli, everything is okay. But, when I mention Jake or he interrupts us, Eli gets all tense and angry and it's just a side to him...I hate seeing."

"I know it probably feels like a tough decision, but, Clare you can always break it off with him if you don't want to hang around him anymore. He'd understand, and besides, you being invited to his doctor's with him, it takes a miracle to get him to ask someone that. He NEVER goes with anyone to the doctor's. I remember when he had the flu and he wouldn't let his parents take him. He walked there, in the bitter cold, and got even sicker. But, eh, that's Eli for ya..." Adam told me making me feel guilty for thinking twice about meeting Eli at his doctor's.

I sipped my coffee in front of me, and placed it gently down.

"Well, I guess I'm on my way to his doctor's," I told Adam and he asked, "Want a walking buddy?"

I shook my head lightly and stood up, "Call me crazy, but didn't you tell me ten minutes ago that you had a shit load of homework?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah and your point is."

I giggled and said, "No, it's alright Adam, I'll walk alone. Besides, I could use the fresh air."

When I reached for the door knob, I turned to face Adam and I wrapped my arms around him.

I sighed and pulled away, "I didn't really get a chance to thank you for rescuing my drunk self over the weekend. I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Adam tried to hold back a laugh, but he let go, his face turning into a wide grin, "I'm sorry but you were really funny when you were drunk. It was no problem, and eh, even the drunk side of you hated Eli. You rammed him right in the nuts and you weren't even all there." He told me this while pointing to his head.

I tossed my head back lightly, and my eyes bulged when I looked at my watch, "Fuck, I'm gonna be late. I'll text you after."

"Alright, bye, have fun you two! Use protection, I don't want to be a godfather any time soon!" Adam screamed as I ran out the door rushing towards his doctor's office hoping he wouldn't give up on me and think that I stood him up...

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I hated this, I hated that my doctor's office was in a hospital. My eyes witnessed people being brought in on stretchers, bleeding to death, and dying. They were slowly slipping away from them and their lives were left in the fate of a doctor. A doctor, a person who is a total stranger to them.

My heart raced as if it was competing for first place in a heart attack.

I interlocked my fingers together, holding them tightly, and my breath hitched when I heard my name being called.

Well, it was worth a shot, I knew Clare wouldn't show up.

I knew she was just going to brush me off her shoulder, like a piece of lint attached to her shirt. I didn't know why I even convinced myself that there was a chance she would come. I was so stupid to believe that this girl would still like me after all the shit I put her through.

_I'm sorry._

It's too late for that.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," the nurse called out and I raised my hand getting up slowly and inching towards the door.

I hated going to the doctor, and as much as I hated seeing people see me injured or sick I went into this door plenty of times, alone. But, this time it was different because I was going for a "personal" reason. Just thinking about this, made my heart race and I winced when my dick rubbed against my tight jeans.

I think I should stop wearing these dark black jeans; they stick to my thighs like fucking white on rice man.

Have you ever been in a pool with your regular clothes on and then when you get out, your clothes stick to you? That's what it feels like right now, except add the bruised nuts, and shooting pains through my body every time I move.

When I reached the door, the nurse asked, "Do you need me to get you a wheel chair?"

I shook my head and she asked, "Do you want to lean on me?"

"No, he can lean on me!" I heard a familiar voice call out and I smiled turning around to see Clare, out of breath, hair tasseled, chest heaving and rosy red cheeks...

After feeling totally violated by my doctor in front of Clare, we waited impatiently for the results.

I had to have my lower body covered as the doctor had to fucking feel me up in front of Clare. Since she was here, I wasn't going to go through this alone so she stood by my side and I gripped her hand tightly as she sat by my side and stroked my hair in attempt to calm me down.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Clare would whisper as I stared her down throughout the whole examination.

At this very moment, Clare stood impatiently by my side.

"Can you stop tapping your foot?" I asked her feeling tension between us build.

She sighed, and stopped, "I'm worried Eli. I'm sorry for caring about your fucking health."

"I'll be fine, I have nuts of steel," I told her as she asked smiling, "Oh really? Do you now?"

I smirked and she said, "Well see about that."

My heart skipped a beat when the door opened to the room I was placed in, and I clenched my hands together nervously feeling the sweat between my hands collide. The doctor remained silent, walking in slowly, as if he was casting for an emotional scene where he's going to tell me I have cancer and shed a fake tear. This just made me feel one hundred percent more nervous, and made me feel like I was all alone.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

He sighed, placing my chart on the table, and took a seat.

"Okay, first of all, I found severe bruising on the testicular area," he told me and I rolled my eyes, "I knew that already."

Clare glared at me, telling me to shut the fuck up through her eyes, and I listened.

"Just a question, before I tell you what you have, what happened to you? Most people your age get it from a baseball incident, grounding the ball the wrong way, exercising, sex. I mean, I've seen a lot of crazy stuff, but, your testicals seem... severely bruised. I've never seen something like it before."

I gulped, my heart picked up pace, and I immediately turned to Clare.

My mouth opened, and I hesitated before answering because this was just so embarrassing.

"It happened twice, in two days," I breathed out and continued, "First I was near the car door, and she opened it not knowing I was standing there because she was looking down and then well you know what happened from there. And, then I put ice on it and it kind of felt better but, not like normal. But, that day I got into a fight with a school bully and he was wearing cleats...and dude hit me low blow."

The doctor screeched, and he said, "Jesus kid, it sounds like she treats you good, hitting your package with car doors."

"I was thinking the same exact thing!" I rose my voice laughing as the doctors joined in and Clare's face remained serious.

She sat in the chair near the door, crossing her arms, and the doctor said, "Man, you getting the chest cross, you're screwed."

Clare raised an eyebrow, and I smiled, loving this new doctor because he was my old doctor's son who recently took over the business. My face went from smiling, to frown when I glanced at Clare's expressionless face.

"He has a problem, and all you can do is complain that I did this to him," she contorted at the doctor as he raised his arms defenselessly and sighed.

The doctor sat down and I asked, "What's my fate?"

This was the first time in my life that I've actually felt...scared. I was scared of the results, I was scared of what's going to happen to me. What if something's seriously wrong with my dick? Why does it have to be my dick? Of all the parts on my body, my dick? Really?

My whole awkward situation could have been avoided if it wasn't for Jake. This is all _**his**_ fault. He was going to pay for what he did to me, that is, whatever he did to me.

"Eli, you've got testicular torsion," the doctor told me and I squinted and asked, "English definition?"

The doctor smiled at my sarcastic humor, and Clare listened intently, "Well, this condition isn't common. But, when it does happen it usually happens through ages twelve through eighteen. So, it's normal for your age limit. Due to what happened to you over the past two days, and the long time you let this go on, how long again?"

"Three to four days," Clare implied noticing I had gone inaudible.

He sighed, "Going three to four days with this problem Eli, it's bad. It's unhealthy for your body, you basically beat your body up the whole time you didn't come to me or another doctor. But, you came just in time. You're really lucky."

I nodded, my eyes glaring at him, still remaining silent.

"Can you please just tell us what's wrong with him?" Clare asked a tear falling from her eyes.

The doctor sighed, his eyes searching the chart, and said, "Well, testicular torsion is when a testicle twists around, cutting off its blood supply. It can happen from serious trauma, like what happened to you, or strenuous activities, or just sitting around. It can happen to anyone."

I gulped, what the fuck? I hope Clare was paying attention because every time he opened his mouth, everything around the room slowed up and his tone was slow and drawn out.

"Now, if you go longer than six hours without seeing medical attention you could possibly result in reduced sperm production or loss of the testical," the doctor said and all I heard was "loss of testical" which caused my eyes to bulge.

"What? I'm going to lose my testical! What the fuck?" I screamed as my heart raced and I felt like I was going to vomit.

The room started spinning and he said, "We can fix it. I can fix it. Don't worry, you won't lose your testicals, they'll be fine as long as I do what I have to do."

"What do you have to do?" I asked him breathing heavily in between each word and glancing down at the floor which showed double vision of my feet.

He glanced at me and asked, "Eli, do you feel nauseous?"

I gulped, my throat so dry, the room spinning, and I saw four Clare's, two doctor Chris', and ten hands in front of my face.

"Eli, can you hear me?" Doctor Chris asked, as each word that left his mouth became further and further away until I couldn't hear or see anything...

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"You did it already? It only took you an hour?" I asked the doctor as he signed off Eli's papers and handed me a prescription for Eli.

"Pain killers?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "For Eli, it'll lessen the pain he's going to feel. I mean, it's not every day a kid gets his testicals placed back into the right place manually, now does it?"

I shook my head and he said, "Now, Eli's been here for a long time. I contacted his parents as you know, and I need you to give this to them because I know he won't. I told them that I'm giving you the prescription so please give it to them. I know Eli would get mad if I told his parent's to come, but they are really concerned for him. Eli's a good kid, it's just, he puts too much pressure on himself, you know? Try and keep the stress away from him or it might happen again. The nauseous feeling should go away within a couple of days as long as he take's these."

I looked down at the slip in my hand and nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

He sighed, thinking hard, and scratching his head with a pen.

"No intercourse for at least a month, and let up on the walking too. He really needs to rest, no stress, and absolutely no sex," he told me and I laughed, "Not a problem."

The doctor sighed and said, "Alright, now Eli's in room 403 down the hall to the right. He should be waking up soon and then you can take him home. Take it slow, he might still be a little dizzy from before and because of the anesthetic."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you so much."

"No problem kiddo," he said as I pulled away and walked slowly down the hallway.

I quickly turned around and walked slowly down the hallway, as tears dripped from my eyes. I felt terrible, I felt completely and utterly disgusted with myself. I acted like a fucking jerk to him when we were getting the news about his...about his dick. I blushed just thinking about it and slapped my cheeks lightly taking me out of a daze. The pressure was also added because I feel that when I was drunk, and I slammed the door into his...you know what, I could have done this to him.

I glanced at Eli through the hospital door window, and smiled when his eyes started to flutter open.

He glanced around and I placed my hand on the glass slowly.

Eli lifted his arm up, and smirked.

The nurse's had already dressed him back into his clothes, but gave him a pair of loose sweats instead of his tight skinny jeans. I walked slowly into the room, avoiding any eye contact with him as I slid a chair next to his hospital bed.

Eli tried to sit up and I placed a gentle hand over his chest as he sat up, "Relax. Take it easy slugger."

"I feel different," Eli said and I smiled, letting a tear fall from my face and drip lazily onto my shirt.

I sighed, "I know. He fixed you Eli, Doctor Chris."

"You let him touch me?" Eli asked me, sitting up, getting angry.

"Eli, he had to help you. He called your parents and got consent from your parents to...to help you out down there. He untwisted it, so now it's fine, but you have to take care of yourself now."

Eli's nostrils flared and I said, "You have to take these pills to make the pain go away Eli. Don't you want to get better?"

"Come on, stop it, don't get up," I told him as he ignored me and hissed in pain getting onto his feet and once he reached the door he dropped to his knees and breathed out heavily. I rushed to his side and kneeled next to him, asking, "Why can't you just listen to me? Why do you have to be so difficult? We are all just trying to help you Eli!"

He smirked, a tear shed down his right eye and he whispered, "I just want to be alone."

"Fine," I said angrily getting up and walking away from him.

I turned around and I watched him struggle to get onto his feet once again and I said, "We're supposed to be a team."

"Yeah, well, I need a time out for two fucking seconds," he said as a tear strolled down my face and I watched him walk out on the other end of the hallway, avoiding me...

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p><strong>LIKEDISLIKE? REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:<p>

_**"Eli: Wow, what a dumb ass! Whore doesn't even know I'm using her. She keeps talking even though all I want is for her to get down on her knees and do her job. She's coming over today, Maybe I'll get something' good out of it, FINALLY ;) "**_

* * *

><p>So, I want to hear your guys' opinions in the reviews!<p>

**435 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS! Sorry about not updating for a REALLY long time. I swear, this homework and studying is becoming a real dilemma haha D: Anyways, I don't want to keep you from reading so please enjoy the seventeenth chapter to What An Asshole...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-** lizzxx0 *CHECK OUT HER STORY CALLED** "DEAR AGONY"**- you won't regret it (;

* * *

><p>A <strong>shout out<strong> to_ xxFREAKINluvUxx_ because she always leaves me a long review that makes me laugh (;

And also, thanks to all of you who review every chapter and I really appreciate the support on this story. Honestly, when it was just a side scribble note on my math notebook, I would have never thought it would become this popular!

_Anyways,** Read and Review! **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 17<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I can't take the constant hovering.

Ever since I got home from the doctor's, I had my mom's dick forty feet up my ass and my dad constantly walking in and out of my room asking me if I was okay. Since when did they care about me being hurt? Since when did they care...about me?

I've had Clare and Adam calling me every thirty seconds, sending texts, IM's and Clare even activated her Facebook again just to write on my wall to ask if I was okay and if I was mad at her.

_**Mad**_, the word itself made me laugh.

When I left Clare at the hospital, I was just...worked up. I had some doctor that I don't even know feel me up, and I mean literally feel me the fuck up. I think when I fainted, I was out for about an hour, and I could swear I felt him touching me in my sleep. Which, he was, to fix me, but that's beside the point.

Clare had even come by, and she didn't say a word, just handed me the prescription for my pills and I shut the door before we could start to talk again.

I know I had told Clare that she was my "girlfriend," but it's just, I needed breathing room. I know right, one day and I can't even handle a relationship. All she was trying to do was to comfort me, but, I couldn't take the feeling of being...wanted and cared for.

It's new to me, and it was just too much to handle at once.

I liked when Clare and I would bicker with each other, and I would annoy her until her eyes would roll so far in the back of her head they'd almost fall out of her eye sockets. It turned me on when she was mad or upset. I know it's wrong to make someone mad and frustrated to turn yourself on, but, eh I'm a guy that's what I do.

It just seems like Clare has brought too much of the soft side out of me, and I was never really fond of that side.

But now, I need to find an escape route. A fantasy place where I can go where my phone isn't constantly ringing, where my nuts aren't twisted in a ninny, where my parents aren't nagging me about how I feel, and a place where Jake isn't posting shit on Facebook about me.

Ha, the only place I know that doesn't have all those things is prison or hell.

Hell did sound like a pretty good place right about now.

I sighed as my mom walked in once again and sat near me, placing her hand over my forehead and asked, "How are you feeling baby boy?"

"Fine," I lied knowing I had the most uncomfortable tearing feeling in my dick.

She took out the pills and said, "Here, one each day for a month."

I threw my head back, gripping the glass of water in my mom's hand and quickly swigging the pill down my throat.

"Not so bad now is it?" Cece asked.

I shook my head, "No, but having my nuts rubbed by a guy isn't exactly my forte."

Cece giggled and then said, "Elijah please just rest. I already called your school, you can stay home tomorrow."

The thought sounded good at that moment, but then again, leaving Clare alone in school with Jake around wasn't going to happen. If I'm gone from that school for one day, I'll come back in the next and have no friends, no girlfriend, no Clare, no...nothing.

I couldn't risk it.

"I want to go," I told her and she said, "Eli, you shouldn't be on your feet."

I removed the blanket and stood slowly, trying my best to keep a convincing painless expression on my face.

"See, I'm fine, please mom, I have to go, I have to make things right with Clare," I told her and she smiled, "Alright Elijah but please, no more fights. For the sake of your health."

I nodded and agreed with her in some sort. I didn't really want to fight anymore because if this ever happened to me again, I'd just chop my dick off because I would never want to go through this again.

**EVER.**

I sat down, placing my hands on the bed slowly and glanced at my vibrating phone.

"You going to answer that?" Cece asked me as she got up and stopped by the door.

I shrugged my shoulder and said, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

My mom smiled, and said, "Good Night Eli."

She slowly closed the door, and once I heard her feet walk away, far enough that I couldn't hear it anymore, I smirked.

I wasn't tired yet, so I took it upon myself to tire myself out. I got up slowly, grabbing my laptop, and plopping down on my bed. I took the ice bag on the table that was placed at the side of my bed, and placed it on my nuts and I sighed.

"Let's see what's going on in the internet world of Facebook," I mumbled smiling and feeling as if I was going quite insane.

Maybe, just maybe, it was those pills.

Ha-ha oh pills.

Pills is a funny word, "Pills, Pills, Pills," I mumbled and started hysterically laughing.

I immediately stopped knowing I really sounded like I belonged in a nut house. It was one of those moments when you're sitting in your bed, alone, and you just want to sound like a complete weirdo and laugh at yourself.

It's nice to laugh at yourself sometimes, it heals the soul.

My eyes browsed the news feed and I glanced at Jake's profile.

"Hm," I whispered as I pressed on his picture and his profile popped up on my computer screen.

"Oh god! Oh god that's fucking horrible! It burns! Please stop it! Stop it!" I screamed covering his picture and I sighed, "Oh wait, it's just his face."

I laughed at myself once again, always seizing to surprise myself with amusement.

When I calmed down, and my heart stopped racing, I glared intently at his profile picture and noticed, he wasn't alone in it. It was a picture of Clare and him, at school.

"Where did he take this? Who took this?" I wondered out loud to myself.

Clare's eyes were bright blue, and his arms were wrapped around her, as he had his lips pressed to her neck.

Why does he have this up?

They aren't together.

I glanced at the comments and my lip twitched in aggravation,

_Ali: Aw, you two look so cute together 3_

_Jake: Thanks, I know :D_

_Jenna: Aw, Clarebear is growing up! ;)_

_Jake: ha-ha chu noe chu noe, moving on to BIGGER and BETTER guys ;)_

_Reese: Everyone's gettin it in but me..._

_Fitz: Don't feel that bad, neither am I, but eh Clare's actually a good person...if you talk to the upper half of her, not her boobs, her face I mean her face!_

_Jake: I know, she's amazing, and she's all mine 3_

I gulped nervously, looking at the date and noticed it was posted three days ago. But, he hasn't taken it down.

My fingers wouldn't let me stop scrolling, so I continued to scroll, and growled looking at the video of me being fucking kicked in the dick.

"_429 Likes,_" I mumbled to myself as I quickly slammed my laptop down, not wanting to read the 1,000 comments below it.

Fucking Jake, you know what, this kid right now, is on my last nerve. I beat him up, and he still won't stop with the Facebook shit. I rolled my eyes, as I tossed my laptop on the floor next to my bed and growled while looking up at the ceiling.

I grabbed my phone, flipped it open, and texted Clare one statement and I knew this would probably drive her insane until I saw her tomorrow.

_Good Night, hope you sleep okay. -Eli_

I turned my phone off, tossing it onto the floor and yawned closing my eyes and pulling my blankets over my head in the process.

Soon enough, I fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I growled throwing my hand over my alarm as it buzzed loudly echoing through my room.

"Shut up," I whined getting up and throwing it at the wall finally making the annoying noise stop.

Once I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and did my hair, well attempted to do it, I gripped my bag off the floor and walked slowly down the steps.

"Honey, are you not going to eat?" My mom asked me and I shook my head, "Got to get to school early. I have to meet Adam."

My mom nodded and smiled, "Have a good day sweet heart."

Yeah, "good days," aren't really in my vocabulary anymore. Whenever I went to school I would have another secret, another rumor, another trouble hanging over my head. I haven't been to school one day without going through severe emotional trauma.

I took it upon myself that today would be different.

I wasn't going to walk into this school and let everyone push me around and ask me if I was really going out with Eli like several nosy people asked me on my Facebook wall. Yes, I know, mistake number two of yesterday, I reactivated my Facebook account. But, that was just to write to Eli.

All I got from Eli was a text saying he hopes I sleep well, fuck, yeah right! The most I slept last night was one hour, a complete sixty minutes, barely...

* * *

><p><strong>FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"This kid thinks he's hot shit, getting all the girls, I mean come on it's ridiculous. He's like a trend on twitter, he's like a fucking virus in a computer," I mumbled to Owen.

We watched as Jake hugged and kissed the cheeks of several hot cheerleaders that walked on by.

"I don't see it," Owen whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Maybe it's the smile."

"I can smile," Owen said smiling creepily at a girl who walked by and she just rolled her eyes.

"Dude, don't smile," I mumbled slapping him on the shoulder.

My eyes analyzed every girl that walked through the Degrassi doors, and my eyes shot open when I saw Clare.

"Remember when we used to hate her?" I asked Owen and he "hm'd," under his breath.

I sighed and smiled, "I kind of feel bad for doing all that shit to her."

"Well, I mean, after all I hate this fucking Jake kid more than I hate my step brother. And, trust me, that guy is the biggest dick you will ever meet," I told Owen as he stared at Jenna, who walked by. He whistled at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude, when are you going to stop trying? Just, give up," I told him while patting his left shoulder and walking away...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

The second I walk into school, I notice Jake, and he has his arms around...Ali.

"Ali?" I asked as they both turn around and Jake smiles at me, "Clareeee, where's your other half?" He looked behind me, I'm assuming to look for Eli.

My lip curled in anger and I asked, "Seriously Ali? Are you kidding me?"

I pointed to Jake, noticing that my best (girl) friend was going out with...Jake. The guy that ruined my physical life, aside from Eli. But, that was a totally different story.

She remained silent and Jake said, "Well, not all of us are attention whores. Ali actually likes me for who I am and I like her..."

I laughed, throwing my head back, and asked, "You? You are a self-centered jerk who makes girls feel wanted and then once you get them alone you feel them up on the first date! All you care about is your physical needs! Ali, you're making the biggest mistake of your life. Take it from experience."

"And you aren't? Look who you're involved with? Eli, seriously? That kid had you crying for days, nights, weeks! Don't you remember when Adam and I helped you clean the big gaping scratch on your back that Eli made? Don't you remember the times when all you did was walk around like a zombie?" She asked me, using Eli to fight back at me.

"Leave Eli out of this Ali, you know what, forget it," I laughed lightly under my breath and said, "You are making a BIG mistake. And, when he does what he only intends to do with you, don't come crying back to me because I warned you."

Ali sighed, parting her lips and said, "Clare."

She reached for my hand and Jake glared at me, "Don't," I hissed while ripping my hand away from her.

"Good luck with him," I mumbled to Ali while glancing momentarily at Jake.

Ali laughed, making me turn my head and she said, "Yeah because Eli is so easy to deal with. Look at that kid; he looks like a walking tornado."

I turned my body, glancing at Eli walk through the doors, holding his dream catcher in his right hand and limping. Eli's figure had out shined through all the plain figures surrounding him as he walked in. Eli's hair was tasseled slightly, his bag was hanging off his left shoulder, papers falling out slowly, and his shoe laces untied.

"I guess the tornado's with me," I whispered while slowly walking towards Eli.

Jake laughed at Eli as he limped quicker trying to get to me before I got to him.

"Clare, listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday it was just I-," I cut him off pressing my lips to his, as Eli didn't complain and pressed his right arm on the small part of my back and bringing me closer to him. Everyone around us gasped at the sight.

Eli's smirk turned into a grin as I formed my smiling lips around his.

I tugged on his bottom lip gently and pulled away.

"What was that for?" Eli asked me, his face turning a pink shade while he gripped his dream catcher tightly.

I smiled and said, "For being your jerk off, asshole complaining, nervous self."

He smirked and Jake asked, "How are ya nut's feelin'?"

Everyone surrounding us, mainly seniors, laughed at Eli and I watched his head fall and I spun around, "Why would you care Jake? Do you want to share something with the rest of us?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and Eli placed his hand on my shoulder, "Clare come on, it's really not worth listening to a five year old talk."

"No Eli, it's not right," I mumbled.

Jake grinned and remarked, "Yeah Eli, you got to put a leash on that thing, tame it while it's still in the cage."

I glared at him as people giggled until I made eye contact with everyone.

"Ali, seriously? You're going to let him talk to your best friend like that?" I asked her, a tear threatening to fall from my eyelids.

Eli sighed and said, "Come on Clare, let's go."

I shook my head, "No Eli! No, this has to be settled now."

"Nothing is going to be settled now because all four of you have detention!" The Principle screamed over the loud speaker and I sighed in aggravation.

The four of us, stuck in a room, for an hour, alone, this should be fucking interesting...

I sighed and Adam asked, "Something wrong with you two?"

Eli laughed and said, "My balls still hurt and I have to sit in a room with her, Ali, and Jake."

"Oh I'm the problem?" I asked smirking and chills going up my spine.

I love how Eli's calling me a problem when he recently invited me to come over his house tonight to do..._"homework."_

He wrapped his arm around me and said, "You're like…trigonometry, a subject that's hard to figure out and something that you'll probably NEVER figure out...even if your life depended on it."

I giggled and Adam growled, "Ugh, you guys are sickening. What is it, your second day of dating? Well, it doesn't really count because you guys should have been dating since the first day you met each other and said, 'I fucking hate you. 'Aw, isn't that a story for the kids?"

The jokes Adam and Eli exchanged during lunch was enough to distract me from thinking about Jake and Ali.

"One more period, then detention, fuuuuuun," Eli said attempting to walk straight as we approached English.

I walked into the classroom, and Fitz smiled asking, "Are you two dating?"

Eli glanced at me and I shrugged my shoulders placing my bag on the floor, "I don't know Fitz, you tell me. What's on Facebook that Jake posted now?"

Fitz handed me his phone, and on it, Eli's Facebook wall popped up. His status made my eyes bulge as I read it,

_**"Eli: Wow, what a dumb ass! Whore doesn't even know I'm using her. She keeps talking even though all I want is for her to get down on her knees and do her job. She's coming over today, Maybe I'll get sumin' good out of it, FINALLY ;) "**_

I turned around to face Eli and he asked, "What?"

"Like you don't know, you've got to be fucking kidding me Eli," I huffed as I felt the tears coming.

Eli sat up in his chair and said, "Clare, I didn't do anything! What did he tell you? Fitz, what did you show her?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and handed him the phone, "It's what you wrote on Facebook dude, that's fucked up. Are you asking for the death penalty?"

I stared at the board, drowning out Eli's apologizes and excuses while I just tried to get through this fucking day. I love how in Degrassi I can never have one day, one day without drama, or hurtfulness, just pure happiness.

That seems like it's in reach but just, too far away.

The worst part about this day is that I have to spend the next hour with three people that I hate, as of right now...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 17<strong>

So, um, reviews?

Don't hate me ;(

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 18:<strong>

_ELI'S PERSPECTIVE_

It's the only rational way to get him back.

An eye for an eye, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Hint for next Chapter is…MORTY :)<strong>

Give me your opinions on the next chapter! I'm really looking forward to posting it!

_**455 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER :D **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	18. Chapter 18

HEY YOU GUYS! SO, Did I take long to update or not?If you think I did, IM SORRY! School is almost over, promise :D Once im done with school, updates will happen like crazy, promise again! :3 Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback! Please Enjoy the Eighteenth chapter of What An Asshole...

**A Special Thanks to My Beta Reader**-lizzxx0

**Please check out these stories when you get a chance and don't forget to review: **

Dear Agony by lizzxx0 (This is probably the most suspenseful story you'll ever get to read! Please check it out, I promise you won't be let down!)

AND

Bruised By Your Love by EFlareLove (I worked on this story with her, so it will be full of cliffys :D Please read it, it's awesome! And don't forget to review!)

Now, on to the story...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 18<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I leaned my head on my desk, and growled knowing I had a long, torturous hour of listening to Eli and Jake bicker, as Ali just sat there, like a lump on a log.

Once Ms. Dawes left _"to get coffee,"_ Eli stood up and immediately starting harassing Jake.

"What the fuck is your problem? Hacking my Facebook, you little prick!" Eli screamed at Jake and I sighed just letting them scream because I honestly didn't care.

I couldn't believe that this was happening...again.

He lied to me when I actually trusted him. How could I be so stupid?

I can't believe it.

It's like you turn your head for one second and BAM there he goes again, doing the same shit.

I blinked quickly as I watched Eli limp quickly towards Jake, "Admit it," he hissed at Jake while gripping him by the collar and slamming him against the chalkboard.

Ali asked, "Clare, aren't you going to do something?"

"Eh, like Jake said, got to keep it tamed while it's still in the cage, too bad Eli's been out of the cage for a pretty long time," I told Jake smiling and then leaning my head back on the desk. I sighed listening to him bang Jake into the board and it made my body jolt each time he did it.

"Alright that's enough," I said, "Eli, stop it."

Eli hissed, "You're lucky I listen to her, unless you'd be dead."

"Oh really? Would I?" Jake smiled and lifted his knee and I knew exactly what was coming next.

I stood up quickly and screeched, "Don't!"

Jake stopped his knee in midair and I breathed out, while Jake had to make a comment, "What's wrong? Dick got your tongue?"

I giggled and said, "Oh Jake, maybe you should ask Ali that?"

Ali's mouth went agape and she glared at me, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Dick too small to fit in her mouth?" Eli asked as I giggled loving the verbal battle we had between the two of them.

At this very second, Eli and I teaming up against Ali and Jake never felt so good, and nothing else mattered. Not the Facebook status, not Eli's pain, not the torture I'm going to endure by people tomorrow at school, nothing mattered.

Jake tossed his head back and said, "Dude, I must have chopped off half your dick when I kicked you. Your dick's so small, bacteria laughs at it."

Eli breathed out and said, "You want to play dick games," Eli glanced at me and I smiled and repeated obnoxiously, "He wants to play dick games!"

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and I smiled knowing dick jokes were Eli's favorite and his strongest topic, "Alright Jake, well, your dick is so small that when you have sex, a girl asks if it's in yet."

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter as Jake's face turned red and Ali said, "Get him back."

Eli smirked, loving a challenge.

"Alright Eli, you got less meat in your pants than a vegetarian restaurant," he said as I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

Jake raised an eyebrow, and Eli smirked, "Let's change it up a bit. My dick is so big; I'm already fucking a girl tomorrow."

I held back a laugh, and then I grinned as Jake sighed, "My dick is so big, every time I get hard, I cause a solar eclipse."

Eli nodded, looking at the ground, and back up at Jake, "Well Jake, my dick is so big you can't blow me without a ladder."

I had to sit down as I bursted into yet, another fit of laughter, and held my hand over my ribs because the look on Eli's face was the most determined face I've ever seen. Ali was motionless, as Jake thought of a comeback even though he was probably out of them...

* * *

><p>After approximately sixty minutes of listening to Jake and Eli go back and forth about their dicks, I sighed in relief when Ms. Dawes came back in and announced we could leave.<p>

All I wanted to do was get the fuck out of here, forget about Eli, wish Jake is dead by the time the sun rises tomorrow, and that Ali will grow a brain.

"Clare! Hey,wait up!" Eli screeched while he began to walk normally and chase after me, not giving up as I completely ignored his existence.

I waited at the bus stop, pulling out my iPod and Eli asked, "Okay, now that you've successfully caused my dick to snap in two, and ignore me, now you're not letting me drive you home?"

"Well, that generally happens when you talk about your so called girlfriend on Facebook and call her a whore," I mumbled as I saw the bus coming in the distance.

Eli sighed, gripping his bag and said, "Clare, come on, it wasn't me. I swear to god I would never say anything about you. I mean, I know I used to, but I'm done with that, I don't do it anymore, I would never do anything to hurt you like that. You know that."

I glanced into Eli's eyes and I shook my head, "How can I believe you Eli?"

"Just believe me Clare, trust me! I didn't do it!" He told me raising his voice, trying to get me to believe him.

I sighed as the bus stopped in front of me as people got on, and Eli grabbed onto my arm.

"Let go Eli," I hissed ripping my arm away from his grip.

I turned around and said, "I knew being with you was a stupid idea, who would have known that when I actually started to care, you'd just push me away...like this."

"Clare I swear-," I cut him off and got onto the bus, "Save it Eli. I don't want to hear it."

My iPod blasted loudly in my ears as the depressing music seeped through my mind and I sighed. I glanced out the window, and as the bus pulled away I watched as Eli started to knock over the garbage can near the traffic light.

"Say what you want. Or don't talk at all. I'm not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand. 'Cause it's held it's held out for you. My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too," I mumbled the lyrics to the song _"More than a Band"_ by Lemonade mouth as I tried to distract myself from life.

A steamed tear streamed down my face and I wondered why I was still thinking about Eli.

I jolted slightly when I saw Jake plop onto the seat right next to me. Out of all the fucking seats on this bus he had to sit right next to me.

"Hello?" I asked wiping the tear that had remained on my face.

He smiled, gently taking one of my earplugs out of my right ear and he listened to the lyrics closely.

"Lemonade mouth, good taste Edwards," he said smiling.

I asked, "Not to be rude, but, why the fuck are you on the bus and number two, why the fuck are you breathing my air?"

He tossed his head back, laughing and interlocking his hands together.

"Sorry about the little show you had to watch back there in detention, Eli and I just have...too many differences," he told me smiling and continued, "Sorry you and Eli didn't work out."

I sighed, smiling and biting my lip looking out the window, "No matter how many times Eli hurts me, he'll never hurt me as much as you did."

"He posted that shit about you on Facebook and you are still giving him another chance Clare? What's wrong with you? He doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve to be treated the way you are. You're a strong, beautiful, independent woman and you don't need a guy like him to complete you," he told me smiling.

I laughed out pathetically and said, "Quoting the mother of Freaky Friday, nice one Jake. But um, this is my stop. Do me a favor and never talk to me again? Oh, you can tell Ali that I said don't return the favor." I moved past Jake as he glanced up at me, wanting me to say that I forgive him for everything and just forget that Ali and him were an item and kiss him.

"You know what Jake, fuck you," I mumbled and laughed getting off the bus.

When I turned I glared at Jake and waved him off, smiling.

As the bus moved I watched as Eli stood uneasily leaning against Morty and smirking at me. He had his hands tucked into his skinny jean pockets as he waited me to say something, to do something, to do anything.

But, I wasn't giving in.

I walked up to him, keeping my head down, and sighed pulling myself together to just walk away.

"So, you're just going to walk away? You're going to walk away from your problems?" He asked me throwing his hands up and the air and I turned to face him before I could even reach my doorstep.

I sighed and sniffled, "What do you want me to say Eli? Do you want me to say that I forgive you and everything you said on the fucking internet didn't mean a thing. You keep doing the same shit to me and it's come to a point where I don't know if I can handle it."

My right hand shook lightly and I gripped it with my left hand to make it stop.

"Clare, I didn't fucking do it! I swear to you I didn't post anything! Jake hacked my Facebook!" Eli screamed at me and I bit my lip as a steamy tear dripped down my cheek.

I screamed, "Why do you keep blaming him? Why can't you blame yourself for your own mistake for once?"

My chest rose and Eli smirked, "You know what Clare...believe what you want to fucking believe but whether you like it or not, I'm telling the truth."

I laughed pathetically and asked, "How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth?"

Eli walked up to me, our chests touching, and he gripped my right hand in his and he said, "I'm not supposed to convince you I'm telling the truth, you're just supposed to believe me."

Before I could speak, Eli let go of my hand, my hand missing his warmth as he stormed off in his hearse and driving up the street up into the hills...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I breathed out through my nose frustratingly and glared at the road pressing down causing my hearse to accelerate with power.

She couldn't believe me, it would eat away at her to make her believe me. She was so stubborn sometimes that I just didn't want to be around her. So, I did what any guy would have done and left her crying on her doorstep, feeling guilty as fuck.

Seeing her cry...is now one of my sick, twisted, guilty pleasures.

Was that bad? Am I that sick in my head to forcibly make her cry to pleasure myself?

I laughed to myself, gripping the wheel, and shook my head.

"I might be crazy, but she's fucking insane," I mumbled to myself as I stopped Morty causing it to come to a complete stop and my body jerked due to the speed I was going.

I got up, slamming my door in the process, and sighed standing at the edge of the cliff. This was always my getaway place, a place when I can run away from my problems, a place where I can scream and no one can hear me. A place where no one could hurt me and everything around me...believes me.

I pushed the pebbles at the bottom of my shoe off the cliff and watched as they fell off the edge. I leaned over, trying to hear them hit the water, but, I couldn't. I growled, my relaxed hands turning into tense fists.

My mind was racing with anger. I just wanted to...I just wanted to...I JUST WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE!

I moved over to towards my hearse and in the process gripped a heavy branch in both hands. My chest heaved, staring at the car, and moved to the back, swinging my arms back and slamming the branch through the window causing the glass to break.

My feet stomped to the side window as my hands moved the branch behind me and I swung once again, successfully smashing the side window.

"Now do you fucking believe me?" I shrieked my voice going to its highest tone.

I pounded my feet with every step to the front of my hearse, hearing the leaves crunch beneath my feet.

"Fucking bitch!" I screamed while moving my arms up behind my head and my chest heaved while letting my arms drop through the windshield. I screamed out _**her**_ name, wishing that the feelings for this heart breaking bitch would leave me as soon as I was done destroying my car.

I stopped my motions, I laughed out loud pathetically looking down at my broken car. My hands shook, and I dropped the heavy branch that now lay on the glass filled floor. I gulped, stroking my right hand through my sweaty scalp and I glanced down at what I did.

What I did didn't help my emotions disappear; it just helped me destroy my car.

I stood up, moving to the edge of the cliff once again and letting the wind engulf my body. I held my hands out, letting the air clear my senses. I breathed in, loving the smell of...blood?

My eyes averted to the glass in my hand and I hissed starting to pick out the tiny pieces of glass out of my hand.

"You believe me right?" I asked the squirrel that was staring up at me and looked as if he was about to shit his squirrel pants.

Do squirrels even wear pants?

My train of thought was interrupted by a buzzing from the passenger seat to my car.

I quickly walked over, not bothering to open the door since the windshield was completely bashed and I gripped my phone, flipping it open.

_**Does destroying your piece of junk make you feel any better? Dipshit. **_

My nostrils flared, looking around nervously wondering who had witnessed me destroy my car. The words 'your piece of junk' ran through my brain and echoed teasingly. I had no idea what the hell this person had against me, let alone my fucking car. And, the number this message was sent from a number that I didn't recognize at all...

"Come out you little bitch!" I screamed listening to my voice echo through the woods.

No answer.

My heart skipped a beat and I instantly knew how to get Jake back for framing me...I'd frame him.

It's the only rational way to get back at him.

An eye for an eye, right?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 18<strong>

_Like/ Dislike?_

What do you think Eli's going to do?

Please let me know in the reviews!

**475=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. I worked on a story with_ EFlareLove it's called "Bruised by Your Love"_ It's going to be...Epic, so please check it out and review :D **

A/N This story will be coming to an end soon but I still got some chapters up my sleeve which will reveal many twists and turns ;) Hope you're ready! The end of this chapter was only the beginning... ;)


	19. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS! SO, SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN, I HAVE ONE MORE REGENT LEFT AND THEN I PROMISE IT'LL BE LIKE UPDATE CITY! AHA (: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER, NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE NINETEENTH CHAPTER OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 19<span>**

_**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**_

"No, he won't answer my calls or texts and you know what...I don't care anymore," I sighed throwing my phone inside my locker frustratingly.

Adam laughed at me and said, "It's Eli, not the president. He doesn't make sure he has all his connections intact. For all we know he could be home, sleeping, not giving a shit about you answering your calls or texts."

I bulged my eyes and I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate, "Not that's not true, I mean, I'm sure his phone just died," Adam stated as my heart rate started to turn back to normal.

Adam nudged me and I turned around and came in contact with Eli who dropped all his books on the floor and tried frantically to pick them up.

I bent down to help him but he groaned pushing my hand away when I tried to reach for his scattered papers.

"Just don't alright, just...don't," he hissed in a whispered tone as he shakily placed all of his junk into his bag.

When I tried to touch his shoulder to make him look at me he shook his head looking down and screamed, "I mean it! Just stop! Don't touch me!"

His head shot up and his eyes were pure green as they pierced through me in anger. Eli glared at me, his chest moving up and down in frenzy. He gripped his papers up quickly, mumbling to himself as he tied to pull himself together.

"Clare, just get out of here," Adam said pushing me away as he attempted to help Eli.

My mouth was slightly agape as I shook my head walking away from him, but, glancing behind to see if he was okay...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Eli, Eli, look at me, it's me, alright? It's Adam, it's just me, not Clare or Jake, it's me," I told Eli as he slowly looked up and tears started to stream down his face.

His hands shook while he placed the papers down, "What am I turning into?"

"Eli, did you take too many of those painkillers?" I asked him wanting an honest answer.

He gulped and stopped what he was doing as he glanced around at people who were staring at him.

"I-I-um, I can't remember, I put my hearse in front of Jake's house and I reported it," he mumbled while getting up off the floor.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion and asked, "What did you report Eli?"

He smirked at me and pointed to Jake who was being pushed up against the Degrassi doors by police officers and he whispered, "I got him back."

"What's wrong with you? You framed the kid and got him arrested? What did you do?" I asked him in aggravation knowing Jake was an asshole but he didn't deserve to be arrested over it.

Eli got up, slowly walking towards Jake who was being handcuffed. He glanced at me and a smirk had appeared across his face. We glared at each other and no matter how many times I told myself Eli and Jake were both insane, but I just couldn't find a way to take Eli's side.

"Tell them I didn't do it! Eli!" Jake screamed as everyone around us glared at Eli, waiting for a truthful answer.

All I saw in Jake's eyes were fear, fear of being in prison, fear of losing everything planned for his future and fear, for himself.

Eli's mouth opened a couple of inches and he glared, "He vandalized my car, and anyone who ever did that should be punished. Take him."

The cop gripped Jake by the back of his hands and let him outside into the police car. I gulped as the crowd cleared and Eli, Clare, and I just stared at each other. We waited for one of us to break the silence as we didn't stop making eye contact with each other...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"W-w-what did you do?" I stuttered towards Eli as he glared at the ground, not saying a word.

He looked up at me and whispered, "He ruined my car Clare. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just pull up a chair and watch?"

"Why would he ruin your car Eli?" I asked him pathetically as tears started to fall from my eyelids.

Knowing Jake, he would do anything to get back at Eli. But, I think he would stop himself before he would trash Eli's car, bad enough for Eli to call the cops on him. Adam sighed trying to break the uncomfortable silence between the three of us.

"He's a psycho Clare, that's why," he mumbled and I walked towards him.

Adam quickly disappeared so quickly I didn't even notice he left until I looked around.

Eli continued to stare at the ground, petrified, and I lifted his chin up slowly, "Hey, look at me."

"I'm sorry I can't convince you, I can't say anything to make this better. What happened-happened," Eli whispered.

Tears fell from his eyes and I said, "I believe you Eli. I don't need you to convince me...I should just believe you, right?"

I leaned in, pressing my lips against Eli's as he was already at a loss for words due to me smothering him. Eli moaned in the back of his throat when I tugged lightly at the hair behind his head. I breathed in, moving to the other side as Eli slipped his tongue into my mouth.

When we lost our breath, I pulled away and Eli's face was bright red.

"I-I can skip first period, if you need someone," I noted and Eli shook his head, "No, no go to class and learn. I have a surprise for you. I'll meet you after school, at your locker."

I nodded and when I tried to walk to my first class, Eli wouldn't let go of my hand.

"S-sorry, force of habit, just...don't like being alone," he said while dropping my hand and glaring intently at it.

I sighed and asked, "Eli, when was the last time you slept?"

He shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "Can't remember."

I stood hesitantly, glancing at the doors and then back at Eli. I watched my baggie-eyed boyfriend close his eyes every now and then, enjoying the darkness behind his eyes. My parents weren't home, and I'm sure if the school called my house I could delete it before my parents could see it.

"Eli," I said his name and his eyes shot open in shock.

I gripped his hand and before he could protest I pulled him out of the school...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I forced my eyes open to look around me.

My eyes stared at an unfamiliar place and I rubbed my head glancing around a girly room.

"Clare?" I whined and when I tried to sit up, I noticed Clare had fallen asleep with her head on my lap.

Once I noticed, I stopped moving, and just leaned back onto the bed and watched as my girlfriend's chest rose lightly as she slept.

What I wanted to do to her at this very moment.

My eyes averted to the clock next to her bed and noticed, it was one in the afternoon. I slept five solid hours with no nightmares about Jake, or being rudely awakened by any kind of night terror.

Clare moaned lowly in her sleep and when she did this my eyes had noticed she was biting her lip...

Oh fuck.

If I get a boner, I swear to god...

I glared up at the ceiling in attempt to forget that Clare was sleeping on my fucking lap! I knew what I did with Jake was wrong. I knew that I was probably going to be arrested for framing him, but, until then I can spend time with Clare.

I knew that once I was caught, I probably wouldn't get out unless I had a lot of money...which is my predicament.

My parents definitely don't have the money, and I certainly don't have the money, which means when I am caught...I'm fucked.

"Eli?" I heard her whine my name, and when she did that I glared down into her eyes.

She smiled and asked, "How long have you been awake? How did you sleep?"

"This was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time Clare, thank you for taking me to your house," I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

When she started to get up, I noticed she pulled her hand out from underneath my shirt and I had immediately missed the warmth of her hand on my skin.

"Clare?" I asked and she "hm'd," in response.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

I wanted so badly, I wanted so badly to just tell her the truth about Jake. I wanted to scream the truth out and say that I had done it. I hated lying to her because she finally believed me. She trusted me and she had faith in me.

But, I just couldn't.

"Nothing, just...thank you," I whispered.

She smiled and said, "Anytime."

Clare got up, walking into her bathroom and she started brushing her teeth. I watched as she brushed her teeth and when she was done she tossed the water from a plastic cup in her mouth and she jumped up and down, tossing her head from side to side in attempt to wash out her mouth.

When she noticed the door was still open, she quickly spit out and wiped her face with the towel next to her and I giggled.

"Sorry you had to see that, I didn't know the door was open," she whispered taking a seat next to me.

I placed my hand on the revealed skin on her back and rubbed gentle circles as she placed her head on my shoulder and I inhaled the scent of her gorgeous hair.

It was this indescribable, beautiful, breath taking smell that I probably would never forget for the rest of my life.

"You know, this is the first time we are alone together and we are both sober," I whispered and she let out a soft giggle.

I interlocked our hands together and I glanced up into her eyes and she said, "Yeah, and even better...my parents aren't home." I smirked and leaned down, as our lips crashed against each other urgently and I gripped her in my arms placing her on her back.

She gasped when our lips disconnected and I smiled.

"I like being alone with you," I whispered and she nodded in agreement.

Before I could kiss her she smiled and gripped the collar of my dead hand shirt and whispered, "I love being alone with you."

That alone set me on fire.

I leaned down, pressing my lips against her's as I quickly lost control of my hands. They started to roam her body and out of instinct, I gripped her sides and she moaned in the back of her throat. I smirked against her lips as she played with the small hairs behind my head.

Her hands started to tug at the hem of my shirt.

I pulled away and said, "C-Clare, as much as I love...absolutely love doing this with you, aren't your parents going to be home soon?"

She shook her head and pulled me back down to her as our lips met halfway.

My hands explored her waist and then, they suddenly decided to take a different route...

I moved my hands to the sides of her breasts and I pulled away and glared into her eyes, "Can I?"

She bit her lip as I waited for an answer. I knew she was new to this, and trust me, so was I. But, this sexual tension between us was killing me and I just needed to touch something besides her waist. Don't get me wrong, her waist was pleasant...but, her breasts would be...pure ecstasy.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she whispered and I asked, "Clare, do you want me to or not? I'm not going to feel you up if you don't want me to."

She smiled and nodded her head, "J-just do it Eli, I want you to."

Her words seemed convincing enough as I reached down, rubbing her sides up and down while she pressed out lips together. I kept my eyes closed as I placed my right hand over her breast, but not touching. My hand shook lightly and I didn't...I didn't want to do it.

I was...nervous.

_**"Eli get your fucking head in the game!"**_ The voice in the back of my head screamed as I placed my hand down on her right breast and she automatically arched her back into my chest.

I smiled when the vibration in the back of her throat echoed through my mouth and I pulled away slowly, "Don't stop touching me."

"Whatever you say," I whispered and gripped her right breast in my hand through her shirt and smiled when her hand traveled up my shirt as she played with the small hairs on my chest.

I loved when she touched me.

"Can I take your shirt off? It might feel better," I asked just wanting her to feel more pleasure.

She nodded and when she did, my fingers shakily touched the first button and when I tried to undo it, I heard the door downstairs being heavily banged on.

"Police, open up!" I heard a man scream. I froze up. Not thinking of the consequences that I might go through in that specific moment. How could I? My heart raced rapidly as I looked down at Clare's emotionless face...

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

><p><strong>So, um reviews? <strong>

**495 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (; **

If we reach 500 reviews, you have no idea how happy you'll make me!:D

Please make my day like your reviews usually do... :D

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! So, um I know most of you won't read this because you'll jump right to the chapter but for those of you who are reading this then I just want to apologize for not updating this story. I've been busy and today was my official last day of school. I promised you guys update all the time, but I can't update every second of everyday. Trust me, if I could, I would. But, I love this story and want to put the best of my writing abilities into it. I got a negative anon recently on one of my one-shots and it kind of brought me into reality. The first time I read it, it upset me so much that words could not describe because I was having a bad day as it is and then…that didn't help my bad day at all. But, it snapped me back into my writing rhythm so for that anon who thought that your negative review would bring me down…guess what? It didn't, after reading it, it actually helped me out! So, therefore I am going to continue writing because it's what I do best for myself. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter once again and I would love to hear your guys' positive and/or constructive criticism in the reviews! (;

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reade**r-lizzzxx0

A Couple Of Shout-Outs to:

-**amp17-**I'm glad that you spent your time reading this story! Hope I do not disappoint and I hope it turns out as amazing as you say it is!

-**KitKat0219-**Thanks so much for reviewing my stories! I notice you read a lot of them and just wanted to thank you! I look forward to reading your review each time! (:

-**we-will-not-fall-down**-I've noticed you review on like almost all of my stories and wanted to thank you for all the support! And, I passed my regents so I am in the clear for the summer! Can't wait to hear from you in reviews (:

-**ilovetaylorswift13-**I love how you are always one of the first ones to review for this story and your review always makes me smile because usually it's a shocked review. Thanks so much (:

**-****Percabeth12****-**You're reviews always make me laugh because they just express what you're feeling at that exact moment you finish reading the chapter! Can't wait to read more review from you, thank you so much (:

-**PinkyDinkyDoo**** –**You already want to know the ending to this story? What? I remember you telling me that you are your friend love reading my stories and I apologize for not updating soon enough but I hope this chapter makes up for it and…the next one for that matter! Anyways, this story is almost over, but uh, not quite yet ;) Can't wait to read your reviews, as usual!

Okay, enough shout outs, if I didn't get to respond to some of you, I'm sorry about that but it's really late, I'm tired and if I could respond to all of you right now, I would. (I'll respond to more reviews next chapter!)

_***I know Jake's last name is Martin in the show but since I mentioned in the story that his last name was Anderson I am leaving it at that!***_

Thank you so much, now please Enjoy the Twentieth Chapter of What An Asshole…

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 20<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Police, open up!" I heard a man scream. I froze up. Not thinking of the consequences that I might go through in that specific moment. How could I? My heart raced rapidly as I looked down at Clare's emotionless face.

My breath hitched nervously as my face turned expressionless and my body remained motionless. I was too afraid to move an inch, too afraid to even breathe. It was as if I got punched in the chest and my breath was just knocked out of me.

What was going to happen to me?

"Eli, get off me so I can open the door," Clare ordered pushing me forcibly off of her.

She got up, trotting out of the room and quickly walking down the steps. I ran down the steps, missing five steps and grabbed her wrist before she could even reach the door.

I didn't know what was behind those doors and I didn't know what was going to happen to me so I did the only rational thing any man would do in this situation. I grabbed Clare as she continued to protest and I crashed my lips against hers and gripped her in my arms tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" The police officer screamed as Clare used her two hands to push me away from her.

"Clare, I'm sorry," I whispered and she looked at me, flashing a questioning look.

She swung the door opened and asked, "For wha-?"

The five police officer's came into her house, pushing her to the side, and ordered, "Elijah Goldsworthy you are under arrest for the act of framing Jake Anderson of vandalism."

I was in just as much shock as Clare was.

She watched as they powerfully pressed me up against her living room wall as she covered her mouth, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed once more as the policeman dragged me out of Clare's house in handcuffs and the last thing I saw was Clare's pale face as she slid down to the floor, crying hysterically...

* * *

><p><strong>5 HOURS LATER<strong>

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I can't believe he lied to me," I glanced up at Adam and my hands shook as I tried to grip the water bottle in front of me.

Adam smiled and he said, "It's not the first time."

I glared at him and then sighed in pure aggravation, "After five hours of being questioned about the stupid vandalism of his precious car that I had nothing to do with, I just want to sleep...but I can't close my eyes and if I do my mind won't let me stop thinking about him.."

Adam sighed, biting into the sandwich he had made as I laid slowly on my side and glared at the black screen on my television.

"Clare, you know that he's a messed up kid and I told you there would be consequences if you are with him," he told me sighing and sitting back on the couch as he sipped his soda down.

He made a slurping noise and I flinched at the sound because...Eli always did that.

"Yeah Adam well I'm sorry if I didn't know he would have five muscle headed cops bang down my door and have him hauled off to juvy because he framed Jake! I thought that he was telling the truth, and I even saw it in his eyes! I believed him and I thought, I just thought that we could've shared the night together because my parents weren't home and everything just seemed so...perfect," I whispered as Adam's eyes bulged.

"You were going to sleep with him!" Adam screeched.

I got up and said, "Not anymore."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Adam asked me while following me into the kitchen.

I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and instantly felt the relief of this throbbing headache, even though I haven't opened the lid yet.

"Well, are you?" he asked impatiently.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I always come crawling back to him like a dipshit so what's the point of breaking his little fucking heart?"

Adam tried to find words to say but, there was nothing really to say in this situation.

"Clare, honestly, Eli really cares about you more than he's ever cared about anyone else and I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation as to why he never told you that he was the one who damaged his own car. I'm pretty sure he was just pissed off at Jake or something and wanted to get revenge," Adam told me while glancing around my house.

"When are your parents going to be home?" He asked knowing if I was ever caught in my house alone with a boy, I'd have my throat slit.

I smiled and said, "They aren't going to be home until Sunday night."

Adam joined in and said, "Which means we can pig out all night and talk about what a jerk Eli is?"

"Sounds like fun, but, I just feel really bad for him and I don't even know why. I should be pissed off to no end, but I'm not. I'm really worried about him Adam. What if someone hurts him in jail? What if his parents don't get him out in time? They don't have the money to-," Adam cut me off and placed two hands on my shoulders causing me to look up at his eyes.

"Clare relax, okay breathe in and out, in and out, good now that we know how to breathe..." I giggled at Adam's attempt to cheer me up.

Adam's phone went off and he asked, "Give me a sec?"

I nodded and plopped down on the couch as my phone went off.

The caller I.D. read _"Jake,"_ and I laughed pathetically letting it go into voicemail.

I blinked a couple of times as Adam caught my attention, "Sorry, I got to go, mom calls. Will you be okay?"

Adam wrapped his arms around me and I said, "Don't worry Adam, I'll be fine."

When we unwrapped each other from a comforting embrace, I watched as he jogged out the door and I was left alone.

My eyes scanned the room and I caught a glance at a piece of white paper on the floor. It was the size of a wallet picture, and it was folded. I squinted, bending down to get it when my doorbell rang. I sighed when I got up, leaving it on the floor.

"Who the hell would be at my door at midnight?" I asked myself as I peeped through the eye hole. I couldn't quite make out the person behind it because the rain had caused it to go slightly blurry. I hated when this happened, so I just opened the door.

When I did, I stared down at the most pathetic human being on this earth...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"You lied to her right? You told her it was your mom who called you, right? You didn't tell her-," I cut Eli off and said, "Eli, I lied to her successfully and I did it for you so this visit better be worth it."

Eli sat behind the glass, just glaring at his interlocked hands on the table.

"Is she mad?" Eli asked breaking the five minutes of awkward silence.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what she is Eli. She seemed really upset when I came over and then I kind of cheered her up. I think, maybe, I don't even know. But, bottom line was that she told me she planned on sharing the night with you."

Eli's eyes bulged and he asked, "What?"

I nodded and said, "Yep, she told me or basically inferred that she had every intention of sleeping with you tonight."

"There I go again, fucking up as usual," Eli said as he stroked his fingers through his hair.

I shook my head and said, "Eli you have to stop beating yourself up, that's what got you here! I'm sure you got mad at something so stupid, wrecked your car and decided to frame Jake like he framed you for the website thing. Am I right Eli?"

Eli looked down and gulped as I watched his Adams apple bob, he nodded.

"How long are you going to be in here?" I asked him and he sighed, sitting back in his chair.

I noticed a small gash in his arm and I asked, "Eli, what happened?"

"A fight happened. Turns out Juvenal jail is worse than regular jail," he said smirking.

Eli wasn't acting depressed like he normally would if he knew he couldn't be around Clare or that she might be mad at him and never want to talk to him again. And, the odd thing was, I was okay with that.

"To answer your question, I don't even know. My parents can't afford to get me out because it's way over their limit and plus I don't even want to get out. And even if I did, I have to do like a lifetime of community service," he whispered.

"Wouldn't you rather do community service than rot in a cell?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "I would rather rot in a cell than to be outside in the real world where I know Clare will never talk to me again because she can't trust me."

There he goes again, that's the Eli I know.

I fished into my pocket and felt around noticing I had my wallet on me which just so happened to be filled with so much birthday money it was ridiculous.

"I never though I'd say this...but uh, how much is it to bail your ass out?" I asked him with a smile.

I wasn't going to let my best friend stay in a jail cell where he can get tortured for being himself. People in jail were people who were punished for being a murderer, a rapist, a thief and the list can go on forever. But, last time I checked Eli was none of those(at least I hope not.)

"No Adam, I'm not letting you pay for my mistakes," he said and I kind of knew Eli would say that so I said, "Alright, I have to go Eli. Enjoy Jail life."

Before he could respond, the guard took him back to his cell with another teen delinquent.

The _"jail"_ made me feel so dirty and...just plain skeeved out.

As I walked to the front desk, I cleared my throat to get the secretary's attention and she asked, "How may I help you?"

I blinked and asked, "My friend, Elijah Goldsworthy, what does his bail go for?"

She sighed, "One second."

The secretary swerved her wheely chair to the other side of her cubicle and pulled up his file out on the computer. I tried to see by leaning over and she clicked it right off, bitch. She smiled and said, "The fine is one thousand dollars plus five months of community service."

My throat grew dry, I don't have one thousand fucking dollars!

"Thanks," I mumbled quickly walking out.

The most I had was five hundred...but, I knew exactly who might have the other half…

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Clare, please, let me in," Jake moaned holding his hand over his stomach.

"No Jake, I have better things to do then to let stupid assholes inside my house," I hissed and he slammed down onto his knees.

Out of instinct, I kneeled down as he hung his head while his hair soaked up the rain falling from the sky. I titled his head up and asked pathetically, "Come on Jake, seriously? Faking an injury? You've officially hit your all time low."

He shook his head and tossed his head back, "Clare it fucking hurts. Please, I have no one else to go to!"

I titled my head from side to side and stood slowly as he glared up at me.

The lightening struck once again and I smiled, "No, and for the record, if I would let you in it would only be to watch you suffer..."

"Watch me suffer then! But, please Clare let me in!" He screamed in pure horror and pain. Maybe he was really hurt. Oh well.

I tried to slam the door in his face when he shoved his hand in between the door and he screamed out in pain.

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked as he responded, "I need you Clare! You're the only person I can go to right now! Just give me five minutes to get my shit together, and I promise I'll get out. I just need time to fucking breathe..."

I crossed my arms and said, "You're breathing now."

Oh god, who was I?

If this happened two years ago and I didn't even know who this guy was pleading to come into my house, I would let him in. I wasn't a monster, but I was acting exactly like it.

"Come in," I whispered and he sighed in relief while slowly crawling into my house just enough so I can close the door as the rain pounded roughly on the windows. I glared at Jake who inched away from the door and over the vent which had the heat blasting out of it.

"Give me your sweater," I whispered rolling my eyes and continued, "Let me wash it for, you unless you want to get sick."

He nodded as he hissed in pain when he lifted his arms over his head.

My eyes bulged when I saw this huge bruise over his chest. It was in the shape...of what looked like a heel.

"Took advantage of Ali, I see," I whispered and grabbed the sweater from his hands and quickly threw it in the dryer. I went into my freezer and grabbed an ice pack. I stomped into the room and threw the bag of ice at his bruise.

"Once the dryer buzzes, you're out of here," I mumbled walking over and leaning on the wall watching the dryer spin his sweater.

A tear streamed down my face, wishing that everything would have gone the right way tonight. I would have dropped the "L" bomb on Eli, he would have hopefully dropped it back on me. Then, we would make love...and then I would snuggle against his chest as he would whisper sweet words in my ear.

"How did you know?" Jake asked breaking me out of an intense daze.

I blinked and said, "Even though Ali and I aren't friends anymore, I do know her shoe size quite well and that shape fits the size of the pair of stilettos we bought downtown a couple of weeks ago."

Jake laughed and he gripped his chest in the process due to the pain.

"Thanks for helping me out Clare," he whispered and I mocked, "Don't get used to it, you're stench is piercing my nose."

"Are you crying?" Jake asked me giving me those eyes...those eyes.

I immediately looked away, ignoring eye contact and wished that this fucking dryer would buzz already!

"No, I'm just tearing because your smell is worse than a rotting onion," I whispered and tapped my foot impatiently. I glanced down at the floor and noticed the white paper was still on the floor and tapped folded, as if something was in it. I didn't notice it before, but, now I did.

Jake noticed it the same time I did and he quickly crawled over to it and he tackled me when I reached for it.

"Hey!" I screeched as he ripped it out of his hand and I reached for it.

I didn't notice what position we were in until I looked up at him as my chest rose against his. Our eyes locked and he smiled, holding it tightly in his hand. I tried to reach for it again, but, I couldn't move my wrists because he had them pinned above my head.

"Let go of me or I'll call the police," I ordered as he just remained above me and staring down into my eyes.

"Do you want another fucking shoe mark on you? Oh and by the way, Ali's always had bad aim since first grade. But me, on the contrary I have excellent aim..." I mumbled and moved my leg up so he knew where I was aiming.

"You have three seconds Jake..."I whispered.

I glared at his perfect chest as it rose up and down due to me squirming beneath me. I stared at his abs, the way his sweat strolled down his chest from his face. I kept moving, trying to break free of his tight grip.

I groaned out in absolute frustration!

He shook his head, letting up his grip a tad and he whispered, "Just stop talking Clare."

I was left speechless when he pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes trying to imagine that Eli would be there when I opened them. I imagined Jake's lips were Eli's, Jake's facial structure was Eli's and Jake's "love" for me, was Eli's. I knew struggling was a waste of time and my energy so I just waited for him to stop kissing me...

My heart skipped a beat when the door was slammed open and the voice at the door screamed, "CLARE!"

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

><p><em>You guys deserve this...<em>

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 21: **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Give me the paper, in return for your sweater," I told him as he placed the paper in my hand and I threw his sweater at him.

I led him to the door, quickly opening it and said, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

When he was far enough through outside my house, I slammed the door and slid down it, with my back to the door.

I breathed in a shaky breath and slowly unfolded the paper and smiled looking down at a picture of Eli and I. He made this by himself. Half of the picture was me, and half of the picture was him. It was two totally different pictures, but when combined, it looked like we were kissing.

I flipped it over and it read, _"My other half."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, um reviews?<strong>

I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got last chapter, so please keep it up! :3

Please tell me what you think, give opinions/predictions and such in reviews! I love reading them ;)

I can't believe I'm saying this but **520 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! So, I'm not going to give you a sorry apology again because I know you already hate me for not updating all the time like I said I would. But, I'm going to say sorry anyways because I feel really really bad. I'm sorry and I really hope this chapter makes up for it! Please Enjoy The Twenty First Chapter Of What An Asshole...

A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-lizzzxx0

Also, I plan on ending this by the 25th chapter, the latest!

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 21<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I laid in this bed, letting out a huge sigh as the springs from the mattress dug into my back.

The funny thing is that, no matter how much physical pain I am in right now at this very second, I can't stop feeling an emotional pain that is ten times stronger.

_"Yep, she told me or basically inferred that she had every intention of sleeping with you tonight,_" Adam's words rung through my head like every time a fucking bell rung when someone walked into a popular store. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Was I actually in love with Clare?

What am I saying? I'm Elijah fucking Goldsworthy I don't actually have feelings...or do I?

Well, considering the picture I keep in my pocket since I first met Clare, I would say I do have pretty strong emotions towards this girl.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself you might go insane," a girl's voice echoed through my head and I turned over on my side. I saw an actual girl sitting on the floor with her back against the bed inches away from me.

I asked, "When did you get here?"

She smiled and said, "About an hour ago, I thought you were sleeping so I stayed quiet."

My last roommate got moved to a different closed off room where he can get himself together. Yeah right, if you ask me, that kid only thought with his fists and the pin that he stuck me in the arm with.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned back over to face the wall.

I heard her sigh softly and say with a the most tender voice I've ever heard, "You're thinking about a girl, aren't you?"

My eyebrows tightened together and I asked, "What?"

She giggled and said, "I've seen that face before, on my ex-boyfriend. Whenever he thinks about me he has this intense look across his face. It usually makes me laugh until I found out he was only thinking about another girl..."

"I'm sorry," was the only words I could come up with at the moment.

The girl shook her head lightly, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes and said, "It doesn't matter now. What's in the past is what's in the past."

Why was this girl here?

She looked as if she could never hurt a fly, let alone a person.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" We both asked each other at the same time. For a split second, we just stared at each other, not saying a word until I bursted out in laughter. I didn't really remember the last time I laughed, so when I did, I let it last.

When my fit of laughter had calmed down she smiled and said, "Great minds think alike Eli."

"How do you know my name?" I asked kind of alarmed that this girl has only shared a room with me for an hour and she knew my name without telling her.

She smiled and said, "Name tag."

I smirked and mouthed, "Oh."

My eyes searched for her name tag but, she didn't have one.

"If you're looking for my name tag, I don't wear one. I've been here too long to be labeled on a tiny piece of paper on my shirt," she whispered.

Was I the only one who felt like she was going to pull a knife out on me at any second and just start jabbing it into my stomach as she would laugh at the blood spewing all over the walls? I don't know, maybe it's just me.

"What did you do to get in here?" she asked me a smile spreading across her face.

I shook my head and said, "First tell me your name. I don't really tell strangers my life story."

"My name is…noname," she whispered while licking the corner of her lips with her tongue.

I sighed with a smirk across my face, "Well, noname, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, now go on with your story," she said eager to hear my depressing and kind of embarrassing story.

I took in a steady breath and smiled, "Well, it all started with this girl named Clare..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Adam!" I screeched pushing Jake off of me and being a bit startled while I got up on my two feet.

Adam glared at me and asked, "What are you doing Clare? If you don't like Eli anymore just fucking tell him! He really doesn't need a two timing girlfriend at the moment."

Before Adam could protest I continued, "Adam, this is all a BIG misunderstanding. If you will let me explain-," Adam cut me off and said, "Save it Clare. You worry about taking care of Jake while your boyfriend rots in a cell."

Adam quickly left, slamming the door behind him and I glanced at Jake, "You fucking ruined everything...again."

"How was I supposed to know he was going to come in here and blow the fucking door down?" He asked huffing out a pathetic laugh like it was my fault.

The buzzer rang and I ripped out his sweater from the dryer and held it out.

"Give me the paper, in return of your sweater," I told him as he placed the paper in my hand and I threw his sweater at him.

I led him to the door, quickly opening it and said, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

When he was far enough out I slammed the door and slid down with my back to the door.

I breathed in a shaky breath and slowly unfolded the paper and smiled looking down at a picture of Eli and I. He made this. Half of the picture was me, and half of the picture was him. It was two totally different pictures, but when combined, it looked like we were kissing.

I flipped it over and it read, _"My other half."_

Tears streamed down my face and I shook uncontrollably knowing that this came out of Eli's pocket when the police hauled him off to jail...

* * *

><p><strong>ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"What Clare?" I hissed pacing my room and finally decided to answer my phone since the ringtone was annoying me.

Clare was breathing heavily and she said, "I'm sorry Adam...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her words were barely making sense to me and she was heaving through each word so I took it that she was hysterically crying.

"Clare, calm down," I sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me, okay?" she whispered into the speaker so loudly that I heard her clear as day.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Clare, I'm not mad at you okay? You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend but you have to understand that so is Eli. I care about him okay, and to see you getting all hot and heavy with Jake in your living room while Eli is sitting in a room with a person who probably wants to chop his head off really isn't fair! I just think you're better than that Clare."

We remained quiet for fifty seconds, and then she broke the silence.

"I am better than that Adam! I didn't even kiss him back. He showed up at my doorstep and he wouldn't move so I let him in and then I dried his clothes. I tried to pick up the folded picture on the floor and Jake noticed it the same time I did and he tackled me to the floor for it. We ended up in that position and he kissed me. I was just so depressed that I was just making believe that...it was Eli. I don't even know, I'm so stupid," she mumbled.

I smiled, "Clare you're the most intelligent person I know. Just, don't be so naive next time."

"Are you willing to bury this hatchet?" I asked as I could feel Clare smiling over the other end.

"I don't want Eli to find out what happened, so let's just keep this a secret between me and you?" She asked hopefully.

"On one condition," I whispered and she said, "I'll do anything!"

My eyes averted to my wallet and I said, "We combine cash to get Eli out of jail…"

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"So that's how I ended up here," I told noname, finishing up my life story as she shook her head slowly.

I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You're an asshole," she remarked and I smiled questionably, "Thanks?"

She smiled and said, "Well from my perspective on this whole situation you got going here, you're an idiot. This girl was obviously in love with you and you were in love with her, yet you continued to manipulate and harass her. What were you thinking when you pushed her on the ground and then called her names on the internet? What are you, five?"

It was as if she spoke Clare's mind for her.

"I-I don't-," she cut me off and said, "Every guy has the same excuse."

Noname got up, mocking me and said, "I don't know," in a slow tone.

I laughed pathetically and said, "Listen you're one to judge, alright? What are you in here for?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, besides you're like a waste of air unless you're going to prove to that girl you love her and you'll never hurt her again," she hissed and I smirked.

Noname laughed at me and I asked, "Can you at least tell me your name so I can stop calling you noname in my head and if you're going to bash me like this the least I deserve is your name?"

She bit her lip, like Clare always bit her lip, and I sighed out blinking a couple of times and trying to keep my shit together. She glanced around the room, debating whether or not to tell me her name and then she whispered, "Imogen."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

I heard someone bang on the door and assuming it was Adam, I opened it quickly.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I hissed looking up at him and noticing he was holding an envelope tightly in his hand.

For the past hour I had been crawling on my hands and knees for loose change and any money I could find. I even dug into my birthday money that I kept underneath my bed and that still wouldn't even give me one hundred dollars.

"I don't want to cause you any more harm or heart ache, I'm done fighting for you Clare and I want to seal the deal," he whispered holding out an envelope with my name on it.

I smiled and then said, "I am not going to sleep with you for money or something if that's what's in this."

"N-no, it's money to bail Eli out of jail. My dad might ground me for taking out a thousand dollars out of his bank account, but you guys are worth it. Good luck," he whispered and before Jake could get close to the sidewalk I called out his name.

"Thank you," I whispered knowing that Jake's money had saved both Eli and I.

He smiled and said, "No problem. By the way, when Eli asks you where you got the money, just say you had it. Don't tell him I gave you the money to bail him out, promise?"

I nodded and whispered, "Promise."

When I was about to close the door, Jake called out my name and I glanced up at him giving him my full attention.

"Do you ever think you can forgive me for everything I did to you?" he asked me with hope filling his eyes.

I gripped the envelope that contained Eli's bail money and breathed in, "Maybe someday Jake."

He smiled as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets and started walking off into the distance. When I couldn't see his figure anymore, I smiled and jumped up and down excitingly. Even though Eli was away from me from a very short time, the fact he was in jail was enough to make my heart ache.

My only intentions now were to hand Adam the money to give to Eli and just wait, for what, I have no idea...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Imogen huh, nice name," I whispered while sitting back down to calm myself down while my blood boiled inside of me.

She smiled and asked, "Are you happy now?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am, now can you do me a favor and just be quiet so I can sleep?" I asked her just wanting to close my eyes and forget I was even in this hell hole.

Imogen laughed pathetically, and said, "Wow! All of you guys are alike, you can close your eyes knowing that Clare is at home probably crying her eyes out because of you! She was probably going to give into you too. You sold her the whole 'I'm in love with you, trust me, I'd never hurt you' bit. You're such a fucking..."

"Why do you care so much?" I hissed harshly.

Clearly, this was none of her business.

"Because Eli, I know what it feels like to be in Clare's situation. I dated an asshole just like you, except he beat me. But, then again with the tone you're using towards me, who knows if you're abusive or not," she whispered towards the end and crouching in the corner of the tiny room.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Imogen smiled and said, "No you're not. When any guy says 'sorry' they never mean it."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be different than those other guys?" I retorted quietly while turning over to face the wall and close my eyes tightly.

I heard her voice echo, "Now you're going to face the wall and see her face, you're going to think about how much you miss Clare and how much you wish she was in your arms right now, aren't you Eli? Then, you're going to shed a tear and think 'hey, maybe I'm not such an asshole after all if I can cry over her,' and maybe you aren't Eli. Maybe, you're different. But then again, most of them are all the same, abusive, manipulative, and are just in it for the sex. "

I closed my eyes tighter, wishing she would stop guilting me into talking to her more than I should.

"Okay, first of all, you know nothing about me! You don't know what I've been through, who I am, what kind of personality I have, what hell I go through every day and you know what? Maybe I do love Clare, and you know what, maybe I do wish she was here. But, let me ask you a question I-M-O-G-E-N, is that so bad?" I stretched out her name in order to get my point across and when she was about to talk I interrupted her, "Is it so bad that I love having the feeling of being wanted?"

She smiled as tears streamed down her face, "No, it isn't bad. It's just something I've always wanted...and from what you've told me about yourself, a jerk like you doesn't deserve to be loved."

I opened my mouth to fight back, but nothing came out of my mouth. I watched as she remained silent, climbing into her bed and facing the wall as she crawled up in a ball, pulling her knees to her chest. I listened to her cry, and my smirk soon turned to a straight line.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered.

She continued to sob, ignoring my apologies and I lay back down and faced my wall.

I closed my eyes, but falling asleep wasn't going to happen with her constant heaving's and hysterical cries.

My bed creaked as I rose to my feet and I asked, "What can I do to make you stop crying?"

She sniffled and immediately stopped crying, "You don't have to hold anything back with me, I just want to know what to do so whatever is bothering you will go away and most importantly make you stop crying."

Imogen reached for her blanket and covered herself, remaining silent and I shrugged my shoulders.

All I did was try to help the girl.

"Sorry I tried to care," I whispered while bouncing back onto my bed and falling right through it causing my ass to hit the floor and I hissed in pain.

Imogen turned to see me on the floor, gripping my nuts and trying to hold back the shrieks of pain I wanted to release. Apparently, my current condition made her giggle as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Ha-ha very funny," I hissed while biting my lip and leaning my head on my lap.

She continued to laugh and said, "Thanks Eli."

"For what?" I asked.

Imogen smiled at me and said, "For helping me realize that not all assholes are the same. And, well, you know, for getting me to truly laugh in over two years."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, crappy ending to this chapter. I didn't know how to end it because the next one will have a betterbigger cliffy! :D

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!

**540 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger girl

3

* * *

><p><strong>HINT TO NEXT CLIFFHANGER:<strong> Just keep swimming.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So, I know, I know, how come it took you so long to update? An honest answer, I drew a big blank and couldn't think of…anything! But, I thought of this and now I planned out the **NEXT CHAPTER** which will be the **LAST CHAPTER!** Yes, I know, I said at least twenty five chapters but, I really can't draw this out anymore than it already has. This story is coming to an end. :( It's been a good run, but the next chapter will be the last…So, in the meantime, please enjoy the twenty second chapter of What An Asshole…

A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 22<span>**

**ADAM'S PERSPECTIVE**

I slowly counted the money for the second time to make sure Clare gave me the full amount that she had promised me over the phone.

When I finally had finished, I glanced up at Clare and she asked, "All of it's there?"

I nodded, "Yeah, one thousand dollars. But, how did you get this much?"

She smiled and sighed, "Birthday money."

I was in no position to argue, as I got up from the table, gripping the money and shoving it in my pocket. When I reached for the door knob I turned to ask her, "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I'll wait for him."

"Well, his parents are coming to bail him out because I'm still a minor, so there won't be any fighting if that's what you're worried about," I told her just wanting her to come for the sake of Eli's mental state.

_Clare bit her lip, debating on what to do._

"Come on Clare," I whispered and continued, "I know Eli would want you there."

"N-no Adam, I gave you the money to bail him out. Isn't that enough? I'm tired and I just want to sleep," she whined while sitting down at her kitchen table and trying to keep herself awake by applying pressure on her elbows.

I smiled and sarcastically said, "Yeah Clare, it's enough."

She must have tired herself out with Jake.

Before she could even respond, I slammed the door.

Was she crazy?

I caught her sucking face with Jake and now she doesn't even want to be with Eli, her fucking boyfriend, for the night!

Well, the day, considering its six o' clock in the morning and I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my head due to exhaustion.

I glanced at a vacant bench, and my eyes began to grow heavy.

When I glared at the bench, a part of me was screaming at me to keep walking because my best friend needed me, but, my exhausted body had taken over my mind.

My shoulders shrugged unintentionally as I laid my body out over the bench while gripping the money in my pocket tightly.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a chaotic sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I just want to apologize for what I said to you last night, I shouldn't have judged you when I barely know you," Imogen whispered and I just smirked in response.

"Trust me, I'm used to it," I told her as I played around with the food on my plate.

When I was going to pick up the water bottle to take a sip of it, she gripped it gently out of my hand and spoke quickly, "Don't drink that! Nothing's good around here and plus, after being here so long I have a feeling they drug the drinks so that we fall asleep quicker and the security guards don't have to hear us talk at night."

My stomach was growling so loudly that everyone around our table could hear, and my throat was so dry I felt like it was going to close off my lungs. I shrugged my shoulders and gripped the water bottle out of her hand and chugged it down quickly, ignoring the disgusting bubbly taste.

I slammed it down and my eyes shut closed, "Fuck, the aftertaste is worse than the actual taste."

Imogen giggled across the table and I asked, "Have you ever noticed that when people laugh at other peoples pain that they eventually turn out to be murderers?"

"Why do you think I'm in here?" She asked with a grin forming on her face.

I smirked, "You're funny."

"N-no, I'm serious," she said smiling and asking once again, "Why do you think I'm in here?"

Did this girl really murder someone? I didn't think she'd be in here for that, I mean she looks so small and petite.

How could **she** kill someone?

"Did you kill someone?" I whispered, leaning my head closer to her in order to hear her response clearly.

She opened her mouth slightly and was about to speak when the guard called out my name and I hissed, "What?"

"Your parents are here, they put down your bail money this morning and everything has gone through. You can leave," he said while holding out my bag of clothes that I had been in before I was changed into these rags.

I said, "One minute, please."

He nodded.

"Get out of here," Imogen said with a smile on her face.

"W-will you be okay?" I asked her with a slightly look of concern on my face.

She nodded, "I'll just do whatever I've been doing for the past two years you weren't here. Just, promise me one thing Eli?"

I smirked and said, "Tell Clare you love her, don't abuse her, don't take her for granted and if you end up not working out, don't leave her with scars deeper than yours."

My eyebrows tightened in confusion as the guard gripped my forearm and said, "Mr. Goldsworthy, you have to go."

"B-but, what do you mean? What do you mean?" I screamed out to Imogen as tears fell from her eyes and she pulled her knees up to her chest as I was pulled out of the cafeteria by force.

The guard slammed the door and I ripped my arm out of his grip while hissing, "Don't worry; I'm getting the fuck out of here."

Before I left, I glanced at Imogen whom I had left with tear filled eyes. At first, I just rolled my eyes as I ripped my bag of clothes out of the guards' hands until, I rushed pass the bathroom that I was supposed to change in and I pushed the doors open.

When I glared at a tired Adam before me, I knew that what I had to do was drop my clothes and wrap my arms tightly around him which resulted in several tears being shed.

The tears had only come quicker when I noticed that Clare was not standing behind him or my parents...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"No Adam, he hasn't called me or texted me since he's gotten out of jail, two weeks ago. He hasn't even come to school," I told Adam for the hundredth time over the phone.

I laughed and said, "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like he would make an effort to see me. But, you watch, sooner or later I'll crack first and be on his doorstep. I can't handle this, why does he act like a fucking asshole?"

Adam laughed and asked, "How about you come with me to Jake's party tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you deserve to have fun and forget about Eli for a while," he said and begged, "Please Clare!"

"I did get an invitation," I mumbled while picking the invitation from Jake up and glaring down at it. I don't know if it was such a good idea because if Eli found out about this party that I am going to, he'd get aggravated and over analyze things.

"Please Clare! Oh forget it! I'm already outside your house, let's go!" Adam called out and I smiled while peeking out my window to see him beeping the horn obnoxiously.

"Alright, I'll be down in five."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_I got her to go to the party. Don't screw things up Eli. Stay calm and just let her be until I give you the signal. Remember, it's off the dock down by the peer. Please don't embarrass Clare. I was lucky enough to get her out here tonight because you didn't talk to her for two weeks._

_-Adam_

I closed my phone and sighed in frustration.

Why would she go to that stupid party?

Why didn't _**she **_come to me for two weeks?

This is fucking ridiculous, is it the guys job to do everything in a fucking relationship?

I grabbed my keys and mumbled, "She's going to get it."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I smiled as Adam twirled me around and I swayed to the music.

Dancing, one of the things that always cheered me up when I was in a bad mood. I used to dance all the time before high school came around. But, once high school, a jerk off boyfriend, homework and back stabbing friends came into the picture, dancing was not even an option.

I threw back my head, laughing and said, "Thank you for convincing me to come here tonight."

"It's kind of getting crowded in here. I'm going to go sit by the peer alone for a while," I told Adam and he asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I nodded while making my way through the crowd.

When tears started to stream down my face I glanced up at the moon and tilted my head from the glare.

"You like the moon?" I heard someone ask and when I jolted, I almost fell into the water which made my heart race because...I didn't know how to swim.

He grabbed my arm and I simply whispered, "Yeah."

"It's interesting isn't it? How it shines like the sun, yet, the sun cannot compare to it," he said while walking beside me and a blush crept up on my face from hearing this guy's voice.

His voice reminded of Eli's, somewhat.

"I think the moon and the sun are both the same, except the moon and sun come out at two different times," I told the mystery man standing beside me and I smiled.

He laughed and asked, "You go to Degrassi, right?"

I nodded and when I got a good look at him, I laughed and before I could speak he interrupted me by saying, "You were the girl that had enough balls to prank Elijah Goldsworthy back. That my friend, was quite balsy."

I giggled and said, "He's not that tough when you get to know him."

"Really? He seems like a jerk to me," the boy said and I smiled, "He might be a jerk. But, he's my jerk."

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned around when I heard Eli's voice being raised and when I did, I saw a broken boy with tears streaming down his face. He was holding his car keys in his hand as they shook.

"Eli, how did you know I was here?" I asked and the guy who I was talking to said, "I'm out," and quickly walked away.

Eli held back a laugh by biting his lip and he said, "That doesn't matter now! So, what have you been doing the past two weeks? Cheating on me? Having sex with other guys? Giving blowjobs?"

My heart must have skipped five beats when he was cruel enough to even think that I would do those things, let alone say them.

Instead of responding to his childish comebacks, I stood there, silent.

"Why didn't you talk to me for two weeks?" He asked and I laughed pathetically, knowing that he was the one who didn't talk to me for two weeks, not the other way around!

"Clare, I am about to lose my shit if you don't answer me, right now," he hissed harshly.

I smiled and said, "Alright Eli, lose your shit. Go ahead, have a temper tantrum! Do whatever you want because no one is out here and nobody can see us!"

Eli shook his head, tightening his fists and screamed, "Why do you have to be so complicated?"

He started walking towards me and I've never felt the feeling of this kind of fear in my life as my heart beat started racing and he inched me closer to the edge of the dock.

"E-Eli, I don't know how to swim, stop," I ordered as he didn't listen and kept inching me further back.

He smirked and his cool breath hit my face as he whispered, "Good, then this should be fun."

With that, he pushed me into the water.

The second I hit the ice cold water, my head had gone under and I knew if Eli didn't help me, I was going to drown...

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Thank you guys so much for the support on this story and like I said, the next chapter will be the last. I want to thank you for all sticking with me on this story because I know it kind of dragged on and point and, I apologize for that. But, I hope that in the end, all of you will still think it was worth it. Thanks you guys! **

**555 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So, this will be the LAST UPDATE for What An Asshole. I was crying writing the ending to this, just because I hate seeing a story coming to an end. But, everything has to come to an end eventually, right? Anyways, for the last time I will be typing this, please Enjoy the twenty third chapter to What An Asshole…

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader** (who helped me out through half of this story and I thank her for all her amazing edits!)- SomeoneNamedLiz who changed her name from lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><span>WHAT AN ASSHOLE-CHAPTER 23<span>

_**If you never did you should. These things are fun, and fun is good.**_

Eli watched as Clare suffered and felt the pain that he felt for the past two weeks.

This was all payback, all of it, every fucking ounce of these careless and non-thought out actions was just Eli doing what he always did...getting even.

Eli wasn't going to sit back and watch Clare play with his emotions any longer. He was sick of this behavior of hers and he was in the process of fixing it. He watched Clare, the one he so called _**"loved"**_ drown before his eyes.

Eli glared, watching her arms flail above the water, desperately calling out his name.

"Please!" He heard one word; one word out of all of her slurred shrieks that escaped her mouth ever since her body had came in contact with the bone chilling water beneath the dock.

He continued to watch her, until something inside of him snapped.

It was as if a bolt of lightning shot through his body. It was as if watching Clare drown, was like looking in a mirror. This was exactly how Eli felt these past two weeks, like he was drowning and...it was all because of Clare.

Now, he was making her feel what he felt.

Except, she was feeling the physical pain, meanwhile Eli had come to a conclusion that he had only felt the emotional pain throughout the long, cold, dark nights without Clare by his side.

When he watched the water that she had been splashing around, due to her arms slapping frantically over the water...he saw something.

At first, he scoffed.

But then, he noticed that they were real.

He was able to spot out the one thing, the one thing that he could _**only**_ see mixing with the water, which no one besides Eli could spot out from Clare.

_**The tears.**_

Eli began to undress himself, throwing his jacket off and shirt, followed by his shoes and socks. Then, he stood by the edge of the peer and called out Clare's name, warning her that he was coming into the water and to stop moving.

As always, Eli thought, Clare did not listen to him and continued to panic...

"Clare! Clare! I'm right here! Stop moving!" He screamed at her, gripping her from underneath her arms.

When Eli had taken a chance to glance at her face, the way her eyes had only read pure fear and shock that her _"boyfriend"_ would push her into the water when he knew she didn't know how to swim made Eli's heart skip a couple of beats. It was as if you were throwing someone to a pack of wolves.

_**He...tortured her, in the most horrifying way he possibly could.**_

When she stopped panicking, all he saw was her chest heaving up and down as water continued to fall from her mouth. He watched as her blue lips and teeth chattered from how the ice cold water had affected her.

_**If you were to say that Clare was frightened by Eli, then that would be an understatement.**_

Eli had eyed a pole that was connected to the dock and slowly made his way over to that spot, with Clare's arms draped lightly around his head.

His lips curled into a devilish smirk as he slowly backed her up against the pole, and she took a seat on his propped leg as her body shook from the nerves that had been shot when she landed in the water. He felt her body shake on top of his thigh as she tried to regain her strength and catch her breath.

She coughed and coughed...and coughed.

Between her frantic tears, her frozen body and raging breaths, Eli could not take it anymore.

"Are you done?" He asked harshly.

Clare's chest continued to heave as he supported her weight and he asked, "Why didn't you talk to me for two weeks?"

She only giggled in response, which only made Eli grow more impatient and angry than she had already made him.

"Tell me why you didn't talk to me!" He screamed at her, wanting an answer.

Clare glanced around, not saying a word, still trying to relax and Eli ordered, "Tell me...or, I'll drop you."

"Wha-" She was cut off by his leg dropping beneath her and her head went under.

Eli only smirked, as he watched her try and surface, then he thought she had suffered enough and pulled her up. Clare gripped his shoulders tightly, her wet hair sticking to her face as she continued to cry in his arms.

"P-please, don't do that," she begged.

He nodded, "I won't...if you tell me why you didn't talk to me!"

She sniffled, gripping something out of her pocket and she pointed to the picture that Eli had left behind at her house when he had been roughly hauled off to juvy by five _"block heads",_ as Eli would call them.

The picture had been wet, soaked and shriveled to a point where you could barely make out whom or what was portrayed. But, Eli could feel the happiness, the true happiness that he's always searched for but never found until...until he found Clare.

"Do you want to know why I didn't talk to you for two weeks?" She asked, pointing to the picture as her voice trembled from the freezing temperature of the water.

Eli gulped, his throat tightening with fear, but, nonetheless, he nodded in response.

This was all he wanted, an honest answer as to why she had reluctantly ignored him, the guy she was so called _"ready"_ to give herself up to.

Clare's wet curls had stuck to her forehead as she licked her lips, trying to regain her posture against the pole as Eli's leg continued to support her weight above him. He smirked at her, but his smirk quickly faded when he heard her say "I was waiting for this guy to show up at my doorstep. This guy, the guy who had enough nerve to make this picture and keep it in his wallet!"

Tears streamed down Clare's cheeks as he tried to form words, but, could not, due to the shock that he was put into with her statement.

She laughed, tearing the picture down the middle and keeping his side of the picture while tossing the other, watching it float away.

For a moment, Eli felt just like Clare, when she had hit the water the first time.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, clueless to her actions.

Clare rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'm going to need something to remember you by."

Eli should have seen this coming, he should of...he did, but he didn't want to face it.

_**Who wants to face there problems?**_

Nobody does.

"I thought, I just thought that this guy was going to show up on my doorstep, apologize for the mistakes that he did and then hug me. I thought you would come by right after Adam got you and then, hold on to me as tight as you could. I thought that you loved me Eli!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face harder than he had ever seen before.

_**Eli could not form any words at this point.**_

"Oh god, you never loved me at all...did you?" She asked him seriously as he floated there, remaining silent, moving his arms in a wave like motion in order to keep Clare above water.

_**Love**_...the one thing he had never truly been experienced with, the one thing that Eli was never and could never be familiar with because of his inflated ego and constant need to upset the people around him.

Clare laughed pathetically, biting back her bottom lip and asked, "Did you play me this whole time?"

Eli remained silent, not daring to move or say an inch. He didn't want to say something wrong, yet, he didn't want to say something right. His eyes were slightly bulged as Clare continued to cough, still regaining her breath as she said, "You know what Eli, I'm done."

"Done?" He asked, taken aback by her comment.

Before he could process anything, she roughly pushed him out of the way while quickly grabbing onto the ladder hanging on the side of the peer. She shakily climbed up the ladder, but didn't expect Eli to follow.

_**They were both soaked, cold, tired and...had been unfortunately, pushed to their limits.**_

"What? Are the words _"I'm done"_ the only words that draw you into a conversation?" She asked, her hands lying limply at her sides.

He stood there, his bare chest feeling the cool breeze pick up and hit him. But, no amount of wind could hit him as hard as Clare's words. His wet bangs stuck to his head as Clare, the one he loved, the one he had destroyed emotionally and physically stood before him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head violently.

"What did you just say?" She whispered, asking for a truthful answer...for someone to finally stop feeding her lies.

Eli glanced up and for the first time tonight, looked her straight in the eye and spoke firmly, "I'm sorry Clare, for everything."

Clare was about to interrupt him when he walked up to her, placing a finger over her lips and whispered, "Let me finish, please."

She nodded as he felt her tears clash with his fingertips and her heart nearly skipped so many beats that she felt like she was under water again, not being able to breathe, not being able to see.

"When I was in jail, for that small amount of time, I met a girl," Eli told her and Clare laughed, "Oh! So, that's it...you met someone new to fuck around with! Well, you know what Eli...I give that girl all the luck in the world because you are one piece of hard fucking work!"

Clare shook her head, not wanting to listen to his bullshit anymore.

She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to see it and she didn't want to believe the next four words that escaped his mouth when she was in the process of walking away for the last time, "I love you Clare."

Clare bit down on her lip, breaking the skin and tears continued to fall down her face as she glared down at her shoes.

"Why would you say something so serious that you don't even mean?" She asked, whispering so lowly that he would pay close attention and listen intently.

Clare shuddered when she felt his bare chest press up against her back as his hot breath hit her frozen skin, "Why wouldn't I say something like that to you Clare?"

"I don't know, maybe because you just pushed me into the water when I clearly told you I couldn't swim or, the fact that you wouldn't even make an effort to come and see me after you lied to me about your car and got hauled off to jail? Eli, do you know how scared I was for you? Do you know what I went through when you were in jail and out, and then not talking to me? That's why you shouldn't say things you don't mean!" She screamed at him, while holding back a choked sob.

"When I was in jail, I met this girl..." he drifted his sentence off and Clare turned around and asked, "What did she do that was so magnificent? What did she do that I would never do in a heartbeat for you? What did she do that was breath taking that I never considered doing for you?"

He smirked, noticing that Clare had finally turned around and glared at his body, analyzing every feature.

Eli cupped her cheek as he whispered, "She helped me figure you out Clare...and let me tell you, it wasn't easy."

When Eli leaned in to kiss her, before he could touch her lips, he breathed out and said, "It was all worth it though."

Clare gasped while wrapping her arms around Eli's neck, bringing him closer, if that was even physically possible. The way there bodies had connected, the way the sparks were fired when their lips connected, could only be described in one word.

_**Electrifying.**_

"I love you," He breathed out in between frantic kisses as Clare continued to grip onto Eli, loving the feeling of his body against hers. She had gone weak at the knees when he placed a butterfly kiss on her neck and whispered, "She told me to tell you I love you, not abuse you and don't take you for granted. She told me if we end up not working out, to not leave you with scars deeper than my own."

Eli pulled away for a brief second as Clare stared up at her boyfriend, feeling nothing but one tiny feeling that shot through her body like a firework.

_**Bliss.**_

"At first, I didn't understand what she meant..." he whispered in her ear, rocking slowly to the rhythm of the slow dance going on inside Jake's house. Eli gripped her as tightly as he could against his body and continued his statement, "It took me two weeks to figure it out."

Clare's eyebrows had tightened in confusion until Eli said, "I love you Clare...and you know what, it feels great to love someone. I might be this jerk off asshole on the outside, but I'm more than that if you...if you just dig deeper and I'm pretty sure you'll realize that I'm more than the guy who tried to drown you or the guy who always fought with you! I just, I didn't know how to prove it to you...so, I waited. I waited until it hit me. Instead of any idea actually hitting me, a text from Adam saying that you were coming here kicked my mind into overdrive and when I got here, I lost control. I'm sorry and I wish that didn't happen, but since it did...I'm sorry for everything. If you don't want to be with me, then fine, I'll drive you home and never speak to you again...but, I want you to know that no matter what girl I see in the future, no matter what girl walks into my life, no matter what girl I date or even talk to...you're the only one that I will truly love."

She nearly fell onto the ground when she had felt Eli actually speaking from his heart and not his conceited mind_ (at times)._

"Well, I'm glad…that you figured out you didn't just have a black hole on the right side of your chest," Clare told him while dropping her hands and slowly walking away from him with a smile on her face.

Clare had always held her head up high, but when she did it this time; a blush had crept up onto her pale face.

"So, that's it? We're really over?" He asked his voice groggy and his heart feeling smashed.

It was as if, for the first time in his life, _**his**_ heart had been stomped on and scattered in tiny pieces all over the floor.

Eli had really thought that what he had told Clare would convince her enough to make her stay with him, make her still feel the way that she always did around him, make her feel...complete, as if his _"speech"_ was enough to give her closure that he would always be here for her.

_**But, I guess his boyish charms did not work this time.**_

A tear strolled down his eyes as Clare bit her lips, slowly turned around and said, "Actually, I was getting a head start on our race."

"What race?" He asked, smiling.

"A race through time."

She smiled at him, which resulted in a hopeful spark shooting through Eli's body.

"The race back to my house in which we are going to continue where we left off that night, the night you left me for the last time. We're going to forget all of this that ever happened, put it in the past for good. I mean, as long as it's okay with you?" Clare asked, another blush creeping up on her face.

Eli nodded and ran up to her, grabbing her hand tightly and when they were about to run sun by side together, Eli's feet remain planted.

"When you say forget everything, do you mean everything?" Eli asked, licking his lips with nervousness.

She smiled and said, "Everything..."

Eli was about to add onto her comment, until, Clare whispered, "Everything except the part where you told me you loved me."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Here we were, starting from where we stopped.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his cool breath hitting my cheek as he pecked me on the neck. He continued to place caring, loving, passionate kisses underneath my earlobe which made my body produce jolts of blissful electricity from my head to my toes.

"You don't have to keep saying sorry, you know?" I told him as he continued to apologize, as if it was something he had to do at every moment to make up for his mistakes.

My fingers ran through his hair, tugging at the roots playfully as he placed his lips on the pulsing vein towards the crook of my neck. He sucked on it, twisting the skin and I giggled, feeling his tongue swirl against my flesh.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed out, placing a butterfly kiss on the corner of my lips.

Eli's lips continued to curl into a childish grin on my jaw line, causing me to smile. It was as if every touch, every swirl of the tongue and every smirk made my heart race so quickly, it was as if I was in a competition for a heart attack.

_I...just won._

"Do you want to know how you can make it up to me?" I asked him, playfully cocking my head to the side while biting my bottom lip seductively.

Even though my body was close to the _"shakes"_ from all of this nervousness, I felt as if this question had to be asked sooner or later. My heart was thumping so loudly against my chest that I felt as if it was going to just rip through, like it was in the process of being shot out of a cannon.

"Yeah," he whispered plainly and I sighed in relief, knowing his hands weren't moving a mile a minute. This meant, I had finally received his full and undivided attention...for the second time tonight.

I pulled his body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around his neck while resting my head on the crook of his neck. Eli took a shaky breath, waiting for my request as I whispered shyly "Make love to me Eli."

Eli continued to stroke my clothed back soothingly, pulling away from my loose grip to take a glimpse at my eyes. I placed my hand over his beating heart, moving it slowly down to his belt buckle.

"Please," I whispered, my cheeks burning up from the intensity that had been building up ever since Eli and I had walked back into this room, hand in hand.

This was embarrassing, waiting to know if he would agree or not.

Why couldn't he just be like all the other guys and just smile, nod his head and shove his cock inside me? Wait, this is Eli...why would he make anything as simple as every other guy?

_That's crazy talk..._

_**At the moment, I felt as if I was pressuring him to do this.**_

I thought that our screaming match down by the peer and our long run home was reassuring enough that he would want to do this, together. But, right now, all I read from his eyes was pure confusion.

"Do you?" I whispered, wondering if I had truly misread the _"signals"._

He gulped his eyes squinting slightly and he said, "I do. Trust me, I do."

"But?" I asked, my voice turning cracked, dry from the feeling of heart break approaching and the pain of rejection.

His eyes saddened, he took a gulp and through stuttered words he mumbled, "I-I don't think I could live with myself if I physically hurt you anymore than I have. I mean, I scrapped your back, insulted you and ruined your life, why would you want this?"

I smiled, a tear strolling down my cheek and whispered, "There's a difference Eli."

"What difference?" He asked, his eyebrows tightening in confusion.

My lips turned into a devilish grin as I whispered, "I don't want this...I want you."

He smirked, a tear rolling down his cheek and he whispered, "That's the first time anybody ever told me that."

"There's a first for everything, right?" I asked him playfully while pulling his head down to eye level and crashing our lips together with force. His teeth tugged roughly on my bottom lip from the anticipation building up between the rubbing, hand touching and groping through clothes.

"I might not be very experienced with this, but, don't we have to get naked?" Eli asked smugly, his chest rising up and down.

"I think so," I whispered as Eli's fingers reached the first button on my shirt and I tugged on the hem on his shirt.

"Your heart is beating really fast," he whispered, his cool hand coming in contact with the hot skin over my chest. Eli pressed his lips on the top of my chest, and whispered, "You don't have to take your shirt off if you don't want to."

I laughed and helped him out, lifting up my shirt and throwing it over my head to only let it fall quickly to the floor.

"This might be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done or will ever do in my life, but, this is the one thing I'm going to do with no regrets," I said while pulling him into a fevory kiss. His tongue slipped through my parted lips as I grazed the outline of his teeth.

"Good, then this should be fun," he said as I tugged on his shirt, pulling away from our frantic kisses and hands. I lifted his shirt over his head and couldn't help but laugh, since Eli hasn't taken his eyes off my chest since I pulled my shirt over my head.

His hands roamed my sides, gripping my hip bones every now and then, causing my face to contort with pleasure. I felt the vibration in his throat echo through my mouth which caused an unintentional moan to explode from my lips.

I jerked my hips up as his knee applied pressure to my center which made my face heat up with pleasure.

"E-Eli, please, quicker," I whimpered as I tugged on his belt buckle, begging for some sort of release. My hands had worked quickly, but not quick enough as I gave up and he stood up, removing his pants which just left him in his boxers.

"You're hard," I mumbled as he kissed my neck while gripping the button on my jeans.

He breathed out as I twisted the skin on the crook of his neck, causing him to whine in pleasure. My name was being chanted out frantically as he fumbled with the jeans and he ripped them off my legs quicker than the eyes could see.

Without warning, he pressed his fingers up against my clit and he whispered, "And you're wet."

My cheeks flushed with anticipation and I mumbled, "Thank you captain obvious. Now, can you please just...fuck me?"

"With pleasure," his cool breath hit my cheeks as I felt him tug at the waistband of my underwear.

My whole body, at this point, had frozen tightly with nervousness. Even though he continued to pull at them, I arched my back slightly so he could pull them off. The first thing I expected him to do was glare down, but surprisingly, he kept his eyes directly on my eyes.

"What stopped you from staring this time?" I asked while biting my lip and he smiled while tracing the outline of my face with his thumb as he whispered, "Because, all the true beauty is right here."

He pecked me on the lips and I felt his hands fumble with the clasp on the back of my bra as I quickly slid down his boxers from his body. Since our cheeks were pressing up against each other's, I felt his skin warm up quicker than a heat wave.

"You ready?" He asked while dropping my bra on the side of the bed as I glared up at him with confidence.

I nodded and whispered, "Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, he slowly lowered me onto my back, not breaking eye contact as he roughly pushed into me and I hissed from the tearing pain. I clenched my eyes shut, holding back a scream that was threatening to rip through my lips.

I dug my nails into his back as he began to thrust in and out slowly when he seethed through his gritted teeth, "You're nails are really sharp."

"Yeah, well, so is your cock but you don't see me complaining," I whimpered as I arched my back slightly to try and get used to the pain that Eli was bringing me. But, there was no stopping _"this"_ kind of feeling coursing through my body.

Eli stopped, hopefully noticing the tears that I tried to hold back and he smirked, "Am I too big for you?"

I couldn't hold back the burst of laughter that escaped my lips while gripping onto his bicep. I sat up, leaning on Eli's chest while catching my breath. My tears had dripped lazily onto his shoulder as he continued to tear me open from the inside.

"Stop?" He asked, questioning his motions.

"N-no, it feels really good, just...keep going and shut up," I mumbled as Eli sweetly kissed my earlobe and then whispered in my ear, "I can't help moaning your name Clare...I can't control that."

Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I gripped Eli's bicep once again and sooner or later, the throbbing pain between my legs had turned into intense pleasure. This feeling that I have never felt inside my lower stomach had begun to build intensely when Eli had started to grope my breasts while biting down on my bottom lip, which resulted in a couple of uncontrollable giggles.

My walls clenched and unclenched around his cock, still adjusting to his large size. I always imagined Eli being quite small, but, his cock was so big…I couldn't even describe the size.

"Why are you laughing?" He breathed out, asking while laughing a bit himself.

I giggled and whimpered between thrusts, "This feels so good..."

"Yeah well, we should do this more often," he mumbled as I arched my back, controlling Eli's thrusts and his pleasure with just the rotation of my hips.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the third time I arched my back in a thirty second interval, Eli had hit a spot inside of me that made me praise out his name in approval to keep moving and hitting that same spot.

I bit my lip, feeling closer to my end as he bit down on my shoulder blade, signaling he was going to cum.

"I'm not cumming until you do," he whimpered in my ear as I shook my head, gripping onto his shoulder tightly and scratching my fingernails into his back. I glanced at his marked up back and smiled, knowing that the pleasure he was bringing me made these marks.

It was like a trade mark to me...

"Just cum Eli, I don't care," I whispered and before I knew it, surprisingly, I had come before he did.

In between Eli chanting out my name, my breaths had become short and frantic due to the pressure in between my legs exploding. I never knew what having an orgasm felt like, but, let me tell you...I want to do this again sometime soon.

It was odd, because, when I did come to an end...it seemed as if when I clenched my eyes shut, a flashback of all of my times with Eli had flashed before me. It was as if I was watching my life on a play by play.

We both laughed, as Eli stayed above me, placing pressure on his forearms.

"That was...wow," I said as he kissed me on the cheek, although his sweat from his hair had dripped onto my cheek and I giggled in disgust.

For a couple of minutes, Eli stayed inside of me, glaring down at me and placing soft kisses on my neck and in between them, saying _"I'm sorry"._ Although I had been pretty pissed off, to say the least, this night together had made up for everything he had done in the past that caused me pain.

Eli finally pulled out of me and I hissed silently from the pinching feeling.

"Sorry," he mumbled while plopping down next to me as we started to regain our strength and begin to breathe normally again.

Eli interlocked our hands together, gripping my hand tightly as I pulled the sheets around me and Eli shook his head, "Uh-uh, if you're cold then you get on top of me and I'll warm you up."

"Could you be more smug?" I asked him, cocking my head to side.

He smirked and said, "You haven't even seen close to smug."

Without warning, I climbed on top of Eli which caused his eyes to bulge in excitement. I moved around a bit, due to his uncomfortable position. Instead of intertwining our sweaty bodies, I placed a sheet over Eli and then climbed back on top of him.

"Better?" He asked, smirking.

I nodded as I lay down on top of Eli, and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Are you sniffing me?" I asked him, giggling while interlocking our hands together and I felt his lips press against my hand gently.

After an hour of giggling, pathetic love quotes and stupid re telling's of our past, silence began to fill the air. It wasn't awkward silence; it was comfortable, comforting and peaceful...silence.

_**For once, I felt as if the world had come to a quiet stand still.**_

My eyelids began to grow heavy as I heard Eli clear his throat and he stuttered, "C-Clare?"

"Hm," I mumbled, my eyes slowly fluttering closed quicker than I could time it to stay awake to listen to what Eli had to say.

"See, I hate to burst our little love bubble...but, I think we forgot something," he said as my eye brows tightened, not having a clue as to what he was strongly inferring to. My heart picked up its erratic pace and I gave him my full attention, but, his eyes only continued to roam the room.

"What did we forget?" I asked, and then spoke his name loudly to make his head snap up and look at me.

He smirked, breathed out and laughed unsteadily while saying, "Well...see, I did this thing to make sure you wouldn't leave me. It was kind of a simple precaution? I mean, in my defense it was this entire big plan to get you back and this just, kind of sealed the deal?"

"What did you do Eli?" I asked him, glaring daggers at his eyes.

He pecked me on the lips while I kept my lips at a paused stand still and he said, "I kind of...came inside you...without a condom?"

My body jerked up and I stood to my feet while screaming, "You didn't use a condom!"

"But, I only did it so now you really can't leave me! I'm your baby's daddy! You can't raise a kid on your own Clare," he added while my lips curled in aggravation.

_**I can't believe he did this to me.**_

He tried to grab my hand when I shooed it away and I said, "I can't believe this, you're such a...such a..."

I tried to form words as Eli and I both thought of the same word at the exact same and didn't waste any more time than we already had while screaming, "ASSHOLE!"

_**END OF WHAT AN ASSHOLE.**_

* * *

><p>So, reviews would be nice? :-)<p>

_**A/N**_ Since this is the last time I will be writing for this story, I'd like to hear from all of you guys who read this story and stuck with me throughout the whole thing. It was a long road and I hope that I met all of your needs somehow, some way along the time I wrote this. It was a pleasure and I hope you guys thought it was too! :D

_**A/N #2**_- Sequel? Hm, I don't know, possibly an epilogue…yeah, if I get an idea for an epilogue then yes I will write one! And, a Sequel…perhaps? I just, don't want this story to be ruined with a crappy sequel…

Let me know!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

It was a pleasure writing this story!

P.S. You can check out my new story _**"Closer To The Edge"**_ if you want an insane or mind corrupting story :-)


End file.
